Not A Spy Romance
by TheaterKid
Summary: Logan and Kendall are two very different spies. They both are the best in their divisions of the CIA, but Logan has a good reputation while Kendall maintains his Bad Boy rep. Logan knows of Kendall and his rep and doesn't want to work with him. What happens when they get forced to work together for a mission to save the world? Love, Smut, Future Mpreg. My first Fic:
1. Chapter 1:CIA Superstar

Not A Spy Romance

"Agent Mitchell..." came a voice through Logan Mitchell's phone speaker. The brunette picked up the phone.

"Yes Director Buchanan." He answered. "Would you mind coming to my office? I need to speak with you," the man said. Logan sighed heavily. He'd just been called into his director's office. "Yes Sir, I'll be right there." "Thank you!" and the phone clicked off. He got up and walked out of his personal work area and headed to his boss' office. Logan Mitchell was the agency's best spy. His office wall was lined with trophies and medals ranging from "**_Spy of the Year_**" and "**_Most Likely To Kick Some Serious Ass_**". Through it all, Logan remained humble about his reputation unless someone tried to ruin it. That's when shit hit the fan. Logan was many things, but he was not a play toy. He was a genius with a body that he used as a lethal weapon. Once on a mission, the small brunette took out six thieves WITH his hands tied behind his back. Needless to say Logan was a spy superstar, famous throughout the whole CIA.

* * *

He finally reached Director's office and knocked on the door. The door opened by a button that the older man pressed from the inside and Logan walked in. " You wanted to see me director?" the spy asked as he sat down." Yes, I did. You remember how your partner got shot in three places on the last mission?" "Yes sir…I do." Logan said, grimacing at dreadful memory of seeing his partner, Agent Masser bleeding profusely. "Well, since he was wounded so badly, he can longer work for the agency and you need a new partner especially for the mission we're sending you on for the next two months." " Wait I'm getting a new partner? I thought he was gonna make a full recovery." Logan stood up from his seat as he practically yelled. "We thought he was too, but the doctor told him he could never do physical labor ever again." Logan groaned heavily and fell back in seat. "Who is it? Who's my new partner?" Logan asked wanting to get the meeting over with. " He's not what you're used to, but he's the best in his division." Logan sat up in his chair with a raised eyebrow. "What's his name?" the spy asked impatiently wanting to know who his new partner was.

"His name is Kendall Knight."


	2. Chapter 2: New Partner Part 1

Chapter 2

A/N: I hope you all liked the first chapter. It was basically an introduction to all the hell Logan is soon to face. The chapters will be longer and this is AU story.

Disclaimer: I don't own these characters or the show because if I did there would be so many different themes and smut…ok ok I don't own anything besides my imagination.

Now on with the story :)

Logan felt as if all the blood in his body had been drained out of him. At moment, all his brain functions must have been temporarily displaced because he couldn't find the right words to say. "WHAT? I HAVE TO WORK WITH KENDALL KNIGHT?" the brunette suddenly shouted shattering the tension from the awkward silence. If this was THE Kendall Knight director was talking about Logan was in for whirlwind. Logan knew of Kendall Knight and his reputation of being a "bad boy" so to speak. He knew Kendall liked to break the rules and do his own thing, but somehow manage to get the job done. The brunette knew working with Knight would only tarnish his rep and bring him deep embarrassment. The spy would not stand for this. "Why can't Agents Diamond and Garcia do it?" he asked with a slight whine. "First," The older man started. "Yell at me again like that and you'll be packing up your office. Second, They are on their honeymoon. Third, you WILL be working with Agent Knight because the bureau thinks you two are the only ones capable of completing the task." Buchanan explained. "What task is that?" " You and Agent Knight will travel to Paris-" "Texas?" the Texas native asked giddily. " France," The director deadpanned and Logan's smile faltered. " As I was saying, you two will travel to Paris, FRANCE to gain Intel on one of our former Agents-gone-rouge- Andrew Mileaux." " Mileaux? I thought he died in the bomb blast on a mission gone wrong." " We thought he did too, but apparently that was a set-up to a bigger plan that he was leader to." Buchanan said. Logan sighed. "So when does Agent Knight get here?"

No sooner than he asked the question, the door hit the wall with a loud bang. He turned around with lightning speed to see who was at the door. The figure at the door had dirty blonde hair with emerald green eyes that were to die for. He was dressed in a black jacket; blue t-shirt, black skinny jeans, and black vans. " Right about now." The figure said with a smirk on his face. Logan felt as if he might faint at that very moment.

The person at the door was none other than Kendall Knight.


	3. Chapter 3: New Partner Part 2

Chapter 3: New Partner Part 2

Kendall walked further in the room with swagger and cockiness that make even the sun jealous.

"So how's it going...boss?" he said as he sat and kicked his legs up onto the desk. Logan scoffed at Kendall's behavior.

'I can't believe I have to work with THAT' he thought.

"What's up hot stuff?" the tall blonde shot at Logan.

"Not your IQ that's for sure." he said looking him in the eyes he couldn't help but stare at.

"Ouch baby that burned but I'll let it slide."

"Like you're doing me a favor." the brunette said.

"Actually-"the director then interrupted their spat.

"Well now that I have you both here now, why don't we get down to business?"

"I'm ready if my _partner_ is ready." the brunette said with annoyance.

"I'm ready short stack." 'To get in those tight ass jeans of yours.' the blonde thought with a smirk on his face. Logan just turned away from him with a look of disgust on his face as if he read his mind.

"Agent Mitchell why don't you fill Agent Knight in on the little info I gave you about what we're up against while I run to the main printer.

"Sure. Why not?"the spy said unenthusiastically.' While I'm at it why don't I throw away all my trophies and medals in the trash cause that's where my career is headed anyway!' he thought.

"Ok Knight first off, I don't like you. I don't like how you work. Secondly, you don't. run. ANYTHING on this mission. I do! So get rid of that stupid smirk and playboy glint in your eye because it doesn't work on me."he huffed.

"Whatever you say. But while you have head stuck up Buchanan's ass trying to forever to hang on to that goody goody two shoes facade. You should really not try and run the things I do. Because I don't know if you know this but I do what I please." he got up in Logan's face and loomed over the small brunette and got close to his ear.

"I see right through you. You're nothing more than a stuck-up, tight ass, mommy's boy ,who tries too hard and hasn't gotten any since his first time!" Kendall spat viciously.

Logan didn't use words to respond. He used his hand to slap Kendall as hard as he could.

Kendall grasped his stinging cheek and looked at Logan with shock and anger. The brunette's eyes were already turning red and welling up with tears.

" So I have your folders with the task objection and information you'll..."

Before Buchanan was even finished speaking Logan stormed out of the office with a stunned director and pissed Kendall.

"Looks as if you two are off to a good start." The older man said. Kendall just wanted to punch him in the face now.

* * *

Logan ran all the way back to his office with tears threatening to spill from his eyes. ' Don't let them see you cry, just wait til you get to your office' was all he could think about. He got to his office and slammed the door shut loud enough to turn heads.

He put his back against the door and slid down until his knees were in front of his face. When Kendall had mentioned him being a mommy's boy that really struck a nerve.

His mother, Joanna Mitchell was the reason he wanted to work for the CIA. She taught him everything she knew on espionage. She herself was the best spy the agency had ever seen. She died tragically 3 years ago with unknown reasons of how.

Joanna meant everything to Logan and now he was reminded of how he lost her. Logan was strong but that was the thing that could brig him to his knees.

He sobbed violently for a good 3 minutes until a knock came from the other side of the door.

"Logie,Honey are you ok? Open up sweetie."

Logan knew that voice anywhere. It was Agent Camille Roberts, the office nutball and Logan's faithful friend. He scooted away from the door enough for Camille to slip into the room and then shut the door. She sat down on the floor across from Logan.

"Aww honey What's wrong?"

" Kendall Knight being here that's what's wrong." his eyes still red and puffy and stinging from the tears.

"Wait THE Kendall Knight? As in the tall, dark,blonde, sexy, with eyes to die for, bad boy from Gustavo Rocque's division Kendall?"

"That would be the one!" Logan hated to admit it but that was one sexy blonde.

"What did he do?" Camille inquired.

"He hit on me then insulted me because I told him that he doesn't run anything on the mission."

" What could he have said that would send you into a breakdown? I mean the worse thing he could've said is something about your...? She trailed off knowing what blonde had brought up.

" Oh I could just kill that hunk of a bastard!"Camille said standing up and enraged by what she discovered.

"Where is he? I'm going to kill him! NOO! I'll hire poachers and tell them to mistake him for the endangered White Rhino!"

"Whoa Camille ,simmer down there sister. Weren't you the one who was just raving about how good he looked and all that jazz?" Logan said making the girl come down from her anger high.

"Oh yeah! But that still doesn't make his ass un-kickable!" She said with pride in her fighting skills. Logan stood up and hugged Camille.

" I love you Nut Case even through all your quirks and emotional instability ." he pulled back from her and winked. "Why don't we go get lunch? I bet all that ranting made you hungry. My treat!" he smiled as he offered.

"Hmmmm ok! I get to choose the restaurant though!" she shouted as she went out the door to go get her things.

"Why not I'm already paying!" he yelled and laughed. The brunette grabbed his jacket, wallet, and car keys as he walked out the door . He turned and bumped into something. More like someone.

Much to Logan's dismay, it was Kendall.

"Oh Agent Knight, I didn't see you there and even if I did I still wouldn't say "excuse me"." Logan said, venom dripping with every word.

"I actually came by to apologize about earlier but i guess I won't and just so you know I hate you just as much as you hate me." he retorted.

" Glad to know we're on the same page then. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Looking forward to it!"

"Ughh!" Logan said disgustedly before walking away to Camille who was waiting at the end of the hall.

Kendall watched the way Logan's hip swung from side to side as he walked away.

Yep ! Kendall has definitely met his match. He smirked at the thought.

* * *

Ok I hope this chapter is better than the first two. Also in all the Fics that are going to be mpregs Logan will always be the bottom no matter what! :)Let me know what you think.

Until next time:)

~TheaterKid


	4. Chapter 4: Kendall Knight

Chapter 4: Kendall Knight

A/N: First I would like to thank all who have added me or my story to their Update alert/Fav. Story & Author. Knowing there are people who actually like my work inspires me to write more. And I'd like to make a public thank you to my great reviewer Koganlover6240! Keep them coming.

Also most to all of my stories will be AU's and mpregs. The guys are adults now as well. Logan's 23 and Kendall's 24.

* * *

Now on to story!

Kendall was a normal guy. Grew up in a small town in a middle class home with his mother and sister, Jennifer or "Jen" and Katie Knight.

He was a never a "good boy" to begin with. His mother often told him he got the resilience and defiance against rules from his grandmother and the fighting will power from his grandpa.

From age 1 to 10 he was a terror to all. If he wasn't going into the knife drawer to play "Flying Daggers" with his friends, he would be making flame throwers with a lighter and can of spray - (don't try this at home).

Jen Knight thought it was phase, but boy was she wrong. Multiple times had she been called to Kendall's school about him cursing the teacher out, getting into fights, vandalizing school property and other such nonsense.

Kendall is 16 years old now and she finally had it up to here with Kendall's acting out before she sat him down and talked to him about his problems.

After coming out as bi to his mom and "discussing"his hatred towards his father for abandoning them when he was eight. They hugged and said their 'I love yous' and all that jazz.

Katie, Kendall's younger sister, had overheard their conversation and decided to join in on the love fest.

Kendall didn't know that would be the last time he ever saw them.

One day, Jen decided to drive Katie to school because her project was too big for the bus. Kendall saw his mom had left her lunch on the counter and ran out to the street to catch up to his mom.

The next thing he knew, he was being thrown back by a huge gust wind onto the ground and heat now emitting from the once moving car.

Kendall felt his heart drop from his chest. He got up and started screaming and running around, doing anything he could that he thought would bring them back.

Nothing worked. They were gone forever. Seeing the car in flames only signified the assurance of their death.

From that point, Kendall was hell-bent on getting revenge. He did what his mom would've wanted him to do and finished high school. Once that was over, he reverted back to his 16 year old habits.

He returned to his old ways of vandalizing property, fighting in bars, waking up with a major hangover until that one day.

A man in a black suit approached Kendall as he was sitting on the park bench. He told him that he had been watching him for the past few weeks and that he fit the part of CIA field agent. The dark man gave Kendall a business card, saying to call if he was interested.

Kendall thought it over for two days. He thought about all the advantages he could get out of being a CIA agent. He could avenge his mother and sister's tragic death and bypass the laws that he once broke or so he thought.

He made the phone call. Kendall was now on his way to becoming the face of the CIA. Kendall took multiple tests to acquire his level of skill mentally and physically.

When he got his test results back, he was told he tested better than any other field agent, except one.

The blonde soon took his kick boxing and martial arts classes learning discipline, well maybe not discipline, but learning ways to manipulate his body in the world around him.

He learned how to keep his emotions under control, not that he needed help, and to be impervious to most pains. All this training made him feel more stronger and more powerful than he did before. Kendall felt as if nothing could stop him. The blonde thought he was best and he was.

Until he met Agent Logan Mitchell.

That was his true match. The blonde knew deep in his mind that Logan was the ultimate contender for the face of the CIA. He _WAS_ the Alpha and made sure everyone knew that.

* * *

Ok so this was just a background on Kendall since the first three chapters were mainly about Logan. It took me a while to write about Kendall without taking anything away from his badass-ness or what led up to it. i know its short, but like i said the chapters will get longer. My hands started cramping from typing :P

Next chap should be up tomorrow! Btw be sure to leave a review so I know what you think of this chapter.

Til next time,

~TheaterKid


	5. Chapter 5: Training Time

Chapter 5: Training Time

A/N Thank you all for the reviews. They feed the review whore in me :P

From this point to a little bit later on in the chapters, we will stay in present time with Kendall and Logan.

Logan was in the train room practicing his forms and kicks from martial arts. He was expert in all forms of martial arts from karate to Wushu Kung fu.

He and Kendall were to leave for Paris on Friday and Director Buchanan wanted the two to brush up on their hand-to-hand combat.

Logan was practicing his dodging, knife throwing and acrobatics. He set up targets around the large training room at different heights and distances. Each time he threw a dagger, it was spot on in the middle of the target.

What could he say; he's got great aim!

"Yes! I am the master of the daggers!" the brunette yelled in victory.

"I beg to differ." came a voice that frightened Logan and caused him to throw the dagger left in his hand.

The blonde reacting quickly and swiped his shoulder to left out the way of the dagger. The silver object handle now sticking out of the wall.

"Whoa there babe, didn't anyone ever tell you not to play with sharp objects?"

The blonde asked smugly.

"I'd appreciate you not using pet names on me. I prefer to go by my actual name, if you don't mind."

"Sure babe. And I'd appreciate you giving me a piece of that ass you have there." he challenged.

"Oh you're such a pig! Is your dick the only thing you can think with? Besides you could never get any of this." Logan smirked and sharply pivoted on his heels and proceeded to do front flips.

As he got up, he noticed something big was behind him and was grabbed by the hips and turned around to face a dark eyed, lust filled Kendall.

Kendall held Logan against his chest with his hands on the brunette's back working their way down to his ass.

Logan tried his best to push him away but all attempts were futile. He wasn't as strong as the blonde. Kendall leaned down where his mouth was ghosting over the brunette's ear and whispered into it.

"I could get all of this if I wanted." he gave Logan's ass a squeeze and the smaller man gasped. Kendall smirked.

"So why don't we get down to business so we can be prepared to kick ass in Paris. I need to be on top of my game even though I already am." the blonde said cockily.

He released the spy from his hold around him. Logan just glared at him. "You repulsive jack-ass!" the brunette said.

" The only person who is gonna be on top of anything is me on top of you when I finish kicking your ass!" the small brunette challenged.

"Oh really?" the blonde liked the sound of that idea, but he just had to show Logan who he REALLY was.

Instead of replying, the brunette pulled back into the first form of defense. This made Kendall laugh on the inside. It was so hard for him to take Logan seriously in that stance.

"Challenge accepted." He said before lunging at the small brunette.

Logan's reflexes were sharp enough to allow him to flip over and land behind and turned to see Kendall who was on the mat with a surprised look.

"Awww, Is little Kendall waiting to get his blankey?" he spoke in a sarcastic baby voice.

"Oh now you're really gonna get it!" Kendall sprang to his feet and ran after Logan. Once he saw there was nowhere else for Logan to run to besides into the wall he made a plan of attack in his mind.

As he was about run the spy into the wall, Logan decided to be a ninja and run up the wall and flip over him again. He was then kicked in the back sending him flying into the wall.

"Unnphh!" the blonde groaned. He turned around just in time to dodge Logan's aimed kick to his face. The blonde then grabbed his leg and twisted it sending Logan face first onto the mat.

"Who wants their blankey now, Mitchell?"

Logan then saw a sword on the floor not far from him. He crawled over to grab it. He got up, sword in hand and ready to fight.

Kendall looked at him in a ' did you really just pick up a sword and still think you can beat me' kind of look.

The blonde looked over at the wall and grabbed a sword as well.

Logan swung first at the blonde and he countered the attack by jumping back and catching the blade with his own. Kendall then ran, jumped up and propelled himself off the wall and cut a rope that he used to climb up.

Logan, sword in one hand, climbed up the half of the rope that was cut. Once they were face to face at the top of the ropes, they continued to fight.

The blonde suddenly had a flashback of his father walking out of the door for the last time. This angered Kendall and caused him to knock Logan's sword out of his hand.

Logan having to think fast, knowing the spy was going for his rope next. He slid down the rope and grabbed his sword the floor.

As the blonde started his descend to the mat. The spiky haired man threw his sword at the blonde's rope causing it to split instantly making Kendall fall to floor and land on his back. That fall took all the breath out of the blonde.

"Now who's on top of who, Agent Knight?" Logan smirked as he was now sitting on Kendall's chest.

Kendall smirked. " And if you ever touch my ass again... Just don't ever do it again." he said not being able to think of a good enough threat.

With that, he pushed himself off of the blonde and proceeded to walk out of the training room.

"Hey Mitchell, one day you're gonna find me on top of you. And on that day you're gonna be screaming my name." the blonde smirked from the floor now sitting up on his elbows.

"Not likely Knight!" the brunette walked out of the training room with that final statement.

" Hmm we'll see about that, Logan." he said deviously. He got up and headed to the showers.

This chapter was a precursor to some of the action that will be going on in future chapters. I know I used the word "ass" a lot in this chapter it was the only word that pretty much fit in the chapter. Also there was a bit of sexual remarks said to Logan by Kendall. This is leading up to the Kogan smut and mpreg we all love! Lol

Leave a review and let me know what you think.:)

~TheaterKid


	6. Chapter 6: Paris, France

Chapter 6: Paris, France

A/N: Hey everyone! Thanks for all your great reviews. They really inspire me to keep writing. I love this story so much and I enjoy writing it as much as you love reading it! Also, this question pops almost in every review. Logan is the one who is going to get pregnant in every mpreg that I write.:) The outfits they use to spy in are ones that have been seen before. Kendall's is the outfit he wore in BT Bad Boy and Logan's is the same jumpsuit thing the girl in BT Movie wore just made for a man and it's a lot looser with blue stripes instead of pink. Oh I'm making the death of Logan's mother happen when he was 16 instead of when he was 20. So there can be more emotional depth.

Now on to the story! :)

The two spies were preparing to leave from the LA headquarters of the CIA. They first had to stop at the tech office to receive their gadgets and tools they would need in France.

The tools they got were items that resembled everyday objects such as pen, which also functioned as laser/knife/video recorder/lock pick/ microphone and kazoo.

They picked up their black outfits they would need for nightly espionage. Kendall's outfit was made up of a simple black jacket, black skinny jeans, black combat boots and grey beanie.

Logan's consisted of a black jumpsuit with blue striped sleeves and vintage combat boot.

The men grabbed their bags and hotel information and headed towards the private jet where Director Buchanan awaited them to give them final instructions.

When they arrived at the jet, Director Buchanan was waiting at the stairs with his hands behind his back.

"I trust you two know what your objective and your goal is: to take down Mileaux and his program that could end all human life as we know it. Good luck boys!"

Logan stood there in a daze. No one told him all of freakin humanity would be on his shoulders (and Kendall's), but mainly his. " All of humanity." he sighed.

"Yep. You know you close your mouth or flies will get in babe. I don't wanna taste any bug guys when I kiss those soft, luscious lips of yours."

"Please, the only thing you'll be making out with is your pillow."

Logan retorted.

The brunette made his way towards the jet, brushing past the blonde. He felt a tingle whenever that happened. Normally, he passed it off as his body fighting off" Kendall germs" but this tingle was stronger than any of the other ones he received before.

Logan didn't realize he stopped at the bottom step leading up to the aircraft.

"After you babe!" Kendall chirped sarcastically and gestured towards the doorway.

"Oh you're quite gentleman." Logan retorted and proceeded to walk up the stairs. About halfway up the stairs, he received a wolf-whistle from the blonde, who was still at the bottom of the stairs.

"Mm mm mm...What I wouldn't do to get into those pants."

Logan just scowled and rolled his eyes and continued to walk into the aircraft.

"Pig." he mumbled.

As he stepped in, he was amazed at the inside of the aircraft. They had redone the whole interior to where it looked luxurious. It went from grungy old nets and parachutes and atomic bombs to leather couches , beige carpeting, hardwood walls with cushions in them. It even has a separated from the Pilot's cabin

"Wow they've really spruced this baby up!" the blonde said as he felt the smooth wall.

"I guess that's one thing we can agree on." the brunette said as he sat down on the leather couch.

Kendall went to find the refrigerator and see if there was any liquor. Surely enough he found the liquor cabinet and pulled out a bottle of whiskey.

"Here it is! Jack Daniels not bad. I think I'll have some or maybe the whole bottle."

"Oh God, can't believe I'm gonna be on a five hour flight with a drunk guy." Logan said feel a headache coming on.

"Actually babe, from LA to Paris it's ten hours." the blonde stated drink a cup of Jack Daniels.

"It actually isn't for us since this isn't a normal flight. The jet we're on a has a turbo-booster that activates as soon as the plane takes off. They allow the plane to travel five times faster than any other regular aircraft." he finished statement and turned on his side on the couch so that his feet were up.

"This is Pilot Reeves, the aircraft is preparing to take off, repeat the aircraft is preparing for take off please make sure your seat belts are on and they maybe taken off once we have leveled the plane."

"Finally! It's about damn time we got this show on the road. I'm ready to kick some ass!" the blonde cheered while raising his glass.

"Oh you're willing to do anything with the word ass in it!" Logan jeered.

"That babe is true! It's like you know me so well.

"Well you-Oomph!" Logan didn't know the plane was in the air already. He knew they hit a little bit of turbulence. He landed right in front of Kendall's crotch.

Oh Crap.

"Well I knew you would eventually want my big friend from the south to come up but I didn't know it would be this soon in our relationship." the blonde smirked.

"Heh if I wanted a relationship, you'd be the last person I'd date. Plus I don't like blondes." that was lie. Logan loves blondes, but he'll never let him know that. He got up off the floor and went into the lavatory.

Two minutes later, he came out from the bathroom and looked out to the cabin but he didn't see Kendall. He stepped out but then looked to his right and saw him getting a drink.

"Oh I thought the toilet swallowed you or somehow the back of the plane would come off and take you with it. Guess dreams really don't come true" the blonde said.

"Sorry to disappoint!" Logan retorted.

They both tried to get through the doorway but clearly it was only made for one. The pushed through, but the fell and hit the floor.

Logan groaned as Kendall fell on top of him. "Ow you big Neanderthal! Get off me! Kendall!"

"When I said one I day you'll be under me and screaming my name, I didn't mean like this but I'll take this rather than nothing." the blonde smirked as he looked down at the small brunette.

He then pushed himself off the floor and went to sit down on the other leather couch. The brunette did the same.

The flight would land in three hours. Logan figured he could sleep for a little bit. The blonde had given him a headache the size of California.

"I'm gonna sleep for a little bit. Just seeing your face makes my head hurt even worse." the brunette then lay down on the couch, which was very comfy. Three minutes later he was in dreamland.

Kendall couldn't help but stare at the brunette as he slept. He saw him start to curl up into a ball because it was kind of cold in the cabin.

The blonde got up and put a grabbed the blanket from the end of the couch and covered him up. He leaned down and whispered to him as he stroked his cheek.

" Soon you'll love me. Sweet dreams babe." he then kissed him on the head and walked over to his couch and fell asleep as well.

Logan was dreaming about his mom when he felt himself being roughly shaken by the blonde.

"Hey there Sleeping Babe, it's time to get up we just landed in PAR." The brunette groaned as he pushed the blanket off of him and sat up.

"Ugh… waking up to you is not how I like to start my day off." "Well be glad it was me and not Mileaux you were waking up to.

"Well let's get going. We gotta get to the hotel, get our room and start what we came here to do." Kendall said with all seriousness in his voice. "Ok. I'm ready when you are." Logan said, slightly glad that Kendall was being serious for once. The downside being he didn't know how long that would last.

They got their luggage and got into the black SUV that waited for them.

"So where are we staying at babe? I wanna make sure the place where we "wrestle" is nice and comfy.

Oh My God! Can every time that you think with your dick, you not use my name? And we're staying The Hôtel Royal or Royal Hotel and we get the penthouse suite. I all about hassled the man the give it to us." Kendall nodded.

When the brunette finished talking they, both didn't realize they were in front of the hotel. "Okay we're here, who knows? Maybe you'll find someone who'll actually give you and your 'big friend from the south' the time of day." "Hmm ok! Why don't you be that person then?" the blonde shot back with delight."

"In your dreams-"

"Been there, done that."

"Ughhh You're stressing me out again! Let me check us in and then we can fight until we fall out the window and kill ourselves." The brunette then turned around to the desk to meet a handsome guy who works behind the front desk."

Umm Bonjour Monsieur!, je vérifie dans la réservation que j'ai faite.." The brunette spoke in fluent French. (Hi I'm checking in for the reservation I made.)

"Pour laquelle monsieur chambre?" the handsome man asked, showing his dazzling white teeth. (For which room, sir?)

"La suite penthouse." Logan replied. "excusez-moi mais parlez-vous anglais?" (Excuse me, but do you speak English?)

"Oui—Yes I do." The man replied in a hard French accent." Here's your room key, monsieur and your guide for the city." As, he handed Logan the card and map, he let his hand linger on the brunette's longer than normal. "Have a good day monsieur." He smiled flirtingly

"You too." Logan flashed a smiled as he walked backwards and bumped into a person, none other than Kendall. He turned to face him and saw that the blonde looked a little upset.

" What's got you all bothered?" Logan asked and noticed Kendall ignored his question and that he was staring past him at the man he just talked to.

"Oh are you jealous, because someone else might like me too?" Logan asked sardonically. He looked at Kendall with the biggest puppy eyes.

Kendall just looked at him and smirked before he leaned to Logan's ear and whispered into it.

"I can make you scream so loud, you won't have a voice for the rest of your life." He scowled and snatched the room key out of thee brunette's hand and walked towards the elevator.

I hope you all like this chapter. I'm sorry it took me so long to update. Kogan is so good it's not easy to write. I'm sorry I got lazy at the end.

Also I wanted to show the soft side of Kendall and that he's more than just sex on a stick :P

Review and let me know what you think.

~TheaterKid


	7. Chapter 7: Club Curiosity

Chapter 7: Club Curiosity

A/N: Thank you all for your wonderful reviews! They make me happy and also I'm sorry for some of the grammar and spelling errors in my updates. I'll try to make sure there are next to no mistakes in those areas. Smut is coming soon. Possibly in the next 3 or 4 chapters.

To the 'Anonomous' reviewer that is the look I was going for so thank you so much for giving me an others a view of what Logan's spy suit would be similar to.

Also it gets tiring and delays me from updating soon having to type in Google translate so when the characters talk in a different language. I'll use parentheses around the dialogue.

Now my Kogan shippers... On with the story!:)

* * *

The spies arrived at the penthouse and walked into their new home for the next two months. They were greeted to a big, spacious room with marble floors.

A living area with a flat screen TV, a leather sectional couch, a fireplace, dining room with cherry wood chairs, and a beautiful Swarovski chandelier hanging above it. As they both surveyed the room in a comfortable silence, Kendall ruined it with one of his Rated Sex comments.

"Yep babe! I've already planned it out in my head where I'm going to take you down."

"Uggh we were doing just fine until you said that. "he turned to face Kendall. "I was actually getting used to the fact that I might be living with you for the next two months of my life that I won't ever be able to get back!" the brunette spoke with a loud tone.

The blonde then invaded Logan's personal space and then backed him into the table. This actually made the brunette cower in fear a little.

He then grabbed Logan's chin and made him look the blonde straight into those green eyes he couldn't help but stare at.

"First of all, don't you ever talk to me like that again! You think I actually LIKE having to room with you let alone live with you for the next TWO FUCKING MONTHS?" he bellowed with all the fury he had built up.

" I've had it with you and your smart ass comments! You're no better than I am, so I want you to get that in your faux hawked skull right now!" he yelled at the smaller man.

Logan actually felt he might piss his pants. If this was a mad Kendall, he'd hate to see what a furious Kendall was like. Kendall saw the apparent fear in Logan's eyes and backed off.

"I'm sorry. I don't know what came over me. I'm gonna go get unpacked."

He started to walk off but was stopped by Logan's voice.

"Uh Kendall..." Logan started.

"Damn it!" he cursed in a whisper.

Then he remembered, he couldn't unpack because he left his luggage with the bellhop. He had to clean this VERY awkward moment up quick.

"I'm gonna go get something to drink." he walked out the suite leaving Logan there stunned.

The blonde returned 5 hours later; it was now 8:00 pm. He walked in to find Logan on the laptop typing furiously. The brunette turned as soon the door opened and gave him a weird look. He saw their luggage was in there as well.

"Great you finally decided to return." the brunette said in a bitchy voice. "Come here! I think I found one of Mileaux's head leaders in his crime organization."

The blonde then leaned over Logan's shoulder to get a better view of the screen and to sniff Logan. The brunette smelled of sweet pea and violet and a hint of musk from his manly side.

Kendall inhaled him as much as possible until Logan was looking over at him as if he was crazy. "Damn, you smell good babe!"

Kendall blurted out.

"Umm thanks...I guess. Its sweet pea and violet scented bath soap I use everyday. Unlike you, who chooses to shower once every week."

"Hey get it right it's three times every week!" Kendall corrected him.

"Whatever you still don't shower enough for my taste." the brunette commented.

"So if I showered everyday, you'd let me tap that?" Kendall asked sarcastically.

"I don't care if you lived in the shower for the rest of your life! You are never gonna get ANY of this!" Logan pointed to his ass as he spoke.

"Lets get off the subject of bathing and more on sleuthing. If we catch this guy, he may tell us where we can find Mileaux or at least his one of his branches that might here." Logan stated.

"What's the guy's name then?"

"Name is Friedrich Klovecty, Russian dude." He read on.

"Has a wife, two kids, big house, also a known guest at a local strip club just ten blocks from here called 'La curiosité du Club' or Club Curiosity. Huh! What a name for a club." he commented.

The brunette then searched the club in Google. "Turns out its a club where people can go experiment in sexual activities they've never been in before.' Come horny, Leave happy' is their motto. Ew." Logan grimaced.

"Hah sounds the like the motto of the shop on the corner I..." Kendall started but the remembered not to talk about the shop on the corner. It was a naughty shop and he swore the day he almost got caught being in there that he would never tell a soul about that shop.

"Say what?" Logan asked clearly tuning the blonde out.

"Umm nothing just sounds weird for a motto." Kendall played off as if he said nothing.

"If we go now he might still be there. "Logan said all urgency in his voice. The brunette got up from his seat at the desk and went to his bag next to Kendall's and found some skinny jeans and scissors.

He went to the dinner table and started cutting the jeans to a very short length.

"What are you doing?" Kendall asked as he saw the brunette cutting up a pair of good jeans.

"I'm making my disguise and so should you. Get a nice casual suit."

"Oh what are you going as babe, a stripper?" Kendall asked with an arched eyebrow, hoping one of his fantasies of the brunette would come true.

Logan didn't answer he just walked past the blonde with a smirk on his face. The blonde noticed his hips swished more than usual. He noticed that the brunette was using his sex appeal to tease him.

"Oh so that's how you're gonna play this? Teasing me?" the blonde asked. Again, Logan didn't answer.

The brunette grabbed his black cowboy boots, tight red tank top, and his gun and walked out the door.

Kendall soon followed with his casual suit.

* * *

Twenty minutes later, the two were in the back parking lot of the booming club. Figuring out their plan of attack.

"Ok here's the deal. They're gonna have metal detectors so you can't take your gun in. So I'll have mine just in case he has one they won't check me at the back door. Also when you get ready to extract him, beware of his bodyguards. I'll distract them so you can inject him with the serum and bring him out here.

This guy is a powerful man and if anything happens to him we're going down like a fat woman on a greased stripper pole. Ok?" the brunette asked waiting for an assuring reply.

"Ok babe." the blonde replied with a smirk.

"Ugh lets go before I throw my self off the sidewalk." They both got out the car and went their separate ways. Logan went to the worker's entrance and Kendall went to the regular entrance.

The blonde walked up to bouncers and handed them a 50 each in french currency and walked into the loud club. As he looked around just about everything you could think of sexually was in that club from drag queens to guys in leather pants.

"Damn! This club is more kinky and horny than I Am." the blonde exclaimed to himself. He then set out into the club to find their guy.

Logan walked up to the guard outside the backdoor with a clipboard in hand.

("Name?") The man asked in French.

("I'm new tonight. They don't have me on staff.) Logan replied.

The man looked the brunette up and down and licked his lips.

(Ok go on in.) He watched Logan as he walked in.

("Thank you.") Logan said as he walked into the backstage dressing area.

"Ok time to get to work." Logan then pressed his ear and turned away from the other strippers. " Kendall? Kendall can you hear me?" the brunette asked through his earpiece and molar mic.

" Yeah babe. I hear you loud and clear. Are you in yet?" the blonde asked.

"Yeah I'm in. I'm gonna come out as soon as you find Klovecty. I'm gonna talk to one of the dancers back here first and see if anyone has serviced him before if you know what I mean."

"Oh yeah like the way I want you to service me but you're too busy being a prude." Kendall said. He turned around and was stunned when he saw the chubby man was sitting in a sofa chair just about twenty feet away from him.

"Hey babe, I found our guy!"

"Ok go over to him and talk. These hookers are very hard to talk to."

The blonde walked over to the man and sat in the sofa chair next to him.

("Hello sir.") Kendall spoke in Russian.

("What is it you want boy?") The man asked coldly.

("Mr. Mileaux sends his regards, sir.")

Kendall lied.

("Oh does he? Tell him I'll pay him back later.")

(What exactly do you owe him sir?")

Kendall inquired.

(That's none of your business! Now shut up because I'm watching this dancer.") The older man said as he pointed towards the stage and saw Logan dancing provocatively.

Kendall had to admit Logan was working that pole like it was his job. He followed every single roll of Logan's hips. He watched the way Logan ground his ass on the pole and couldn't help but lick his lips, which had suddenly become very dry.

Kendall then smirked. He knew exactly how he would get the guy out now. All he needed to do was get Logan over to him. Well, first he needed to get Logan to stop dancing before he went up to the stage and jumped him right then and there.

He then whistled his loudest his whistle and that got Logan's attention. The blonde made eye contact with the smaller man and he gestured his head towards the two men. Logan followed Kendall's lead when the blonde blinked out Morse code to the brunette telling him to.

The brunette then climbed onto Kendall's lap and acted like playful even though he grimaced on the inside. He then heard the music of Birthday Cake by Rihanna come on and start grinding on Kendall to the beat.

Kendall looked up at the brunette who was now on his lap grinding into his crotch. He tried to suppress a moan but he failed.

("This is why he's my favorite!") Kendall said to the Russian, who was clearly getting turned on from them. Logan then leaned to Kendall's ear that wasn't facing the man and whispered.

"He called a man over here to kill you when he pressed his watch to check the time. Grab my gun, but act like you're feeling up. Pretend i said something dirty and moan." the brunette commanded all in one breath.

The blonde did as he was told and grabbed the gun and stashed it away in one swipe.

"Great! Now grab my ass!" Logan whispered.

"I thought you didn't want me to grab your ass!"

"Yes but now I'm saying grab it. So GRAB IT YOU SON OF A BITCH!" the brunette whisper yelled.

Kendall then grabbed and squeeze Logan's ass with all his might and Logan growled in his ear. Needing to make a quick escape now. Seeing the hit man get closer to them, Kendall pushed Logan off of him and fired two shots in the air and everyone ran for cover. The blonde then injected the man and rendered him unconscious and had Logan help him drag him out to the car. Everyone was in too much of a panic to notice the two. The bodyguards were searching for their boss but couldn't find him.

* * *

(Back in the car)

"What the hell was that?" Logan asked as he sped off not caring if Kendall's door was shut or not.

"That babe, is what I call Winging-it."

The blonde replied sarcastically.

"Next time stick to the plan. We could've gotten killed!"

"But we didn't."

"Whatever I'm tired now. Lets just get back to the hotel do we can find out what this guy knows."

* * *

This was a pretty long chapter to write. I hope you all enjoy it. Took a lot of time out of the day to write it. :)

I'll update ASAP

Review please?

~TheaterKid


	8. Chapter 8: Fighting Feelings

Chapter 8: Fighting Feelings

A/N: I've decided the smut will come sooner than later. I also realized I haven't established a time, month, and season and all that jazz. So the background setting is set in April -June. Right now, the guys are at the end of April that's when their mission began, the 20th is when they arrived in Paris. So yeah enjoy:)

* * *

It took Logan and Kendall an hour to get back to their suite. Seeing as how they had to park the car, sneak the fat man into the hotel through the back door and carry him up ten flights of stairs to the next elevator because the one on the first floor was being serviced on, they were tired as hell.

Once they got to the door, they had trouble getting in because Kendall had to figure out a way to keep the man up without letting all the weight go on Logan and he also had to find the room key.

"What's wrong?"Logan said clearly struggling to hold the fat man up on his own.

"I can't seem to find the key!" Kendall panicked as started to search his pockets.

"I think mine is in my back pocket. I think I can grab it, hold on." Logan then tried to hold Klovecty up with one hand, while trying to grab the card from his pocket.

Kendall watched in amusement as he knew what outcome would be. Logan continued to reach in his pocket.

"Ah almost got it!"Logan proudly stated, but then the weight of Klovecty began to take a toll on his legs and he began to fall to the ground." Oh No! Going down!...Unnnhhh!"That was the only sound Logan could make because the fat man was crushing his ribs making it hard to breath.

Kendall on the other was dying in a fit of laughter. "Don't just stand there and laugh you blonde bimbo! Get this fat-ass off me!" The brunette yelled in anger.

"No I think I'll leave you right there because you called me a bimbo. Everyone knows I'm not a Bimbo." This is true. Kendall was actually ten times smarter than he let on.

"If you apologize, I might help you. If not, you'll just be sleeping out here with fat man on top of you."

The blonde then grabbed the key from Logan's hand and proceeded to open the door." Come on Logan, you have til 3 before I shut you out for the night. 1...2..."

"Fine! I'm sorry! Now will you please help me up?I'm starting to lose air." Logan pleaded. Kendall sighed and pulled Klovecty up so that Logan could crawl from under him.

"I'm definitely going to need a chiropractor after that."Logan said standing up and cracking his back.

"Yeah yeah thats nice, now help me!" The blonde pleaded.

"Oh right!" The brunette then rushed to help Kendall.

They sat and tied Klovecty to a chair. They also blindfolded him so when he wakes up in twelve hours he won't know where he is. His head dropped as he was going to be unconscious for a very long time.

"Yep! He's gonna be out for a while."

Logan nodded and went and sat down on the couch and turned on the tv and Kendall was in the kitchen to have a drink.

About an hour later, Kendall was passed out on the couch from all the wine he had. Logan got thirsty and went for a bottle of water in the kitchen.

He bent down to get a complimentary a FIJI water bottle. After he closed the refrigerator door, he turned around and gasped when he saw Kendall standing behind him in very close proximity to his face.

"Heeeeeyyy Baaabbbe! How you doin'?" the blonde asked in a slurred voice. Logan just looked at him with a smirk.

"If that's your best Joey from friends impression. You suck!" Logan laughed but then stopped when Kendall started walking towards Logan with lust in his eyes.

Logan backed his way into the counter and Kendall trapped him in by putting his arms on both sides of him on the counter.

The blonde then brought his nose and brushed it against Logan's. He brought his lips down to the brunette's neck and attached them there, making the brunette's breath hitch.

"K-K-Kendall..."Logan stuttered in a whispered voice. He closed his eyes to take in the new pleasure.

The blonde took this as his signal to keep doing what he was doing.

"Mmmmmm Kendall."Logan moaned out as he wrapped his arms around Kendall's neck, but then he remembered he's supposed to hate Kendall.

"Kendall? Kendall?" Logan started to push Kendall off, but the blonde didn't stop his administrations.

"Mmm baby, I'm not stopping until you're under me."Kendall moaned out.

"Kendall STOP!" Logan used all his strength to push Kendall off.

Kendall just looked at Logan with astonish.

"I thought you wanted it?" The blonde asked.

"No I don't...Yes...Maybe...I don't know! You're drunk and made a move on me I don't know what I want." Logan yelled then sighed.

"Let's just go to bed." The brunette then walked out of the kitchen and up the stairs.

He reached the bedroom and opened the door and was surprised to only see one big bed in the room and a master bathroom that was bigger than his own bathroom.

"Whoa. That's hot!" Kendall exclaimed from behind the brunette. He pushed past him and made way to the king sized bed and began to undress until he was in his boxers and T shirt. He got snuggled under the covers.

"Umm what are you doing?" Logan asked from the other side of the room.

"I'm going to sleep what does it look like I'm doing?"The spy asked.

"It looks like your sleeping in MY bed."

"Since when was this your bed? I wanna be comfortable too, so this is our bed!"The blonde retorted.

"No! YOUR bed is downstairs on the couch."Logan said.

Kendall didn't respond he just snuggled himself deeper in the covers.

"Fine. You win, but don't touch me!" Logan said getting in alongside Kendall putting his back towards him.

He was halfway asleep when he felt the blonde's head on his shoulder.

"Hey babe, guess what."

"You're planning on throwing yourself off the balcony? What?"

"I wasn't drunk when I kissed you." he chuckled and turned over and put his back to Logan.

"Goodnight babe."

Logan felt as if he might hurl right then and there but instead, he just let sleep take over his body.

* * *

So that was a sexy Kogan teaser. Smut is closer than you think.

Reviews please?

~TheaterKid


	9. Chapter 9: Interrogation

Chapter 9 : Interrogation

Kendall woke up early just as the sunlight broke through curtains. He smiled as he turned his head to the sleeping beauty next to him. He then thought of something no one would dare try on the brunette.

The blonde came up with the idea that he would spoon the brunette and wrap his arm around his torso.

As he sat up and started to lean over to and brought his arm over to wrap around him, Logan's voice came from nowhere.

"Unless you wanna lose an arm, I might suggest you keep your paws to yourself!"Logan snapped with his eyes still closed and his body faced opposite of Kendall.

"Damn, you're good!"

"So I've been told."

The brunette yawned as he stretched and sat up in the bed. Kendall had already gotten up and headed towards the bathroom to wash up.

He came back out in only a towel with a soaking wet upper body. To say Logan was slightly turned on was a understatement. All he could do was stare at the chiseled blonde god from the bed and not showed the fact that he cared.

Kendall caught Logan staring at him and smirked.

"Like what you see babe?"

SHIT!He was caught he had to make up something.

"I don't know what am I looking at? All I see is white pencil with a blonde eraser that's just been slobbered on by the mouth of which we call, a shower." Logan retorted.

Nice save! That was close one.

"Hmm riiiight and I'm a wizard. You're not one who can fool people Logan when it comes to affection for someone. Why don't you just stop the hard-to-get act and just admit it you're attracted to me." The blonde then lifted his hands up and down to show off his body.

"If I was even the slightest bit attracted to you, I would either be insane and need to be put in a mental hospital or I really need to up my standards."

"Hah I set the standard for a lot of guys. If you haven't noticed, I'm a stud! Unwrap me and you get 10 full inches of pure sex god. Would you like to go for test ride?" Kendall smirked as he started to unwrap his towel from his lower half.

"Oh God! NO NO NO! That's ok I believe you just keep your towel on!" Logan shielded his eyes with his hand.

"Are you dressed now?"Logan asked with covered eyes.

"Yes."

"No you're not."

"How do you know? If you know I'm not dressed that would imply you're looking at me."

Logan uncovered his eyes slowly only to catch a glimpse at Kendall's bare ass. It was toned and muscular like him and flexed when he moved.

Logan quickly covered his again before caught him staring.

"Ok I'm actually dressed now."

Logan uncovered his eyes to see the blonde dressed in a black jacket, black t-shirt that defined his chest, black skinny jeans and black boots. The blonde then looked at Logan as he brushed his clothes over.

"Once you finish getting ready meet me downstairs we gotta be down there when Klovecty wakes up."

"Ok I'll be there in ten. Just make sure he hasn't woken up by now."

Logan said getting out of the bed and ran to the bathroom.

* * *

Exactly ten minutes later, Logan walked downstairs with a tight blue v-neck on and and skinny jeans with black boots. He saw Kendall and they nodded knowingly at each other.

Logan straddled Klovecty's lap while Kendall put the smelling salts under his nose. At the snap of the salts, the large man woke up with a jolt. He started looking around and grunting. Klovecty soon realized he was bound and blindfolded and started shouting in Russian.

("Where am I? Where am I? Release me!") The man shouted.

Logan then yanked the blindfold off the man's eyes.

"Whoa! Easy there,big guy. We're not gonna hurt you, unless you give us a reason to. Now,we want you to tell us a few things about your little friend Mileaux and everyone walks away safe and unharmed. If not, I have my blonde friend that's gonna give you something that's gonna make you tell us what you know." The blonde walked and sat on the back of the couch and cracked his knuckles.

The man then spoke in English but with his Russian accent.

"I'm not telling you anything!" He spat.

"We're giving you until the count of three or we use force."

"You wouldn't!" Klovecty challenged.

"1..."

Klovecty clamped his mouth shut.

"2..."

He shut his eyes and turned his nose upward.

"3!"

Klovecty chuckled." I knew you wouldn't do it. Pathetic Americans."

"Kendall it seems he doesn't think we'll break a few bones just to get some answers. Why don't you show him how serious we are ?" Logan said as he got off the man's lap and took his place beside Kendall.

Kendall then put on a devious grin." Gladly." He said in a voice so threatening it made Logan shiver in fear and horny simultaneously.

WAIT! Did Kendall just make him horny? Did the repulsive, disgusting, perverted playboy actually cause something to move in Logan's manly loins?

The brunette tried to shake the thought from his mind but he just couldn't. Was he actually attracted to the manwhore of the CIA? He would just have to wait and figure that out after they "questioned" Klovecty.

Kendall untied the man and dragged him over to the dining table. He shoved the man face first down onto the table and pinned him down. The blonde took one of Klovecty's arms

and extended it until his hand was turned towards the back of his arm.

"Now tell us what you know of Mileaux or I break every bone in your body until you have to be put in a full body cast." The blonde spat menacingly. The spy then bent the man's hand until he screamed in agony.

"Go to Hell, American." Friedrich spat.

"Wrong answer!"

He bent his hand more. Logan could barely stand to watch so he turned his head as not to see Klovecty's bones release from their sockets.

"I'm gonns ask you again WHAT DO

YOU KNOW?" The blonde put pressure on the almost broken hand.

Klovecty didn't answer. He maneuvered his head back and spat at Kendall. This only angered the blonde spy more.

Kendall broke his hand fully with s resounding crack and punched the man so hard, he became unconscious. Little did they know that before he surrendered to sleep, the Russian pressed his tracking device on his ring.

"No one spits on Kendall Donald Knight's clothes and gets away with it." Kendall looked back at Logan.

Logan turned around and giggled." Donald! Your middle name is Donald!"

"Like you got a better name...Hortense! Yeah I went there!"

Kendall snapped his fingers and rolled his neck.

Logan scoffed and rolled his eyes. He can't believe Kendall did background research on him. Only a few people knew his real name.

"Whatever. We still didn't get any answers from him. Check his jacket pockets and see if there's anything."

Logan instructed.

As he was getting ready to walk away the door busted open and several Russian bodyguards came flooding in as well as throwing punches.

"Kendall! We have company!"

Logan yelled as he roundhouse kicked one of the men.

Kendall found a paper and stuffed it in his pocket and ducked as the bodyguard threw a punch at his face. While he bent down he took the chance to punch the guy in the gut.

Thea man doubled over and Kendall kicked him down. He then went back to the dining table knowing Logan can defend himself but he didn't see Klovecty on the table like he left him.

He saw the balcony double doors open and a rope hanging from the railing and he ran out to see it his assumption was true.

And it was.

He was about to look over the edge when a helicopter came up. The blonde peered into the helicopter and he saw Klovecty in the back.

"Damn!" He cursed. The helicopter then flew away from the hotel.

"Kendall! A little help in here!" Logan's voice rang from the living room. He ran into the room seeing Logan drop kicking the bodyguard into the wall.

The other guy was about to stab Logan when Kendall swung his leg and kicked him in the stomach repeatedly. He then shoved him out the door into the hallway. The man got up and ran.

Logan then front flipped and thruster his palm into the last Russian's nose and the man doubled over as Logan kicked him out the door and into the hallway. The man also ran away. Logan closed the door and locked it.

The two spies let out a deep puff of breath. They then sat down on the couch.

"How did they where to find us?" Logan questioned.

"I don't know but they won't come back because all they wanted was Friedrich." Kendall replied.

"Hmmm what did you find in his pockets?"

Kendall pulled the paper out of his back pocket and examined it.

"Looks like directions to a horse riding ranch."He said.

He handed the paper to Logan who looked it over when he got it.

"Ok wanna head there now and see if the guy who runs it is connected to Mileaux?" Kendall asked.

"Yeah sure just as long as I don't have to ride a horse."

Logan said.

* * *

An hour later the brunette spy was sitting on the back of a horse.

"I said I didn't wanna get on the horse!" Logan complained. Kendall also was on horseback.

"Well I thought it'd be nice to ride while we have the chance."

"Yeah but I hate horseback riding. What did the guy, Jacques Marquee say about Mileaux?"

"He said that the last time he did business with the man was back in the late 90's. After Mileaux dealt him bad money and threatened his family he got out while he could." Kendall explained.

"Hmmm I'll do a background check when we get back, but right now I just wanna get off this goddamn horse!"

Logan exclaimed and slapped his hand down on the horse making it whinny and take off into a charge with Logan still on the saddle.

"OHHH NO! KENDALL! KENDALL HELP ME!" Logan screamed, as the horse got farther away from the blonde.

Kendall immediately sprung into action and hit his horse to make him go. Logan was freaking out mentally. The horse seemed to gain speed the further they got.

"Whoa! Whoa boy!"

Logan tried pulling on the reins but it didn't work. He looked up to see a big branch right in front of him. The brunette then launched himself off the horse and grabbed onto the branch and hung there shaking in trauma. The horse had gotten away and ran off into the gated pastures.

Kendall then showed up with his horse directed right under Logan.

"Ok Logan you can let go now."

The brunette just hung there still shaking.

"Come on Logie. It's ok. It's safe." The blonde then reached up and grabbed Logan's hips and pulled him down onto the horse.

As soon as Logan was facing backwards on the horse towards Kendall, he wrapped his arms around the blonde's neck.

Kendall didn't know what to do but smile. This is the first the brunette ever showed affection towards him.

He then realized Logan was crying softly into his shoulder, truly scared by the experience.

"Take me home please." Logan asked softly through tears with his head buried in the blonde's shoulder.

Kendall knew this wasn't a time to call him an intimate name.

"Ok." He simply replied. Kendall let Logan stay like he was on the horse until they got back to the ranch.

He then carried the brunette bridal style back to the car.

Once they got back to the hotel, Kendall still carried him bridal style all the way up to the penthouse.

He placed Logan down on the couch and went to go get him a bottle of water.

Logan had finished crying and was sniffling a little. He took the water bottle from Kendall with gratitude.

The blonde sat across from him on the other side of the sectional.

"So that was a failed attempt at a first date?" The blonde said breaking the silence. Logan arched his eyebrow at the statement.

"How about I make it up to you? We free the next two weeks before we actually start work. Would you maybe like to hang out with me?"

Kendall asked looking up at Logan with the sincerest face he could muster up.

Logan, having a soft side for puppy faces, thought about it a quick second before giving his reply.

"Sure." He replied softly and got up to use the bathroom. When Kendall heard the door closed, he did a victory cheer and jumped up and down on the couch while fist pumping.

When the bathroom door closed, Logan smiled as big and bright as he could to himself.

* * *

So I'm soooo sorry for the late update. I wasn't near my computer for a whole week. I'll try to update best as I can. Kogan smut will be in two chapters . So reviews help me update quicker.

~TheaterKid


	10. Chapter 10: First Date

Chapter 10: First Date

All your reviews are wonderful! Thank you all! It inspires me to write more. Speaking of writing, there is a planned sequel to this story. In the sequel there's gonna be more drama and trouble in Koganville ;)

Now onto the story!:)

* * *

It is now 7:00 AM on Monday morning and Logan is up in the kitchenette making himself a cup of coffee from one of the complimentary packets in their suite.

When he heard the coffee machine beep, he turned around from his place on the counter and got his favorite mug and poured himself a cup of coffee. Logan received his favorite mug that said "#1 Spy" when he won Agent of the Year 5th time in a row.

The weekend between he and Kendall passed by quickly. It was filled with secret glances at the other, minimal communication, and research on the suspects they came into contact over the past two days.

Logan had not forgotten that Kendall asked him out on a date on Saturday after his traumatic horse experience. The brunette assumed this was Kendall's way of apologizing for causing him such emotional distress and fear of horses to grow.

Logan figured if Kendall was gonna get a date out of him tonight, he was going to tease him a little. After Logan devised a plan in his head over a cup of coffee and spy fashion magazine, the blonde spy soon came downstairs in his just his tight boxer-briefs.

It was hard for Logan to concentrate on his magazine with the sexy sight right in front of him. He stared at the blonde for what seemed

like eternity, but soon looked away as not to give the blonde any ammunition over him.

Kendall walked in the kitchenette and poured himself a cup of coffee as well.

"Morning babe." Kendall said putting his cup down.

"It sure is!" The brunette replied sarcastically.

"So have you thought about where you wanna go for our...date?"

"Date? Since when did I agree to go on a date with you?"

"Really? You have no recollection of me asking you to hang out with me for the next two weeks?" Kendall asked. 'There is no way in hell the world's greatest spy could've forgotten a simple question like that.' The blonde thought as he furrowed his brow.

Kendall knew something was up, so he decided he was gonna playing along with Logan's little game.

"I have absolutely no recollection of you asking me out." Logan replied not looking up from his SpiesRUs magazine.

Kendall then thought of something he could do that would make Logan go on a date with him.

The blonde sighed in "defeat".

"Oh ok. I just thought you would remember that you agreed to go out." He sighed sadly as he began to walk away. Logan looked up to glance at the semi nude blonde. He honestly thought Kendall was actually disappointed.

'Ehhh, He'll live.' The brunette thought and returned to his magazine.

"Oh! I hope you don't mind" The blonde spoke. 'Uh oh' Logan thought.

"...But on Mondays I usually walk around naked. It's been my thing since I was sixteen." The blonde spy mentally smirked.

Logan kept his head down towards the counter out of fear that the blonde would see him wide eyed at what he just heard.

"Ummmm..." That was all he could say. Kendall then fingered as his waistband and slowly proceeded to pull his underwear down. Logan watched in horror and in awe at the Adonis right in front of him.

Logan knew Kendall probably caught on to his act. As the blonde dropped his underwear to the floor, Logan gasped and covered his eyes.

"Ahh that's more like it." The blonde said as he stretched and looked back over his shoulder smirking at the smaller spy. He knew exposing himself would make the brunette drop the act.

"OH MY GOD! Kendall put your clothes back on!"

"Not until you admit you're pretending that you didn't agree to going on a date with me!"

Logan was a like deer caught in headlights.

"Ok fine I admit I pretended that I didn't agree to go out with you! Look I'll go out with you as long as you don't try anything on me and wearing clothes. Just PLEASE put your underwear back on." Logan pleaded.

Kendall smirked to himself, knowing that he triumphed at scoring a date with the brunette. He bent down and picked up his boxer briefs and secured the around his waist.

Logan slowly uncovered his eyes and sighed in relief that the blonde covered his modesty. Kendall walked back over to the kitchenette and leaned on the counter and stared at the brunette.

"So where do you wanna go for our date?"

"It's not a date."Logan corrected." It's just two co-workers who are going out for dinner and a movie."

"Right. That doesn't sound like a date at all." Kendall said sarcastically. "I take it as you would like to go to dinner and see movie at the cinema?" The blonde spy asked.

"It wouldn't be a terrible idea. Oh and you're paying for everything." Logan commanded. Kendall just shrugged.

"Already planned on it. If nothing else I'm always a gentleman on the first date."

"Not a date!" Logan corrected in a singsong voice.

"It is if I'm paying for everything." Kendall retorted and smirked at the brunette.

"Fine it's a date." Logan said giving into the name. "You might wanna make reservations at whatever restaurant we're going to."

"Already made a reservation for two at a place called Xavier's and I got us tickets to go see a French movie called My Secret Lover." Kendall explained.

"Wow it seems as if you knew I would agree to go with you."

"Well, I try." Kendall shrugged with a smile. The blonde started to walk towards the stairs.

"It's eight now. You have until six o'clock to get ready." The blonde commanded." Now I'm going to go upstairs and watch French cartoons on the tv by the bathtub." Kendall said as he ran upstairs to do just that .

* * *

It was now 5:45 and Logan just arrived back from shopping for an outfit to wear tonight. He searched all over Paris for the right outfit, but nothing caught his eye until he saw a certain pair of clothing in this small boutique near the hotel.

He bought a grey cardigan that goes overs a white shirt with grey skinny jeans and to top it off with his skinny black combat boots. He had 20 minutes to get ready. Logan didn't even know why he was freaking out. It was just a date with Kendall, the man he loathed,despised, abhorred and all of the above.

What he didn't and wouldn't admit is that he secretly lusted after Kendall. He just couldn't seem to get over his tall stature, his emerald green eyes, his toned and tanned physique, and even his large eyebrows that look like they could jump off his face at any moment.

Logan ran upstairs to the bedroom and headed towards the bathroom. He didn't see Kendall anywhere in the penthouse and but found a note on the door saying he went to the bar downstairs. The brunette set up a timer and gave himself six minutes to shower.

As he turned the faucet to the warm temperature, he couldn't help but feel he was being watched. Logan stripped himself of his clothes and stepped under the warm water. The brunette moaned as he allowed his muscles to relax under the stream of liquid.

Logan rubbed the washcloth all over his body and made sure to get every inch of his body covered in soap. While he was washing himself, e began to daydream of a certain blonde. He dreamt of the blonde sensually touching him and kissing him all over. The spy was getting further into his dream until the timer went off, signaling his bathing time was up.

He turned off the water and stepped out of the tub. Turning his timer off, and wrapping a towel around his upper body. The feeling of being watched returned as he stepped out into the bedroom. He shrugged it off and returned to getting dressed for his evening out.

As soon as he had his clothes on and brushed himself over in front of the mirror, he walked downstairs to grab his room key, wallet, and phone off the counter and headed towards the door.

When he got to the door, he turned after sensing he was being watched for the third time. Logan switched his head from side to side glancing all over the room to see if he something seemed out of place. Finding everything in order, the brunette decided to head downstairs to the blonde adonis that waited for him.

* * *

Logan got downstairs in a matter of eight minutes, seeing as how he was on the 14th floor and he had to go the 1st along with the occasional elevator traffic.

The small brunette walked into the bar and looked around until he spotted the blonde sitting at the bar with a small cocktail. He then proceeded walking towards him.

"Hey there, playboy!"

The blonde turned around on his stool to see the shorter man standing behind him looking hotter than ever.

"Hey there babe I was beginning to think you weren't ever gonna come down. Guess I was truly worth it."

"Oh believe me, the thought of staying up there is still there. I've just never been one to stand someone up when they ask me out. So why don't you say we get out of here before I backflip my way all the back upstairs." Logan smirked as he began to walk towards the exit.

"Yes sir!" Kendall said running after Logan.

* * *

The two spies arrived at the restaurant and went inside to claim their reservation.

Once seated, they were each given a menu full of French foods and appetizers and told their waiter would be with them in a moment.

"Well Knight, I have to say you know how to treat a guy out. I mean look at all this expensive food. Are you sure you can afford all this?"

"Yeah I got money stored away from my mom and sister's life insurance. So it's nothing."

"Your mom and sister? What happened to them?" Logan questioned.

"I don't wanna talk about it." The green eyed man grimaced.

"I understand. So what kind of appetizer should we get?"Logan said trying to change the mood.

"I don't know. I'm thinking about starting off with the poisson special but then again your lips look more appetizing."

The brunette couldn't help but blush at the compliment and tried to hide it as best as he could.

"(Good evening gentleman. My name is Pierre and I'll be your server tonight. What may I get you to drink?)" The server asked in French.

"(Uh I'll have a water with lemon on the side)." Logan said.

"(And you, sir?)" The server asked looking towards Kendall.

"(I'll ha-aave a-aaa Coke please.)"

"(Ok I'll be right back with your drinks.)" With that, the server left.

After they received their drinks, Pierre took their order and went back to the kitchen.

"How about we have a toast? To not killing each other or arguing?" Kendall offered.

"Sure, why not? To not killing each other or arguing." Logan raised his water.

"To not killing each other or arguing!"

Kendall clinked his glass against Logan's and smiled.

About two hours later, they both finished their food. During their dinner, they talked about everything and nothing. They talked about all their fun times I their different lives. Times like Kendall making a home made flame-thrower and Logan smacked the principal on the butt by accident, mistaking her for his prom date.

"Hahaha that is too funny! I still can't believe you smacked your principal on the ass." The blonde chuckled.

"What can I say? She had on the same dress as my date and she was the same height as her." Logan defended with a smile.

"Still that's not something you hear everyday. Well I don't know about you, but I'm fuller than a Justin Bieber concert space."

"You? I'm stuffed to my limit."

"I think we missed the movie already so how about a walk in the park to help work off this food?" Kendall offered.

"Sure I'm up for it."

Logan and Kendall both stood up to leave and Kendall paid the bill and left a ten-dollar tip.

They walked to the park and talked about everything and nothing again, then came across a fountain in the middle of the park.

"Hey let's make a wish and throw a coin in the fountain." Kendall said digging in his pocket for two coins. He pulled out two quarters and handed one to Logan.

"Make a good wish babe, it might come true." He smiled.

"Oh I will." The brunette retorted then closed his eyes and made a silent wish. He then threw his coin in the fountain. Kendall followed suit.

"What did you wish for Shorty?"

" If I tell you it won't come true."

" Well I wished for you to be with me." The blonde said with all seriousness. That made Logan's heart stop for a few seconds and he just stared.

"R-Really?"

"Yeah. Really." Kendall said stepping closer into Logan's personal space and grabbing his chin to make him meet his eyes.

Logan looked up and stared into the green orbs that belonged to Kendall. What he saw in his eyes was not lust but pure love and adoration.

Kendall started to lean and was about to connect his lips with Logan's until Logan backed away.

"Kendall, we can't."

"But I know you want to. You can't stand here and tell me that you don't feel something too."

"Take me out again." Logan said blankly.

"What?"

"Take me on another date again and you may get a kiss." Logan restated as he ran towards the sidewalk to hail a cab.

Kendall couldn't help but give a 100 watt smile as he ran to the cab that the brunette hailed for them.

The whole ride back to the hotel, Kendall couldn't stop smiling.

* * *

So here's another update. I'm sorry for it being so late a lot of writer's block. Review please?

~TheaterKid


	11. Chapter 11: Second Date

Chapter 11: Second Date

I have a little gift for you all in this chapter because I am just the best person on this planet . I think most of you know what it is, but I won't give it away. You'll just have to wait and see.

Disclaimer: As much as I would like to own the boys characters and tv show I cant and will never. They belong to their bastard of an owner. Damn You, ,Scott Fellows!

My name is Mutherford and you all are my bitches and I say read my story! :)

* * *

The next two days were filled with strange and unknown bliss. Kendall and Logan started to enjoy each other's company the more time they spent together.

Surprisingly to Logan, Kendall was acting gentler and loving towards him. He would open the door for Logan whenever they went somewhere. He would pull Logan's chair out for him when they would order room service and sat at the table for dinner.

To say Logan liked Kendall was an understatement. The brunette was falling in love with blonde slowly, but surely. It was just the little things that Kendall did make him want the once repulsive blonde around him more.

Logan was sitting on the black leather sectional watching a TV when Kendall came in through the door with an arm full of groceries.

"Hey! I'm back from the market!"

Kendall yelled from the doorway.

Logan turned around and allowed his eyes to follow as the blonde walked past him and into the kitchenette to put the groceries away.

Logan, in only a tight dark teal colored T-shirt and tight short-shorts, got up from the couch to see what Kendall had brought home.

"Hey whatcha got there?" Logan asked standing on the tip of his toes to look in the bag. He was about to reach in the bag when Kendall smacked his hand.

"Eh eh eh! It's a secret I can't let you see."

" But I wanna know what it is."Logan whined playfully. "I gotta know if you're planning to poison me or not so I know if I have to kick your ass

now or later." He grabbed an apple from the bag opposite of Kendall and walked to the entry way of the kitchenette.

The brunette then got an idea that would scare the blonde shitless.

Logan looked at the ruby red apple in his hand, put it up to his lips and bit into the fruit. He stopped and took a deep gasp so loud that could it be heard back in the US and threw himself to the floor to mimic the act of fainting.

Kendall with his CIA-trained hearing heard the gasp and thud that came from the entry way. He decided to go inspect what happened to cause the noise. When he inspected further into the room he saw the brunette lying on the floor, limbs akimbo, appearing to be unconscious.

"Logan? Oh my God, Logan!" Kendall rushed to the brunette's side. He looked around to see if anything was around that could've caused the scenario that is displayed before him.

The blonde frantically searched around without leaving Logan's side

to find what caused Logan to faint.

The blonde spotted the apple and if he didn't know any better, he would say the bitten apple had a blue tint around the edges. He felt Logan's wrist to find a pulse but he couldn't seem to find one.

"Logan, Logan! Babe! Wake up!" He slapped Logan's face lightly. The blonde decided to perform CPR. He knew Logan would hate him for kissing him before their second date tomorrow, but he had to do what he had to do.

As he was about to bend down and put his lips to Logan's, the brunette's eyes popped open.

"Boo!" Logan said with a low voice, making Kendall jump.

"Aahh!"

"Hahahaha gotcha!" Logan sat up as he cheered.

Instead of laughing, Kendall just got up from his stooped position and left Logan there on the floor walking back to the kitchenette.

Logan was shocked to say the least. He thought Kendall would enjoy the joke but from his reaction he figured that wasn't his favorite joke. The brunette got up off the floor and followed Kendall into the kitchen.

When he walked in, Kendall was putting the groceries that he bought away silently.

"Hey are you ok?" Logan asked quietly.

"Do I seem ok to you?" Kendall asked, obviously annoyed.

Logan was taken aback by this. He thought that the man who was supposed to be head over heels for him would like the prank.

"It was just a joke; it's not a big deal."

"It was, to me!" Kendall yelled turning from his position at the sink to face Logan.

Logan looked deep into his eyes and saw that he truly cared about him and his well-being.

"Too many people in my life have died off and left me alone. I don't know what I'd do if I lost anyone else. Especially if it's someone I've only taken out on one date." He chuckled lightly and that made Logan smile.

Logan then did what would be considered the unthinkable in his world. He went and wrapped his arms tight around the blonde and hugged him. Kendall was surprised to say the least, but that wasn't going to stop him from, hugging the brunette back.

The two embraced for a long time until Logan decided to let go, even though he didn't want to.

"I'm sorry about the prank. I didn't mean to scare you like that. I promise for as long I as know you, I won't pull any death-like or related pranks ever again."

"Good!"

"Are we ok now?"

Kendall didn't reply. He just hugged Logan tightly as if he might disassemble if he didn't. Logan was surprised but soon returned the gesture. He buried his head in the blonde's shoulder and breathed in Kendall's scent. 'Hmm, he smells great! He must really be head over heels for me to take a shower.' Logan thought to himself. The blonde smelled of Ocean Breeze and natural musk.

"Yeah we're good ,Logan." Kendall said as he gave him a final squeeze and pulled back. Logan didn't want Kendall to let him go but he decided it was best.

"What did you have planned for our date tonight?" Logan inquired as Kendall went back to putting up groceries. He suddenly stopped what he was doing and raised a huge eyebrow at the brunette.

"You're actually calling it a date now? What's up Mitchell?"

"Nothing I'm just calling it what it is and I believe it's called a date." Logan smirked.

"Hmm I was going to wait and surprise you but since I can't hold it in any longer so I...won't tell you." He smirked that sexy smirk.

"If you don't tell me I won't ever go out with you again and we'll just return to being co-workers." Logan smirked.

"Fine! I WAS planning on taking you to a beach bonfire where there would be music and dancing."

"Ooh tell me more!"

"Then we're gonna have a picnic and take a short walk on the beach. Now that's all that we were gonna but since you want to just go back to being coworkers I'll just share my picnic basket with the bartender downstairs." Kendall said sarcastically.

"No no no no no! I wanna go with you!" Logan said at a rapid pace. "It actually sounds kind of romantic of you."

"I am a hopeless romantic and I did spend all of thirty minutes on this idea." He chuckled lightly.

"Well I think it's a good idea and I can't wait for tonight." With that Logan turned on his heels and headed towards the stairs, hips switching seductively. The blonde couldn't help but stare at Logan's rear end.

"Where are you going?" Kendall inquired also while checking the brunette's backside out.

"I'm going to take a nice, long, hot bath. I don't wanna be smelly on our date." He winked at Kendall and continues his journey up the stairs. Kendall watched him until he disappeared at the top of the stairs only being able to imagine what would be happening in that bath tub. He continued to wonder as he began packing their picnic basket.

* * *

Logan was sitting in the tub, with bubbles filling up to his chest. The brunette had his iPod on the side with his earphones plugged in. He was currently jamming out to 'Livin' On A Prayer' by Bon Jovi. He was washing his body as he rocked out with his eyes closed to his favorite rock song oblivious to shadow that walked past the door.

Logan, having a keen sense of noticing a change in his surrounding popped his eyes open and took one earphone out.

"Hello?" Logan called out, nothing happened.

"Is anyone there? Kendall?"

Assuming he was just paranoid, Logan took out the other earphone and allowed himself to relax against the water. He closed his eyes and let himself sink under the water. Once he was fully submerged in water, he opened his eyes. What he didn't expect to see was a figure in black walk past his bath. He freaked out and resurfaced and looked around to see if the figure was still there.

Looking around frantically and seeing nothing he was sure that he wasn't paranoid. He got out of the bathtub and wrapped the towel around himself and ran out of the bathroom to check the suite. In only his towel, he ran frantically around the penthouse searching every nook and cranny for figures of any type.

He searched everywhere until he officially air-dried himself. It was now 5 o'clock. Had he really been in the bath for an hour? Wow he must really like Kendall.

As if on cue, Kendall walked in the door with a wine bottle and Subway bag.

"Hey Lo- Whoa! This is very unexpected!"

Logan jumped when the blonde entered. He mentally told himself he wouldn't tell Kendall about what he saw until after the date.

"Uhh Kendall! Where'd you go I thought you went to the bar?"

"No I went to the market again to pick up wine and the Subway for our sandwiches. Why are you only dressed in a towel?"

"I-uhhh-I was looking for...my...Chapstick! Yeah my Chap stick!" He said picking up the random Chapstick on the table beside him."Yep my lips get dry easily so I had to unchap them yep..bleep blap bloop."

"That's my Chap stick, Logan." Kendall said smirking.

Logan glanced over the cap of the stick and saw the initials "KK" on it.

"Of course it is." Logan put the tube back where he found it."I'm just gonna go upstairs and put some clothes on and I'll be right down." the brunette took off up the stairs and into the single bedroom.

* * *

Five minutes later, Logan was walking down the stairs, dressed in black swim shorts and light blue V-neck with grey vans. Kendall was sitting on the counter top dressed in a white tank top, brown shorts and black flip flops. The blonde had the picnic basket and blanket in hand.

"You ready?" The blonde asked.

"Yep I'm ready!" Logan smiled.

"Ok let's go."

Twenty minutes they were at the beach. The drive to the beach was great. Kendall let the top down as that was one of the options on the spy car. The both laughed and joked as they drove to the beach.

The beach was slightly crowded not as many people were at the bonfire. Kendall left their belongings in a specific place where no one would find them. As soon as they got there, Kendall and Logan ate. After they ate Kendall wanted to dance.

Luckily, Logan's favorite song-"You're a Fool by Cisco Adler" came on. Logan got instantly happy and grabbed the blonde's hand and pulled him to the dancing area. Kendall tool the lead and started to lean Logan's hand in his and started to rocking them both wildly to the pop/reggae song.

As the song the faded out along with the Sun, the bonfire flames got bigger to ensure the light wouldn't go out. The French DJ told the crowd that they were going to slow things down and turned on Justin Nozuka's 'After Tonight'.

"Oh I love this song!" Kendall said.

"Well we're already on the floor why don't we dance a little more?"

As the lyrics came through the speakers, Kendall and Logan were swaying to the slow rhythm. Kendall then spun Logan around until his back was against the blonde's front. Logan gasped at first but leaned into the touch as Kendall leant his down into the crook of his neck and pulled his body closed.

The brunette felt the sensuality in the air and decided to return the favor by taking his arm and putting it back behind Kendall's neck and putting his other hand on top of Kendall's hand which was places on his waist.

"_I know by the end of tonight, you don't have to look up at the stars_

_no, no, no, no_

_I know by the end of tonight, you don't have to look up at the stars."_

The both swayed and grinded on each other until the song ended. They turned around and smiled at each other. Logan stood on his tip toes and whispered in Kendall's ear.

"Let's take that walk now." The blonde just smiled as Logan began to where they left their belongings. Thy grabbed their stuff and took it back to the car. Once they put their belongings away, they started their walk on the beach.

* * *

Like they did at the park, they talked of everything and nothing. They laughed at the funny things, grimaced at the bad things, and smiled at the good things. It was as if they were meant to be even though they hated each other in the beginning. The two spies truly connected with each other and therefore they established trust which every CIA field agent must have with their partner.

Kendall and Logan were a far enough distance from the crowd but not far from their car. The spies decided to sit at the edge of the sand and let the water hit their feet.

"So tell me Blondie, if you had to have one power what would it be?"

"Hmmm...To end world hunger."

"Awww that's sweet!"

"Ehh...what about you Mitchell?"

"I would want the power to obtain all the knowledge in the world. I like being smart."

"Wow talk about a having a big head." Kendall chuckled.

"Hey Logan?"

"Yeah?"

Kendall didn't saying anything. Instead he started to tickle Logan furiously. Logan laughed hysterically as he was attacked by the blonde's fingers.

"Kendall-hahahaha- stop- it hahahaha Hahah. I'm gonna pee hahahahahah."

Logan fell on his back and Kendall rolled on his side to continue tickling Logan tried to bring his knees up to his chest for protection, but failed. Kendall just tickled him more until he stopped and looked into Logan's eyes.

Kendall and Logan gazed deep into each other's eyes. They both knew the other wanted the same thing but neither knew who was supposed to make the first move.

Kendall, being the dominant one in everything he does, began to lean. Logan was mentally freaking out. 'This is it, Oh God! What if I'm bad?' Caving under pressure, Logan said what he promised he wouldn't say.

"**Isawsomethinginourroom!"** Logan said suddenly and rapidly just as Kendall's lips were about to touch his. Kendall opened his eyes and looked at Logan with concern.

"What?"

"While I was in the bath today I saw a black figure pass by in the bathroom. I didn't want to tell you until after because I didn't want it to ruin our date."

Kendall was now sitting up looking at Logan. "If you saw something you should've told me. Date or no date, your safety comes first. I know you can fight have always won that doesn't mean you're gonna win all the time."

Logan just sat up and looked at Kendall in pure awe. He didn't know that the blonde spy cared so much about him.

"Ok next time I see something I'll be sure to tell you."

"Great! Maybe if we go back to the penthouse we could possibly see if the figure left something behind."

Logan nodded and they both got their shoes on and began to stand up. As they stood up, a shower of bullets rained down on them.

"TAKE COVER LOGAN!RUN!"

Kendall shouted as he took out his gun and started shooting from where he figured the shots were coming from. Logan ran towards the car with his head covered with his hands. He made it to the car but got worried about Kendall. Along with that it started to rain.

While Kendall fired round after round, his gun soon became empty. He was getting soaked and it was not easy he tried to put in another case of bullets. He almost had it but got shot in the arm.

"KENDALL!" Logan yelled out into the rainy night.

"AHHH SON OF A BITCH!"

Kendall cried out as he clenched his hand over his bleeding wound. The blonde took off into a sprint, not letting the pain get to him until he made it to the spy car. He made it to the car finally and Logan was already in the driver's seat with the door open for him. He climbed in the car and they sped off into the darkness.

* * *

"Ow...Ow...OWWW! God damn that hurts like a bitch!" Kendall howled in pain as Logan cleansed his wound with a warm wet washcloth.

"Well whoever shot you has good aim that's for sure. The marksman knew where on your arm to shoot where he would miss vein or major artery. It's a clean wound. The bullet went through and through."

"Wow you're really good at this."

Kendall commented as he watched Logan wrap his wound in white gauze.

"Well I originally wanted to go to medical school before I became an agent. After dealing with a two partners before you, I guess you could say I'm an expert at it." Logan smiled at Kendall. He finished wrapping the wound and stood up off the couch.

"Well soldier, you're all set to go just change the gauze every day so the wound doesn't get infected. Now I'm gonna go upstairs and get out of these wet clothes and get in the shower.

Kendall watched as Logan headed up the staircase to the bathroom. The blonde spy decided to the same and headed upstairs as well.

Logan stood in front of the mirror and looked at himself. He smiled at his reflection and like what he saw. Deep down, he felt as if something wasn't completed. He wasn't completed. The brunette heard the bedroom door open and snapped out his thoughts l. He knew what he needed to do.

He walked over to the bathroom doors and opened to them to reveal a shirtless Kendall standing solemnly at his luggage.

"Kendall...I forgot to give you something."

Kendall looked confused at the brunette. Logan just rushed over to the blonde and captured his lips in a deep kiss. The blonde kissed back immediately. Kendall had been waiting for this moment since the first time they met.

Logan moved his lips with Kendall's and let him take control. The brunette's lips were soft and tasted of mango papaya lip balm. They broke apart for the lack of air.

"Wow...that was...Wow"

"Was I good or bad?"

"You were great babe! I just wish I could get more."

"Maybe... If you join me in the shower... You could get a little bit more than a kiss." Logan bit his bottom lip seductively and Kendall cocked his eyebrow. Logan then grabbed his hand and led him to the bathroom.

* * *

They both were now standing in shower, seeing each other in their naked glory. Logan couldn't help but check Kendall out especially his 'Big friend in the south'. When Kendall said that he didn't believe him, but now that he's looking right at it makes him frightened. The blonde has to be at least 8 inches long when he's semi-hard.

"Like what you see babe?" Kendall smirked, bringing Logan from his thoughts once again.

"I certainly do. Just can't believe someone can be that big."

"Well some are born lucky. I just do happen to be one of those people. You're not too bad yourself either." Kendall said grabbing at Logan's 7 1/2 inch member, making him moan.

"Mmmm let's save that for the bed. Right now let's just kiss." Logan said.

And that's just what they did. Logan wrapped his arms around Kendall's neck as the blonde assaulted his lips with his own. The both moaned as Kendall dominated Logan's mouthed and mapped out his sensitive spots with his tongue.

After being in the shower for a full ten minutes of just making out, the two decided it was time to get to the good stuff. Logan cut off the water and turned around to face Kendall.

The brunette the wrapped his legs around Kendall's waist and wrapped his arms around his neck.

"Now I know what it feels like to be this height." Logan said leaning in to kiss Kendall. The blonde captured his lips in a kiss and opened the walk-in shower door to walk to the bedroom.

Kendall carried Logan all the way over to the king sized bed and climbed on it until Logan's body was fully under his. Logan could feel Kendall's cock get hard rubbing against his thigh as the ground their hips together.

The two had a steady rhythm going as the rubbed their erections together for friction. Logan's cock rubbing against Kendall's was driving the blonde crazy. He wanted more from the brunette.

"Mmm babe you're so hot, you wanna go further?"

"Yeah we've come this far can't stop now." Logan looked deep into Kendall's eyes, knowing the blonde would take care of him while he gave himself to the spy.

Kendall smiled and spit in his hand and rub it over his cock from tip to base. He made sure his cock was lubed up before he did anything. He spread Logan's legs and got in between them. Logan instinctively wrapped his legs tight around the blondes waist. The blonde spy then lined himself up with Logan's hole and thrusted his 10 inch cock into his tight ass.

"Oh my...mmmmm Kendall!" Logan moaned out in pleasure.

"Yeah that's it baby! Moan for me."

Kendall slowly thrusted repeatedly into the tight, warm, velvety heat which was Logan.

"Oh my God babe, you're so tight!"

Logan wrapped his arms around Kendall's neck and pulled him down into a deep kiss as the blonde began to thrust harder and faster.

"Mmmmmm fuck Kendall, I'm so close."

"Me too baby just hold on!" Kendall panted out as he thrusted harder hitting Logan's sweet spot causing Logan's fingernails to dig into his back.

"Unhhhhh! Oh my gosh hit that again!" Logan screamed in pleasure while clawing at Kendall's back.

Kendall did as he was told. He repeatedly hit Logan's prostate and soon Logan's seed was spilling from his hard cock. Seeing Logan come undone sent Kendall over the edge and had him screaming into Logan shoulder as he came deep inside of Logan,filling him to the brim. the blonde collapsed on top of Logan.

They both laid there in a sweaty, panting heap of limbs, neither knowing of how their act of passion would change their lives. Kendall rolled off behind Logan and got under the red covers. He pulled them up over Logan as well and wrapped his wounded arm around his torso.

"That was incredible!" Logan exclaimed.

"Yeah? Well there's more where that came from." Kendall smirked and kissed Logan's neck. Logan turned over and faced Kendall to look him in the eyes. He stared deep into the green orbs and leaned in to kiss Kendall. The kissed for a minute or so and then broke apart for air. Logan laid his head on Kendall's bare muscular chest and listened to his heart beat. Soon they both fell asleep Logan wrapped protectively in Kendall's arms.

* * *

Ok! I'm so sorry for the late update my computer crashed and I haven't fixed it yet. This is my first smut scene so I don't know how you all will take to it so let me know. I will be updating soon. So until next time.:)

~TheaterKid


	12. Chapter 12: Dancing with the Devil

Chapter 12: Dancing with the Devil

The sunlight was beaming right on Kendall's face, causing him to wake up. He blinked until his eyes were fully adjusted to his surroundings. He looked at the clock and saw that it was 10:30. A sudden flashback of the events that took place last night came flooding back into his memory. He remembered that he just tapped the ass of the face of the CIA, Last night, IN THAT BED!

The post-coitus bliss began to set in as Kendall remembered how he made Logan moan and writhe under him.

'Speaking of Logan, where is he?' The blonde thought to himself. He clearly remembered the brunette falling asleep on his chest. Kendall sat up on his elbows and looked around the room until he saw Logan standing in the balcony doorway, staring at the sky with the bed sheet pulled up to his chest to cover his modesty.

Kendall thought it was kind of cinematically cliché, but it was cute on the brunette. The blonde crept slowly out the bed and pulled on his black boxer briefs. He walked slowly until he was behind Logan. He wrapped his arms around Logan causing him to gasp but relax into the touch.

"Good Morning, beautiful." Kendall said huskily and showered Logan's neck in kisses.

"Mmmm it sure is now that's you're awake." Logan angled his neck to give the blonde better access.

Kendall sucked and nipped at Logan's neck leaving a few bruises marking him as his. Logan moaned as the blonde kissed him from the base of his neck to the shell of his ear. Little did they know, while they were sharing their morning passion, a secret photographer was taking pictures of them from across the roof.

The two decided to go and sit on the bed for a little and talk about their objective for the week ahead of them and what happened in that bed almost twenty four hours ago.

"So..." Kendall started.

"So..."

"About last night, what do you call that?" Kendall asked.

"I don't know. Two coworkers who slept together out of horny, sexual passion."

"Really? Don't you think we kind of for went the whole "coworker" relationship status. I don't know of you know, but what happened last night is more than just us being coworkers."

"Well what do you want it to be?"

Kendall looked over at Logan from his position of reclining against the headboard, who was now sitting on the side of the bed.

"If you want to...and if you allow me to...I would like to be more than your coworker."

"Partner?" Logan asked turning towards Kendall.

"No."

"Friend?"

"A little bit closer."

"You wanna be my boyfriend?"

"Only if you want me to be. And I think you do."

"Oh? And how do you know that mister?" Logan asked in sarcastic disbelief.

"I know because you would try and stop me if I did this." Kendall said as he crawled across the bed and captured Logan's lips in a deep, passionate kiss. It didn't take long for Logan to respond and kiss back. All of his defense mechanisms seem to fade away when he is around Kendall. He reached up and cupped his hand on Kendall's cheek.

They kissed until they both needed air. Logan pulled back and smiled at Kendall. He leaned forward until he was next to Kendall's ear and whispered into it.

"You think you got me all figured out, don't you?"

The brunette pulled back and got up from the bed and headed to the bathroom, leaving Kendall to follow his movements with his eyes. Logan got to the bathroom doors, dropped the sheet at the entrance and turned around to Kendall and smirked before walking further into the bathroom and starting the shower.

"You coming or what, boyfriend?" The spy called out to the bedroom. The blonde snapped out of his daze and jumped up from the bed. In a matter of seconds, he was stripped of his boxers and in the shower with his now current lover.

* * *

It was now four o'clock in the afternoon and Logan was gathering his spy suit for the night ahead of them, when his cell phone rang. Yes, he gets nationwide coverage. He looked at the caller ID,saw it was Camille and he answered.

"Hey Cami! How are you?" He answered giddily.

"Uh hi Logan, if this is even Logan I'm talking to. Who are you and what have you done with the real Logan?"

"Oh shut up Camille this is me!" he laughed.

"Ok seriously what's up with you what's got you all giddy and happy?"

"Nothing in particular, just... Can you keep a secret?"

"Yeah you know I can." Lie." You're not on crack are you? Did that son of a bitch get you hooked on some drug? I swear I'll kill him if he's hurt you in some way!" Camille ranted.

"NO NO NO! Camille calm down! He's actually the reason I asked you to keep a secret. You see me and Kendall...Kendall and me... I and Kendall...KENDALL and I went on a date..sss." Logan squeaked out.

Silence.

"Hello?"

"YOU WHAT? Logan, I thought you hated him and he hated you!"

"I know, but things happened, words were said and BAM! We've gone on two dates already."

"Wow! It seems like it was just yesterday you were crying in your office about him."

"Oh Camille...there's one more thing."

"What is it? Are you pregnant?"

"No! But I slept with Kendall!"

"I'm sorry...come again?"

"I slept with Kendall." Logan confessed to his best friend.

"How slept?"

"Like he entered the premises slept."

"Oh Logan, you dirty boy! I thought your dry spell would never end! James and Carlos owe 30 bucks!" She laughed.

"I can't believe you brought my stepbrother and brother-in-law into my sex life. All jokes aside, Kendall's been really sweet and he's taken me on some really nice dates."

"Forget the dates Hun, how is he in the sheets?"

"Talk about being blunt. All I can say is the man can tap this anytime he wants. He's a freaking sex god!"

"Where is your sex god of Alpert anyway?"

"He's out getting our tech from French Intelligence for our mission tonight. He should be back in a few minutes. Seriously Camille, I'm starting to love the guy. He's sexy, sweet, romantic, and let's face it, one look from the guy and my underwear is on the floor."

"Well I'm happy for you Logan, you finally found happiness... And guy who could actually penetrate the impenetrable!" She teased.

"Camille! I can't believe you just said that!" He laughed.

"It's true honey!"

Logan heard the key card being slid into the scanner and decided to end the conversation.

"Camille got to go! My man is here!"

"Get some Loges!" Camille yelled as Logan hit the end call button. The brunette turned around to see Kendall with a big black duffle bag.

"Hey baby!" Kendall said as closed he the door.

"Hey! Whatcha got there?" Logan asked as he walked to the door and kissed Kendall.

"That's different! What's gotten into you?" Kendall said dropping the bag and gripping Logan's waist.

"Nothing I just wanted to greet my boyfriend with something other than an insult." Logan wrapped his arms around Kendall's neck.

"Hmm and what I have in this bag pertains to tonight's mission."

"Awww we supposed to have two more nights off before we have to work." Logan whined leaning into Kendall and looking him in the eyes.

"I know baby, but even if our two weeks aren't up before we have to go to work, we can always do other stuff after work." Kendall smirked as he put his head against Logan's

"Mmm I like that idea. Let's get to work so we can have fun later."

"Alrighty then." Kendall picked up the bag and carried it over to the couch and Logan sat right next to him.

"Ok, so what we have here in our Bag-of-Fun is your standard molar mike, which I'm pretty sure you're familiar with. Next, we have the voice modulator. You wear it around your neck like a choker. It changes the sound and pitch of your voice, so if you wanted to sound like a woman you could or if you wanted to sound like a grandpa you could. Last but never least, we have knockout gas, my favorite weapon of choice." Kendall explained and Logan just nodded, taking in all the information he just received.

"Ok where and who are we spying on?"

"Tonight, we're going for the big guy...Mileaux." Kendall looked at Logan with a smirk.

"I love a challenge." Logan said. He saw something red in the black bag." "Hey what's that red thing?"

"Oh that's your disguise for tonight. Say how do you feel about Marilyn Monroe?" Logan went wide eyed and Kendall smirked at him.

* * *

"I still can't believe I let you convince me to wear this wig and dress!" Logan whispered slash yelled as he and Kendall were hiding behind bushes behind a cabaret.

Logan was now dressed in a bright red Marilyn Monroe-like dress, with tan character heels and a long, brunette, wavy wig.

"Baby, you look great! I only need you to get close to Mileaux and get a hand print from him so we can get into his office. Ok?"

"Alright, I'll go with it this time, but next time you dressing up as the girl.

"Yeah right! Now! Let's get going." They walked up to the bouncer outside the backstage door. Logan

(French)

"(What do you want?)" The bouncer asked coldly.

"(Ah yes this is Lola Bustiere! The best performer this side of Europe has ever seen.)" Kendall exaggerated with a fake accent as he told the lie. He patted Logan on the shoulder and he whimpered. The man looked Kendall up and down but looked harshly at Logan as if he could see right through the dress.

"(She's not on the list.)" The bouncer said as he scanned over the clipboard.

"(Lola is never on the list. Because your boss knows that she is supposed to make a special appearance. If she doesn't get to hair and makeup and on that stage soon, you'll be looking for more than a name on a list!)" Kendall fake threatened and saw the man tense up at the mention of his job on the line. Logan just stared at Kendall with fear.

Two minutes later, Logan was sitting in a director's chair being prepped with makeup and a mike Mentally, Logan was freaking out . Externally, Logan was hyperventilating. He hasn't been onstage since his third grade production of the 'Itsy Bitsy Spider' where he was the spider and he threw up all over the stage and caused Billy Greines to wind up in a neck brace. Kendall walked up behind Logan an put his hands on his shoulders.

"You're gonna do great. Just remember touch his hand, get a print, and get offstage so we can get into the office."

"Easy for you to say. You're not going up there and performing in front of people. Rich people might I add. I haven't performed onstage since the third grade where I puked and caused a kid to end in a neck brace."

"Logan, most of those people are French and only understand French. You're singing in English...and I believe in you." Kendall said softly, making Logan stand up from his chair and turn to face him. He looked into Kendall's emerald irises before kissing him deeply. Kendall moved his lips against Logan's and moaned. They broke apart as not to ruin Logan's lipstick.

"Thank you." Logan said softly and Kendall took his hands into his own and kissed the back of both hands.

"Anytime babe. Now you go to the side of the stage and I'll talk to you through the ear piece to let you know when I spot him. Also, make sure the modulator is set to a woman's voice. Don't want them to think Lola's a he!" The blonde teased. That made Logan chuckle.

The brunette did as he was told and adjusted the choker to make sure it was on the correct setting.

"Mike check one, two, and three." Logan's now woman voice came through the speakers as he tested his lavaliere mic."Wow I really do sound like a chick!" Logan commented to himself before taking his place on the dark stage with the male dancers. The spotlight now on Logan, who was turned away from the away from the audience. The spy took a deep breath and began his song.

'The French... are glad... to die for love...'

He began to shake his hips as the big band began to go into full drive. Logan sharply pivoted on his heels and continued to sing.

_'A kiss on the hand maybe quite continental, but diamonds are a girl's best friend._

_'A kiss may be grand but it won't pay the rental on your humble flat or help you feed your -ranrhh- pussycat!'_

Logan made a kitty scratch hand gesture.

_'Men grow cold as girls grow old and we all lose our charms in the end.'_

_'But square cut or pear shape these rocks don't lose their shape! Diamonds are a girl's best friend!'_

One male dancer picked Logan as the music picked up. He put Logan down upon cue.

"Babe I found him! Third table to your

Right!" Kendall called into his molar mic.

_'Tiffany's!'_ Logan pointed to his left looking at a random man.

"Your other right!" Kendall yelled.

_'Cartier!'_ Logan gasped and pointed directly at Mileaux. The man was tall, blonde, not dirty blonde like Kendall, with icy blue eyes. He was dressed in a black jacket with an open Burgundy shirt and black pants.

_'Cause we are living in a material world and I am material girl.*kiss* Ahh'_. As Logan sang, he took it as his chance to take Mileaux's hand and get a print. He walked into the audience, up to Mileaux's table and grabbed the man's hand and held it for 3 seconds and released it. Mission accomplished, the handprint was now copied into the gel on Logan's hand which is unnoticeable.

Mileaux smiled as he took "Lola's" hand in his. Logan winked and smiled at him. Kendall, who was watching from the side of the stage behind the curtains, knew Logan was just doing his job but he still felt a twinge of jealousy.

_'Come and get me boys!_' Logan held both of his arms straight and the male dancers picked him up and carried to the stage.

_'Black star, Roscor, talk to me Harry Zidler Tell me all about it!'_

Two of the male dancers lifted Logan onto their shoulders as he sang.

_'There may come a time when a lass needs a lawyer...but diamonds are a girl's best friend'_

_'There may come a time when a.. Hard-boiled employer thinks you're awful nice... But get that ice or else no dice!'_

The chorus girls then joined after Logan jumped into a cradle position. Logan stood up and turned away to adjust his dress and fake boobs. He ran back up the steps to finish the song.

_'Cause that's when those louses go back to their spouses! Diamonds... Are a...GIRL'S...BEST...'_

Logan twirled until he was caught by Kendall. The blonde dipped him and smiled down at him. Logan looked at the crowd and finished the lyrics.

_"Friend."_ The trumpets flared and the girls with giant feather fans covered them and they ran offstage.

"Oh my god that was amazing! Where did you learn to do all that? And in HEELS?" Kendall exclaimed.

"That was always one my favorite songs and I saw Nicole Kidman do it in Moulin Rouge and I figured "why not?" The heels... I can't give an answer to because I don't even know how I did it." Logan chuckled.

"All I know is you did great! You may have to sing for me one day."

"I may just take you up on that."

Kendall smirked as he grabbed the duffle bag with their change of clothes to break into Mileaux's office downstairs.

* * *

The two spies walked down the hall to an elevator as the door closed Logan looked out and saw a black figure down the hall walk by just as the doors closed. He didn't tell Kendall, afraid he would go after the figure rather than the task at hand.

He looked at the blonde to see if he noticed but Kendall was searching through the bag for something.

When the elevator got to the basement level, Logan was already out of the wig, heels, and dress and into his spy suit as was Kendall.

"You ready?" Logan asked.

"Ready when you are babe."

Logan looked at the doors as they opened and spoke in a low voice.

"Lets do this."

* * *

I hope you all liked this chapter. Im sorry I'm updating late. I had a lot of writers block so it was hard to write this chap but it was fun. I used a Marilyn Monroe song as a tribute to my favorite show SMASH and musical theater in general.

If you haven't seen it, check it out it's awesome!

For the song, I used the Moulin Rouge! Version by Nicole Kidman.

For the dress, here's the link. /blog/media/blogs/redhotbrides/marilyn_rockabilly_

Reviews please?

Until next time

~TheaterKid


	13. Chapter 13: Breaking In

**Chapter 13: Breaking In**

* * *

Hey people! I just want to say thank you to everyone who read and reviewed my story and the last chapter that I posted. It means a lot to me that people actually read and like my story. I noticed that it seems like the story or the events in the plot are moving quite fast i.e., Kendall and Logan sleeping together and Logan warming up to him faster than he should've or that I feel he should've. If you feel the story is moving too fast, feel free to tell me to slow down and I'll do just that.:)

Also to answer a reviewer's question, Logan only dressed up as girl this one time in reference to his cross dressing in a season 1 episode of BTR and his night as a stripper was just apart of him doing what he has to do for his job. He is meant to be submissive to Kendall and I wanted to portray him as a little less manly but still masculine. I hope this answers your question :)

* * *

Logan and Kendall stepped out of the elevator and into the dark hallway. There was only one working light and it was flickering. The sound of water leaking from a broken pipe could be heard closely.

"Judging by their lack of proper lighting and feasible plumbing, I'd say this is the perfect place for an underground office ."Logan said coming out of the elevator with his gun held in front of him.

"No kidding. I mean look at this place! I've seen sewers nicer than this."

"You've been in sewers before?" Logan asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Recon mission." Kendall simply replied.

"Hmmm Well it's still the perfect place for an underground office. I mean you're so distracted by the look and stench of the place along with all these twists and turns you wouldn't even think of looking down here. Can you look up where the office is on your locator?" Logan asked as they walked further into the dark hallway.

"Yeah, hold on." Kendall replied as he pulled out his tablet from his back pack and came up with a holographic layout of the building. Logan got closer to Kendall to get a better look

"Ok so we're here in Tunnel D and his office is all the way in Tunnel E." Kendall explained.

"So from here we go straight down this hallway. Then we take a right, then a left, then a right, then a left, then a left-"

"Is that it?"

"-Another right, then two lefts and then it will be a second door on the right!" Kendall finished turning his tablet off and stashing it away in his back pack. Logan sighed, lowering his gun and putting it into his holster.

"This hallway isn't gonna walk itself so we better keep moving. The show ends at midnight."

"What time is it now?" Kendall asked.

"11:20, so let's get going."

The two headed down the dimly lit hallway and followed their directions.

Fifteen minutes later after getting lost near the random aquarium they found, the spies were finally on Tunnel E.

"We're finally on Tunnel E! What door is the office?" Logan asked.

"Second door on the right."

They stopped at the grey metal door in front of them. Logan went further and attempted to open turn the knob, but it didn't budge. The door was locked. Logan tried to ram it with his shoulder and kick it down but that didn't work either.

"Well that's just great! The door's locked and it just so happens to be made out of metal."

"Hold on. Let me try! I'm pretty sure I can knock this door down." Kendall said with confidence.

"Oh I'd like to see you try. This door would beat both of us in a fight any day."

"Well it obviously hasn't met Kendall Donald Knight!" Kendall backed up to the wall facing the door and took the running stance.

"Hah...Donald." Logan chuckled under his breath. Kendall ,with his highly trained hearing, heard the remark and snapped.

"Can it, Hortense!" He said sternly, putting a halt to Logan's laughing.

"Killjoy."

"Now watch and learn. Door, prepare to be taken down by the one and only...Kendall Knight!"

The blonde charged at the door like a raging bull. Logan watched in amusement, for he knew what the blonde's fate would be against the door.

**BAM**!

Logan closed his eyes as soon as the Kendall came into contact with the door.

"Owwwww..." Kendall moaned.

Logan squatted next to the now sprawled human which is his partner.

"Yep. Definitely not your best plan yet, big guy." Logan patted Kendall's chest and stood up.

"That door is as locked up as Grandma's bowels on Friday." Kendall was standing up and looking at Logan with a weird look wondering how Logan's, Grandma's bowels were relevant to the door.

"Fridays were fried chicken night back home." Logan explained.

"Ah. I see. What can we do to get inside that office?"

Kendall and Logan paced the floor as they thought. Logan groaned and put his palms to his face. Then an idea struck Kendall, Logan's hand.

"Hey Logan?"

"Yeah?"

"What if the handprint not only works to open the computer but also the entire office?"

Logan looked up at Kendall wide eyed, astounded by his discovery.

"Oh my gosh! Kendall, that may have been the smartest thing you've ever said in your entire life." Logan exclaimed, making Kendall frown.

"Well, Genius, why don't you try the hand that has the print on it to open the door before we get caught."

Logan reached out to the door except with the hand that had the gel copied hand print. He gripped the handle and heard a sudden beep. The door opened as Logan pushed against it.

"Yes! We're in! It looks like you're not as dumb as I perceived." Logan said smugly as he entered the room to sit at the desk, Kendall close on his heels. They both stopped to glance around the room.

"Whoa." They said in unison.

The office inside was nothing like the rest of underground hallways. The office was fully furnished with a large maple wood desk with a leather rolling chair. Beautiful and dramatic paintings hung decoratively around the room, some probably stolen. Leather couches were placed around the room along with two leather business chairs placed in front the desk.

The spies walked further into the room and Logan sat down in front of the expensive looking computer. Immediately, Logan got to work while Kendall walked around the office and inspected everything.

Logan found the scanner and placed his hand on it and let the machine scan it for approval. Five seconds later, the machine beeped and turned green signaling Logan was granted access.

"Yes! Now to find out where this bastard is trying to set up the Mega Ray." Logan typed away furiously on the keyboard. Rapid streams of random numbers and letters appeared on the monitor. Fingers racing desperately over the keys, Logan typed in firewall breaking codes and passwords to find what he needed.

"Damn, he's good at keeping things stored away. I've just had to go through eight firewalls within the last two seconds. Speaking of seconds, what time is it?"

"11:50. So we need to hurry and put the files on a flash drive and get out of here."

Logan nodded and took out his jump drive and plugged it into the USB port. Once Logan cracked the final firewall and got to the files menu he clicked the file that seemed like the right one. When it opened, a list of names began to appear and stopped at 10.

"Hey Kendall! Come here and tell me if any of these names look familiar to you."

Kendall walked over to the desk and placed himself next to Logan and let his eyes roam over the list of names.

"No, none of them ring any bells. Who are these people?"

"Part suppliers, I'm guessing. The mega ray parts that he didn't have he must've bought from these people. Now let's see where he's planning to build and place this contraption."

Logan started clicking different files, trying to find a document of the placement of the ray. He soon found a file that was called M-RAY and decided that was right file. He clicked on it and a chart came up on the screen.

"Oh my gosh! I think I found it. Look it says he's got it set to detonate in...L.A. ." Logan's voice fell silent and Kendall stared blankly. That's when he decided to break the silence.

"Well if you gotta go, you gotta go!"

Kendall chuckled sarcastically. Logan spun around in the chair and glared at the blonde in pure disbelief at what he just said.

"I can't believe you just said that. All those innocent people are going to lose their lives and it's not gonna stop just in LA. This says the ray will connect to the satellite in space and start a mass destruction! Now that's not so funny now is it?!" the brunette reprimanded, eyes full of anger.

"Damn babe it was a joke! There's no need to go all Army General on me!"

"It was such an insensitive thing to say." Logan retorted turning around to computer. Kendall sighed and leaned down then put his lips to Logan's neck. Logan tensed up at the intimate action and moved his neck away from Kendall's lips.

"Don't touch me." Logan warned in a low voice. Kendall huffed in anger at how Logan was acting towards him.

Logan began saving everything to the flash drive because it was now 11:57 and they really needed to get out of the office.

"Done! Everything's on the drive, now let's get the hell out of here before we get caught." Logan stood up from the desk, seeing Kendall was already by the door and began to walk that way. On his way from behind the desk, Logan accidentally kicked the trash can over. At that very moment a blaring alarm went off with a flashing red light.

Both spies looked at each other knowingly before taking off into a sprint out of the room. The one thing Logan forgot to do was log off the computer. The spies ran out the door and into the hallway from which they came except this time they took a different route. A route that landed them face to face with six guards, who seemingly appeared out of nowhere.

The henchmen crowded around the two like hungry vultures waiting for a meal. Kendall and Logan's backs were pressed against each other as they did a full 360 to see all of their opponents.

"Any plans Mitchell?" Kendall asked Logan hastily.

"Yeah! Kick some SERIOUS henchmen ass!" He responded before taking a quick lunge at the guard in front of him and knocking him out. That seemed to trigger the other guards to join in.

Kendall side-kicked the guard in front him and punched him in the throat. Logan ran up the wall and backflipped off of it, landing behind two guards and kicking both of them into the wall. The guards regained their strength and lunged at Logan with their fists. Logan, quickly thinking, managed to drop into a split and avoid the attack. He grabbed both guards by their ankles and twisted them, causing both to fall and cry out in agony from broken limbs.

The brunette pushed himself up from his current position and stood to his feet he walked to the two guards and knocked them both unconscious with two swift kicks to the face. When he turned around, Kendall had knocked out the guards who were attacking him.

The spies took deep breaths before they decided to speak. "Ok, let's get the get the hell out of here before anymore guards come." Logan said before running towards the exit leaving Kendall behind. Kendall grabbed his bag from the floor and put it on his back. He began to run to the exit but as soon as he to the door, a dart with a note on the end struck the door. This made Kendall stop in his tracks. He slowly walked towards the door and grabbed the note from the dart.

'Get rid of Mitchell.'

The message was simple and to the point. Kendall took in a deep breath and turned around. He saw a black figure in the farthest, darker part of the hallway that pointed at him with a gloved hand. Seeing this he nodded at the figure assertively before running out the door to the spy car that waited for him.

* * *

The spies were back at the hotel and preparing themselves for bed. Logan had headed for the shower as soon as they entered the penthouse. Neither of them was speaking to other or rather Logan was still mad about what Kendall had said and was giving him the silent treatment.

"_The first fight in our so called 'relationship'_." Kendall thought to himself angrily while he showered. Logan was currently brushing his teeth. Dressed in his night wear which consisted of a light grey t-shirt and black boxer briefs, Logan rinsed his mouth out and walked out of the bathroom and climbed into bed. He laid on his back and stared at the ceiling.

Five minutes later, the doors came open to reveal a black boxer-brief clad Kendall. The blonde had a towel wrapped around his neck, tossing it aside and climbing into bed alongside his lover. He leaned over and tried to kiss Logan goodnight but was refused by the brunette as he turned on his side and faced away from Kendall. "Goodnight to you too." Kendall huffed and turned off the light and jerked the covers onto himself as he lay facing away from the brunette.

Logan shed a quiet tear but wiped it away quickly refusing to let himself cry. He hated it when people were mad at him. Even though he was trained to keep his emotions in check at all times, that was an issue along with his mother's death that bothered him. Logan's eyes felt heavy and soon he allowed himself to fall asleep.

Meanwhile, Kendall did the complete opposite. He was awake thinking about the words in the note. The blonde leaned against the headboard and stared out the window looking at the moon that shone brightly.

The blonde got tired of just sitting there so he quietly got up from his resting place and walked over to the counter across the room where the bourbon was. He poured himself a glass before he returned to bed. The blonde sat on the edge of the bed and stared out the window in deep thought. Logan, having woken up when he felt the shift in the bed turned over to see Kendall in his current position.

The brunette crawled over behind the blonde and rubbed circles on his lower back, making Kendall turn around and smile. "Hey baby." The blonde whispered.

"Hi."

Kendall swung his long legs back onto the bed and pulled the covers back on himself. Logan leaned up to Kendall and placed a chaste kiss on his lips before laying his spiky head on his bare chest. The blonde wrapped his muscular arms around Logan's waist and kissed the top his head. They soon fell asleep wrapped in each other's embrace.

* * *

Omg! Please don't bring out the pitch forks and torches. I'm really sorry for not updating sooner. I've just had really bad writers block mixed with laziness. But now since FF allows you to post from iPod notes in going to be updating more frequently.

So let me know what you think of this chapter. You which button to click on!;)

Until next time

~TheaterKid


	14. Chapter 14: Truth Be Told

Chapter 14: Truth Be Told

The morning light shined brightly into the penthouse suite. Kendall and Logan were sleeping soundly until Logan's phone started to ringing. Kendall's eyes fluttered open when the sound of Logan's ringtone blared. He rubbed sleep from his eyes as he came to. He began to shake Logan gently to wake him up.

"Logan...Logan."

"Hmm?" Logan grumbled into Kendall's chest.

"Your phone's ringing."

"You answer it." He mumbled.

"No it's your phone. Come on baby, you gotta get up now." Kendall cooed. Logan groaned as he sat up and stretched his muscles. He reached over to the night stand and grabbed his very loud phone. He looked at the screen and saw it was Director Buchanan calling. He sighed and clicked on the green symbol to answer the call.

"Hello?"

"Good morning, Agent Mitchell. I trust that you slept well."

"Yes sir I was until something woke me up." Logan said blatantly, not caring if it was his boss.

"You should be glad that I woke you up because you are missing something important."

"What is it?"

"Turn your T.V. on to the news."

Logan hit the end button on his phone and did as he was told and Kendall sat back and watched in concern as the brunette used the remote to flip through the various channels. Finally, the CNN logo appeared on the screen and Logan sat near the edge of the bed to watch the reporter speak.

"Good evening everyone, I'm Clanelope Storms bringing you the current news of the hour." Both the spies chuckled at her name. The newswoman continued on with her report.

"Earlier today, a car bomb was set off in Los Angeles in front of the Mayor's , no one was in the car or harmed from the explosion." Logan and Kendall stared blankly at the flat screen, both in shock from the news.

"As of an hour after the incident, Mayor Hoyley is in under high security for protection. LAPD has concluded this was an act of public terrorism and was meant to scare the public for reasons are investigating further into the situation. On another account a dog and cat do the "hammer-time"-" Logan had enough of the news and flipped the TV off.

"Hey! I wanted to see that!" Kendall whined. Logan scoffed and jumped off the bed turning to face Kendall.

"We have much bigger things to deal with than watch odd house pets dancing to M.C. friggin Hammer!"

"It's his number one hit though!"

"I don't give a rat's ass if it was his number zero hit! Did you not see what is happening?! Mileaux is already starting his reign of terror on everyone and who better to start it with than the Mayor of Los Angeles!"Logan glared at Kendall.

The blonde lowered his head in slight shame. Logan saw this and softened his gaze on the blonde.

"I'm sorry, I just get so frustrated when I have a lot of pressure on me. Having basically all of humanity depending on you to save them is kind of scary to me.I might look like I have it all together but I don't. I don't want to let anyone down." Logan sat on the bed facing away from Kendall not wanting him to see him in a pitiful state.

That's when it dawned on Kendall. Logan was no longer holding up that protective barrier that guarded his heart. He didn't see the arrogant,smart-ass, know-it-all Logan. He saw a person who was doing everything he could to protect people and make everyone happy.

Kendall stared at Logan's back and finally decided to console him. He got up from his spot in the bed and grabbed Logan's hands. From there, he guided both of them into the bathroom. He picked up a solemn Logan and set him on the counter top. Kendall plugged in the stopper and turned on the faucet for the bath tub. He added lavender scented soap to create bubbles.

Once it filled up, he turned to Logan who was still looking down in the dumps. He lifted his chin to where Logan's chocolate orbs were staring right back into his emerald ones. The blonde leaned in and kissed Logan softly on his lips. The kiss wasn't rough or had any tongue. It was slow, sensual and passionate. Kendall thumbed at the hem of Logan's shirts and Logan got the hint to take it off.

Logan was now in his boxer briefs as Kendall was already in his. Kendall kissed him while he pushed Logan's underwear to his ankles. The short man stepped out of his garments, never breaking away from the heated kiss. Kendall soon did the same thing.

Now both are stark naked and kissing each other deeply and passionately. Logan wrapped his arms around Kendall's neck and brought him deeper into the kiss. Before anything could get more heated than it already was, Kendall pulled away from the whimpered at the loss, chocolate eyes lidded with lust.

"We should get in before the water gets cold." Kendall smirked at Logan. The brunette nodded in agreement and watched as Kendall stepped in the tub and sat down. The blonde closed his eyes and moaned as he allowed his muscles to relax under the warm water.

"Ahh this feels so good. I just wish there were someone who could join me in this nice, HOT, bath. Logan chuckled at Kendall's "subtlety" of trying to coax him into the tub. He stepped in the tub and sat in between Kendall's legs and rested himself against the blonde's chest.

The two spies now submerged by foamy bubbles, relaxed into each other's bodies. Logan laid back, closed his eyes and rested his head on Kendall's left shoulder. Kendall relaxed against the wall and wrapped his arms around Logan. He leaned over and kissed the side of his brunette companion 's spiky hair.

"Mmm this does feel nice." Logan sighed with a smile and snuggled deeper into Kendall's chest.

"So tell me. Why do you feel stressed?" Kendall asked. Logan's eyes popped open at the question. He sighed before answering.

"If you haven't noticed already, I'm a very driven person and when I see something I want, I go after it with everything I got. Protecting people is my job and stopping guys like Mileaux is what drives and pushes me until I've taken them down. My mom died a hero and I feel like I'd be letting her down if I didn't catch the bad guy every time."

"So you're doing this to please your mom? Or are you doing it to get approval?"Kendall asked.

"You make it sound like I'm doing this for a selfish reason." Logan defended.

"I hate to say it but it's looking that way. Logan, I may not know much about doing the right thing, but I know if I was going to do it I wouldn't be doing it to please someone who's dead!"

That did it for Logan. He didn't say anything else to Kendall. He simply stood up and proceeded to exit the tub.

"Where are you going? Babe! You know I didn't mean that."

"Do I? If you didn't mean it, you wouldn't have said it."

"Damn it Logan! Every time someone says something you don't like, you can't just storm off. just let it roll off your shoulders and move on." He then softened his tone."Babe I'm sorry,just come back to the tub. It's getting cold and you didn't even let me give you a massage yet." Kendall smiled apologetically. Logan sighed heavily and dropped the towel he had in his hand and walked back towards the tub.

He reassumed his position in between Kendall's legs except sitting forward this with his back exposed to Kendall.

"Start with my shoulders." Logan softly commanded.

Kendall smirked and did as he was told. He brought his hands to Logan's shoulders and began working out his tense spots. Logan groaned as the blonde hit a knot in his right shoulder. "Damn, You're tense!" "I wonder why."

The immediately returned to silence. Kendall then thought of a way to get back on to Logan's good side. He leaned forward and began to lightly peck Logan with his lips, creating a path from his neck to shoulder. Logan moaned softly as Kendall continued his ministrations.

"Mmm I'm still mad at you but this feels so good." Logan moaned as he rolled his head around to allow Kendall more access.

"Mmm...baby, just imagine what I can do to that body of yours." Kendall growled huskily into his ear before he nipped at it. Kendall leaned back against the tub bringing Logan back with him. The brunette angles his head back to where he can kiss Kendall. Kendall moved his lips against Logan's slowly. They broke away for air and rested their heads against each other's. Kendall lightly blew air across Logan's nose, making him giggle. Kendall gave him another quick peck on the lips.

"I wish I could spend every moment like this with you." Kendall looking serious. Logan looked at the blonde with a smile.

"I wish you could too, but then who would save the world...over and over and over again?" Logan asked as he played with the bubbles.

"Well we can still save the world, just right here from the bath tub. How would you like that. Baby?"

"I'd like that a lot except I wouldn't want the people I'm saving to see me naked. That would ruin me."

"Like I ruined you?"Kendall smirked.

"Exactly like how you ruined me."

Logan leaned up and pecked Kendall on the lips. Being as horny as Kendall was, he captured Logan's lips again into a deep kiss. That soon turned into a full blown make-out session

They stayed in the tub for another ten minutes before getting out to get dressed and have a video conference call with their director and the FBI director later that afternoon.

* * *

It was five o'clock in the afternoon when the spies received a video conference call on the living room T.V.. Kendall made sure the camera was hooked up before he sat down next to Logan and answered the call. Director Buchanan's face appeared on the screen along with another man who was unrecognizable to both spies.

"Good Afternoon Agents, this is Director McHale over the FBI."

"Good evening, nice to meet you both."

"Pleasure." Logan greeted with a smile.

"Sup." Kendall stated blankly with a stoic face.

Director Buchanan continued speaking," Now we've called you both because there has been a change of plans on your mission. I know you were supposed to stay in Paris for two months but Mileaux is putting his plan into motion quicker than we thought he would. You both must return to LA and start a tactical plan of how we can get rid of Mileaux and his ray." Logan then spoke up once he finished.

"Directors, My partner and I broke into Mileaux's office and obtained information off his computer, which we will bring in when we return. In one of the files we found one of the detonation places which in turn happens to be Los Angeles. I believe the bombing today or yesterday in US time was a warning of what's to come. I think it's best if we warn the public of Mileaux and what he's capable of and soon evacuate them."

"Agent Mitchell, I couldn't agree more about your observation and yes I think we should at least the warn the public, at least of what he looks like. That way if anyone were to come into contact with him or any of his affiliates, they can be apprehended on the spot." Mchale said.

Kendall sat there silently and stared at the three men communicating back and forth. Little did they know, the blonde was coming up with a plan of his own in his mind.

* * *

After a good three hours of planning flight times and an agency conference meeting, Logan left out of the suite to go the market and pick up a few things. Kendall stayed behind, telling Logan he was tired and that he was going to go to sleep.

Once he heard the door close, Kendall sprang into action. He picked up the room phone and dialed room service, ordering chocolate strawberries and a bottle of the finest champagne.

He went upstairs and grabbed one of the red bed sheets and quilt to lay on the floor as a pallet in front of the fireplace.

The blonde the got the pieces of wood from the side of the fireplace and threw them in the pit. He turned the gas on and grabbed the box of matches and struck two of them. After successfully lighting a fire, he dropped the matches on the wood causing them to burn immediately.

No more than two minutes later, there was knock on the door and voice calling out 'Room Service'. Kendall answered the door and let the man roll the cart in. The guy left cart next to the table behind the couch. Kendall tipped the waiter and closed the door after he left.

The spy took the remote and put on some soft romantic music. He grabbed the bowl of chocolate covered strawberries and placed them in the middle of the pallet. He ran back upstairs, took off his shirt leaving him in only his pants and got two pillows for them to rest on after the evening's "events".

After all was set, he reached in his pocket and took out his phone. He dialed an unknown number and listened to it ring. After the sixth ring, the line clicked on signaling someone picked up.

"Change of plans...we're going back to L.A. tomorrow. Call boss and tell him I gotta handle a few _things_ and I'll call when the air is clear. Also-"

Before Kendall could say anything else door panel beeped at the keycard entry. He quickly hit the end call button on the phone and hid behind the door.

Logan entered the penthouse and allowed the door to close behind him. He didn't notice Kendall coming up behind him. All he saw was the most romantic sight in front of him. As he was taking it all in, Kendall, master of stealth, snuck up behind Logan and wrapped his arms around his waist. Logan gasped at the sudden attack, but instantly calmed down knowing he was safe.

"Hey baby, I missed you." Kendall said huskily into Logan's ear before kissing and nipping at it. Logan smirked and replied.

"I was only gone for an hour... And I clearly missed a lot. What is all this?" He commented as he broke away from Kendall's hold.

"Since we have to leave Paris in the morning, I wanted this last night to be special. Plus, I never truly apologized for what I said earlier."

Logan sat the bag in the kitchenette and walked back into the living room to see the shirtless Kendall he didn't see when he entered laying on the pallet in front of the blazing fire.

He took his jacket, shoes, and socks off and sat down next to Kendall. Kendall was laying on his elbows when Logan sat down. He looked up to see his brunette beauty. He reached down into the bowl behind him and grabbed a strawberry. Logan's eyes lit up when he saw what Kendall was holding.

"Is that a chocolate-covered strawberry?"

"I don't know why you taste it and find out." Kendall smirked and lifted his hand to feed to Logan. When the fruit was at mouth level, Logan leaned forward and bit into the juicy dessert. He moaned as he chewed and savored the fruit in his mouth. He swallowed and spoke.

"That was so good I want more now."

"Not yet, babe we're gonna play a game first." Kendall smirked pulling the bowl from behind him.

"Ok what's the game?"

"3 questions for both of us. Each time either of us answers a question you get fed a strawberry. You have to answer the question otherwise you don't get a strawberry" Kendall explained.

"Sounds simple. Let's get started before I get chocolate go first."

"What's your favorite color?" Kendall asked.

"Black. Next question." Logan stated and smiled when Kendall fed him a strawberry.

"Ok. What was your last pet's name?"

"Mr. Spanx." Kendall looked at Logan with a weird look from what he heard.

"Mr. Spanx?"

"He was a very fashion forward cat." Logan defended. Kendall rolled his eyes and fed another strawberry to Logan.

"Last question baby. What do you want in a future relationship with a guy?"

Logan sat in thought for a second and decided on his answer.

"I want a strong guy. One who's caring, loving, will do anything I ask him to. A guy who would go to the edge of the earth for me. He has to be a great father to our kids and protector and provider for his family." Logan smiled lightly as he finished describing his perfect guy. He brought himself from his thoughts and looked at Kendall.

"Your turn, Blondie." Logan said smiling while grabbing the bowl of strawberries.

"Ok hit me babe!"

"When did you first lose your v-card?"

"16. Next question." Kendall answered as Logan threw a strawberry at Kendall's mouth, which he caught with ease.

"What's your favorite position?"

"Missionary! That's my absolute favorite." Kendall smiled with as he ate his second strawberry from Logan's hand.

"Last question, What happened to your family?"

Kendall stopped smiling and took on a completely stoic expression. This expression frightened Logan slightly.

"I don't wanna talk about it."

"Ok. I won't force you to talk about something that bothers you but if you ever wanna let anything off your shoulders, I'm here." Logan smiled warmly.

Kendall looked up from his lap and saw Logan staring at him with loving eyes. He cupped the brunette's cheek and stroked it a couple of times with his thumb before leaning in. Logan met him halfway and the spies' lips met the other and moved in sync.

Logan's lips parted long enough for Kendall to thrust his tongue in. Their tongues battled for dominance, Kendall eventually won. 'Even in a French kiss Logan still puts up a fight.' Kendall thought to himself.

The kiss began to get really heated as Kendall mapped out every sensitive spot in Logan's mouth that made him moan. Logan broke away from the kiss to take his shirt and pants off, leaving him in only his boxer briefs.

Kendall smirked and immediately taking his jeans off as well. Both are 95% naked and not holding back their passion for each other. Kendall gripped Logan's hips and fumbled with his elastic waistband. Logan had his arms wrapped around Kendall's neck. Kendall wrapped his fingers around Logan's waistband and proceeded to push them off his waist. His underwear got stuck around his legs because of his current position of sitting, but he easily kicked them off. Kendall followed suit making them both completely naked with nothing to hide from each other. At that moment, So Right by Emmy Rossum started playing on the radio.

"You're so beautiful." Kendall whispered as he laid himself and Logan on the floor. He allowed his body to cover Logan's fully until he was completely underneath him.

Logan moaned as he felt Kendall's member rub against his. He enjoyed the feeling so much he began to grind up into the blonde creating more friction and pleasure for the both of them. Kendall grunted as he felt himself getting hard from Logan's actions.

The two moved in a slow steady pace before got the energy to talk.

"Kendall, I want you." Logan looked up at him, eyes full of lust and desire. The blonde smiled and chuckled when he heard this.

"All you had to was say so,baby." He replied before spitting in his hand to use as lube and rubbing it all over his cock.

He positioned himself at Logan's entrance, but poked at his hole a few times to tease him even more.

"No teasing, Kendall I need you."

With that, Kendall rammed his dick deep into Logan hitting his prostate dead on.

"Fuck, baby!" Kendall cried out in pleasure.

Logan moaned as Kendall thrusted his hips at a slow pace. The blonde was breathing down the side of his neck as he kissed it lightly. The brunette wrapped his arms around Kendall's neck and held him to his chest as he pumped in and out of him.

Logan moaned and writhed under Kendall. He wrapped his legs around Kendall's waist to get him deeper. The blonde angled his hips to where he hit Logan's sweet spot with each thrust.

"Faster Kendall." Logan panted as he was about to grab his member and start stroking himself, but Kendall swatted his hand away. Kendall grabbed Logan's hard neglected cock and began pumping his fist with each of his thrusts. Soon, he had a steady pace going and was fucking Logan like there was no tomorrow.

The blonde felt the familiar coil inside telling him he was close. With Kendall stroking Logan's member like a madman, was driving the brunette crazy had him ready to release but he wanted to wait for Kendall.

"Kendall, I'm close!" Logan said.

"Me too baby, cum with me!"

A few more thrusts and pumps Kendall and Logan felt a wave of ecstasy wash over as they both came together. Kendall came deep inside of Logan with a few soft,shallow thrusts to ride his orgasm and Logan came all over his stomach and Kendall's chest.

Kendall collapsed on top of Logan, both in a panting, sweaty heap. Logan reached up behind Kendall's head and stroked his hair, running his fingers through the golden locks. Kendall looked down at Logan kissed him deeply.

Once they broke the kiss, they stared into each other's eyes that being the only communication they needed. Kendall smiled and pulled out of Logan and rolled onto his side of the pallet. Once he pulled the quilt over their naked bodies, He wrapped his arm protectively around Logan's waist and cuddled into his back. Logan snuggled deeper into Kendall's body and laid down on his pillow and prepared to sleep before he spoke to Kendall.

"Hey Kendall?"

"Yeah babe?"

"Apology accepted."

Kendall smiled and kissed the back of Logan's hair before falling asleep to the music,warm fire, and Logan's presence.

* * *

A young, blonde woman with a beige folder in hand walked into the office that was broken into almost twenty four hours ago. She walked over to the desk where a man in black was sitting reclined with his feet resting on the desk.

"Is this the one you want terminated?"

She asked the man showing him a black and white picture of a brunette male. The man snatched the picture from the woman's grasp and looked it over once before replying.

"Yes, that's exactly who it is. Get to work on it." He said to the woman, who nodded then left the room. The man took a tack and hung the picture on his wall before taking a dart and throwing it right in the center of the picture, which was the middle of the brunette's head. He chuckled lowly before returning to his chair.

* * *

I'm soooo sorry for not updating sooner. I'd planned to update on my birthday which was on Tuesday August 14th but things got in the way and everything spiraled from there.

I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I feel the smut scene in this chapter was better than the first one. Also, I like leaving cliff hangers do be expecting a few more of those in the future.

So for all those who didn't get me a Bday gift (all of you:P) leaving a review will equal out to a birthday gift so click the review button for me please and leave a post! :)

Until next time

~TheaterKid


	15. Chapter 15: Back in LA

Chapter 15: Back in L.A.

Thank you all for reviewing the chapter and wishing me happy belated birthday it means a lot to me. In the last chapter I wanted to focus more on the romance of Kogan how it's like rough love between the two but they some how connect.

MonkeesDoctorWho1987- terminate also means to assassinate so it could be him getting fired or could be him getting killed. BUT...I never said the brunette was Logan. It could be James, Carlos maybe even Dak You'll just have wait and see! ;)

* * *

Logan woke up earlier feeling cold and tried to pull the quilt up more onto his body, but realized he couldn't due to Kendall's arm being on his waist. He smiled at the memories from the night before that came flooding into his mind.

He remembered the way Kendall pounded into him like it was the last thing he'd ever do. He remember the way Kendall protectively wrapped his arm around his waist afterward as it is now. What he would always remember is the way the blonde reacted to having a nightmare.

(Flashback)

Twelve thirty midnight and both spies are sleeping soundly on their pallet on the living room floor. Logan was sleeping peacefully until he felt a terrible pain hit his back that woke him up. He brushed it off as Kendall stretching and kicked by accident, but then it happened again and he brushed it off again.

Then came the whimpering. The sad whimpering that was emitted from the tall blonde as he slept. Logan tried his best to ignore it and fall back asleep but Kendall started calling out names in his sleep.

"Dad..." Kendall cried out softly in slumber.

Logan's eyes popped open when he heard this. He dared not to move a muscle out of fear of what Kendall might do in his subconscious. He mentally told himself that he wouldn't waken Kendall up until he found out what happened with his family. Or at least with his father.

"Daddy...Daddy,don't go." Kendall began cry softly and Logan felt his warm,wet tears slide down his back as he was pressed against The blonde. As Kendall was crying, Logan felt tears began to well up in his own eyes because he couldn't stand to hear the blonde cry out to his dad.

"Daddy, please don't go! I'll be a good boy." Kendall whimpered but then things started to get intense. Kendall's hold on Logan began to tighten as the blonde squeezed his waist hard. Logan concluded that the probably child Kendall in his dream was holding on to something with a death grip.

"But daddy what about my birthday? You promised! Daddy please don't go."

Logan tried to bear through the pain of his grip but it was beginning to hurt. Trying his hardest not cry out in pain, he bit his lip until he was sure he tasted blood. The small spy could feel the blonde's bicep bulging out into his hip with every squeeze he gave.

"Daddy please don't leave us. I'll be a good boy, I'll make sure Katie is a good girl. Daddy just please don't go!"

With his arm constricting Logan's hip, Logan could barely move. He squeezed Logan's waist so hard Logan's tears that he was holding back from hearing him in distress, began to spill because the blonde was really strong.

The brunette then decided it was time to bring the blonde out from his nightmare. He turned to face Kendall while in his boa-like constricting hold.

"Daddy, No! Daddy Come Back! Daddy please come back!" The blonde cried out into the night. Logan began to shake Kendall violently to wake him up.

"Kendall wake up! Wake up!" Logan shook him. The blonde's eyes popped open immediately, the whites of his eyes are tinged with red, tears streaming down his face.

Kendall looked around the room and saw Logan sitting up looking worriedly at him with tears in his eyes. Kendall hiccuped and sniffled a few times before Logan brought his face to his chest and cuddled him there while he sobbed.

"It's ok, honey. I'm here, I'm here. I won't leave you." Logan softly said to Kendall as silent tears rolled down his face.

"He left us, Logan. He left me... He left me." Kendall sobbed even harder. That's when Logan did what his mom did for him when he was sad. Sing.

"_Laying alone with the history that made you, cold and uncertain inside. _

_Careful now deep breath the water's still rising and your silver lining's inside. _

_When ya, you feel like your breaking down._

_And your body's just giving in _

_And ya you can't go on broken like this...any longer. _

_Close your eyes don't you cry _

_Let the sorrow within you subside._

_Don't despair, have no fear. _

_Give your way to me when you hear this lullaby._

_He started stroking Kendall's hair as he sang._

_You say all seems so wrong with the life that you're living. _

_You're searching for some reason why._

_You're so scared to trust._

_You're feeling unworthy._

_Aching for comfort tonight._

_When your heart's to sore to beat. _

_And ya, you fear it might never heal._

_And ya, you feel not even beggars want you. I do._

_Close your eyes don't you cry _

_Let the sorrow within you subside._

_Don't despair, have no fear. _

_Give your way to me when you hear this lullaby._

_Close your eyes don't you cry _

_Let the darkness within you feel alive._

_Don't despair, have no fear. _

_You'll find comfort in me like a child with this lullaby._"

Logan smiled as he heard soft snores emitting from the blonde. He wiped both of their tear-stained cheeks and scooted down to hold the blonde as they slept. Soon, he himself was sleeping peacefully alongside the blonde.

(End of flashback)

* * *

Logan and Kendall were currently packing up there belongings to head down to the lobby where thy would return their room key and be picked up for their flight back to Los Angeles. Kendall had not spoken to Logan at all that morning. Even when Logan was going to shower,he noticed Kendall didn't follow him.

He was putting the rest of his toiletries into his bag before carrying it downstairs to the door. Kendall was already waiting to go.

Logan looked up but his gaze remained glued to the floor. He felt he should tell Kendall that there was no need to be embarrassed about his nightmare, but he didn't want to get him riled up so he kept his mouth shut.

Logan felt around the outside of his jeans to make sure he had everything.

"Wallet? Check. Keys? Check. Cell phone? Check. Alright let's go." The brunette said grabbing the handle to roll his bag behind him and Kendall followed him.

* * *

On the plane, Kendall was reading a SkyMall magazine while Logan was reading a medical book. For the hour it was silent until Logan couldn't take it anymore. He threw his book down on to couch space next to him and stood up. He walked across to Kendall's side and stood in front of him until the blonde acknowledged his presence.

He looked up at the brunette who had a slight look of anger and concern in his eyes. Adjusting the grey beanie he had on his head, he put his SkyMall magazine down and sighed. Logan moved himself to sit in the blonde's lap. He positioned himself sideways cuddled his head into the side of Kendall's neck.

Kendall laid his head against Logan's and wrapped his long arm around his waist, both sighed in content. The blonde leaned over and kissed Logan's temple before relaxing back into the sofa and resting as their flight was soon coming to an end.

* * *

The spies arrived back to L.A. Headquarters around 5:30 P.M. .

Logan dropped off his luggage in his office before walking over to Camille's desk. Kendall had gone to his office in Gustavo Rocque's division to drop off his luggage.

Logan walked up to Camille's cubicle and tapped her on the shoulder before she could surprise him. The brunette girl spun around in her swivel chair and gasped.

"Oh my gosh, Logan! What are you doing back so soon? Did someone get fired? Did you kill Mileaux?!" Camille rambled as usual.

"Nice to see you too, Crazy." He chuckled. "No, no one got fired...well not yet, at least. We didn't kill Mileaux. We came back because he's transporting the Mega Ray over to the U.S. and the first place he's starting with is L.A., so we're trying to take him into custody or get rid of him and stop the ray."

Camille had formed her mouth into an O- shaped clearly stating she either wasn't interested or she didn't understand a word he just said.

"Ok enough about work. What about you and sexy bad boy?" Camille said anxiously with a devilish grin on her face.

"Personal much? Things are going great actually. We have had a few bumps in the road only after a few days of actually dating. We kinda skipped the process of dating and went straight to boyfriends. It makes me think are we moving too fast? What do you think, Cami?"

"I think you should just let it happen. You know? See where it goes. What I've heard it seems like has taken good care of you." She said spanking Logan lightly on the butt, making the brunette blush a little.

"Camille! I don't need my personal life being talked about around the office. I'm not trying to be the office slut like Mindy." Logan whispered yelled, causing the girl to giggle at him. That's when Kendall walked up behind Logan and kissed him on the cheek, in front of Camille.

"Buchanan needs us in his office, baby." Kendall spoke softly but loud enough for Camille to hear.

"I'll be there in a sec. I gotta finish talking to Cami." He said as he turned to face Kendall.

"Hurry up, alright? Hey Camille." The blonde headed off to their director's office. Logan turned back to Camille only to see her with a Cheshire cat grin on her face.

"Oh. My. God! You two are so cute together. Before you left I was still Team Jarlos but now that has changed. I'm officially Team Kogan!"

"You made up pairing names?" Logan questioned.

"Not just me, the whole office." Camille replied nonchalantly. Logan went wide-eyed at this revelation.

"The whole office knows about us? Camille! How could you do that? I asked could you keep a secret."

"I said I could. I didn't say I would keep it a secret. You know me. They don't call me Chatty McBlabberMouth for no reason."

This is true. If anyone were in their right mind, they know not to tell Camille anything they don't want told out loud. Thankfully, she doesn't work in Area 51. Otherwise, everyone would be screwed.

"Ugh ok now I have do damage control. I can't believe I'm still friends with you somehow."

"You know you love me. Plus, I like your boyfriend. HE KNOWS MY NAME!" She screamed with joy.

"Yeah and so does everyone else in the whole CIA and upper part of Los Angeles." He shot back. "Well Cam as much fun as this is I have to get Buchanan's office or it'll be my job. So I'll call you later?"

"That's if you're not busy!" She said with a smile and mischievous gleam in her eyes. Logan rolled his eyes and began to walk away until Camille shouted his name.

"Logan, I forgot , James said to call him when you get a chance he has to ask you a question." Logan turned around and nodded before heading towards the office.

* * *

"As you both know, we called you back because Mileaux is transporting the ray over in a few weeks and we need you two to intercept it and him when they get arrive in a few weeks because the ray has to be assembled then disassembled for it to fit wherever it's going." Director Buchanan explained. Logan and Kendall looked up from their folders to acknowledge his statement.

"I also have the flash drive with all the information we retrieved." Logan said reaching into his pocket and grabbing the flash drive. He handed the drive to Kendall in his right hand but the blonde handed the director a drive from his left without anyone else seeing.

"Thank you Agent Knight I'll get this sent over to Advanced Tech to decipher all of it. In the mean time I want you two to lay low. Do more office work instead going to the field . Since I'm sure someone saw you both in Paris, I don't want them to harm anyone in HQ. That's all I need you for, boys. Good day." Director Buchanan turned back to his computer and began typing. The two spies stood up from their chairs and proceeded to walk out of the office.

As soon as they were out of the office and the door was closed, Logan turned to Kendall and grabbed his shoulder.

"Hey honey are you alright? You have barely spoken to me since we've been back." The brunette questioned looking into his companion emerald irises.

"I'm fine,babe." Kendall simply stated.

"You clearly aren't if that's all you can say to me. I mean don't you wanna talk about your nightmare you h-"

"I said I'm fine goddamn it! Let it go!" Kendall yelled his voice gone deep and dangerous. Logan jumped and looked frightened when the blonde yelled at him.

The blonde grabbed Logan and pulled them both from the stares and strange looks they were getting from office employees into a dark corridor where it was just them two. Kendall all but shoved Logan into the wall making the shorter spy grunt with his landing.

The blonde grabbed Logan's face and made him look him in the eyes to make sure he was understood.

"Look, when I said I was fine the first time, I meant it. I don't need you following up on me like I'm some 6 year old kid. I'm 24 years old for fuck's sake. So next time I say drop something, you drop it! Ok?" Kendall yelled. Logan tried to drop his gaze and turn his face from the blonde but Kendall just grabbed his face again and brought it back to its original position.

"Look at me when I'm talking to you! You understand?" Kendall commanded with a deadly look, his eyes glaring and his neck beat red. Logan merely nodded for that's all he could do as he was petrified.

"Y-yes. I understand." Kendall released Logan and walked away leaving the brunette shaking on his feet. He slid down the wall until his bottom hit the cold tile. He buried his face into his knees and cried softly.

Seeing and hearing the whole altercation happen from a secret spot, Camille walked slowly to Logan so not to frighten him.

"Logan?" the brunette's head shot up from his lap. The sight Camille saw told her this was one of those moments she actually needed to be serious. Logan's eyes were red, cheeks tear-stained, his chest heaving up and down from his erratic breathing.

She walked closer to him and sat down beside him. He looked at her and knew she would be there to comfort him. Logan leaned over to put his head in her lap and just sobbed. Camille stroked his hair and spoke soothing words as he created a wet spot on her black jeans.

"It's alright, sweetie. Let it out. Let it out. I'm here for you."

They spent ten minutes sitting right there Camille comforting her best friend.

Meanwhile, Kendall was sitting at his temporary desk in Logan's division staring at the background photo of him and the brunette in Paris on his phone. He glared at the picture before putting it face down and returning to his gaze on his computer.

* * *

This was a blah kinda chapter a filler chapter so to speak. I hope you liked it. I wanted to add a little post dream/nightmare drama. Kendall's got some hidden anger issues as we can see. How will this affect their relationship? You'll have to wait and see. More action,drama, and sexiness will be in the next few chapters so prepare for your world to be rocked.:)

The song that Logan sang to Kendall was called Lullaby by Emmy Rossum. I recommend all my readers listen to it. It's so beautiful.

Until next time

~TheaterKid


	16. Chapter 16: Not Feeling Too Hot

Chapter 16: Not Feeling Too Hot

After the small altercation between Kendall and Logan on the day before, Logan had decided to stay home the next day. He didn't feel like answering questions about what happened between the "happy couple.

(Flashback)

When Camille sat with him while he cried, he finally pulled himself together so she could drive him home. In a weird way of trying to comfort him and take his mind off the matter, While driving him home, Camille rambled on and on saying something along the lines of "I think my cat's been reading my diary" and "knowing the circumference of a moose." Logan could really care less what the brunette girl was talking about.

He zoned out from her mindless babbling and to the events that happened no more than an hour ago. He couldn't help but think about the look of anger and ferocity in his eyes. The way his soft emerald eyes turned black as he spat words of anguish at the short brunette.

Logan gazed at the slight bruise on his wrist from when the blonde grabbed him. Before he could find anymore flaws, the white Mazda came to a stop in front of Logan's apartment complex.

"Kay Kay, We're here! You want me to walk you up?" The wavy haired girl spoke. Logan smiled at her kindness but politely declined.

"No thanks Camille. I'll be fine. Besides I think I'm just gonna go to sleep when I get upstairs. I still got a little jet lag from the flight."

"Well ok hon, if you say so, but call me if you need anything."

"Will do."

She smiled and hugged Logan who returned the embrace. The released each from the embrace and Logan opened the car door and stepped onto the pavement. He closed the car and waved Camille off. As soon as he reached his fourth floor apartment, he took off all of his clothes and went to sleep until the next day.

(End)

* * *

Logan woke up around noon. He groaned as the sunlight was in his eyes. The he remembered all that occurred the day before. The fight, his breakdown, Camille driving him home, falling asleep until waking up just now.

The brunette pushed the grey and white covers off of himself and trudged to the bathroom. A minute later, he exited the bathroom and went to the living room to watch tv.

He watched a 6-hour re-run marathon of Scooby Doo until he felt like he needed a shower. Logan turned on the water and as he was about to take off his shirt, he got the feeling that he was being watched.

He thought whoever was watching him had been left back in Paris, but it's obvious they had followed him back to L.A. . Having been slightly on edge from how Kendall had treated him, he decided that calling out the intruder was the best thing to do. He was ready to kick some butt again.

"Ok! I dont know Who or what is deciding to be a peeping Tom but whoever the hell you are, I suggest you bring your sorry ass out here and fight me or get the fuck out! I'm not in the mood and I'm pretty sure if I find you, it's not going to end well!" Logan yelled out into the empty apartment. He stood there waiting for an attacker to jump out but he a simple response. Nothing.

Nothing happened. Giving his apartment the once over he returned to his shower which was surprisingly still hot. He took off all of his clothes and stepped under the warm water. He couldn't help but think about the moments he and a certain blonde had in the shower. The voice in the back of his mind kept telling him he was still being watched but he shrugged it off. As soon as that thought was pushed away, the shower curtain was pulled back by a gloved hand to reveal a tall person in a ski mask. Logan screamed but immediately sprang into action by punching the man in the face causing him to speak out in pain.

"Ow! you better not have ruined my face!" The man said holding his nose which was probably broken or bruised at the most. That's when Logan recognized the voice. He turned off the water and wrapped a towel around himself.

He jumped out of the tub and rushed to tug the mask off the intruder's face. Under the mask, revealed a tall, very handsome brunette man who Logan knew all too well.

"James?! What the hell are you doing here?!"

"I was trying to talk to you-"

"By breaking and entering into my apartment?!"

"Well it's not breaking and entering if you have a key." The tall brunette said, still holding his pained nose. Logan scowled and glared down at the other man.

"That key is for emergencies only! Not for coming to my house and pretending to be an intruder who's going to shower rape me!"

"As much as I would love to continue this conversation from the floor, my nose is really starting to hurt now. You pack a really hard punch."

"Yeah. Go get some ice from the freezer. I'll put some clothes on and find you some aspirin." James nodded and picked himself up off the floor and walked out of the bathroom and into the kitchen. Logan let out an exasperated sigh before stepping out into his bedroom to get dressed.

* * *

Five minutes later, Logan came out into the living area, dressed in a big white Jersey shirt, and short black boxers. Ironically, it's a shirt that Kendall let him have. He didn't know why he put it on, he just wanted to wear it. It still smelled of Kendall too.

James turned around from the fridge when he heard his step brother enter the room. He was holding a blue bag of ice on his nose. Logan handed him the big container of pain killers before going to sit on the couch. James downed the pills and took a seat next to Logan wrapping his arm around the back of the sofa.

They sat in a somewhat awkward silence. The only sound audible was the sound of the cartoon marathon on TV and their breathing. James decided to break the silence with a question.

"So what's this I hear about you and Kendall?" He asked still staring. Logan sighed loudly. He really didn't want to answer James' question, but he knew the older brunette would bug him until he answered him.

"I don't know. What did you hear about me and Kendall?" Logan retorted, his blank gaze not leaving the T.V. .

"I heard that you two are dating or so the rumors say, but it came from Camille it holds some truth. I also heard that you had a fight in the middle of the office. Wanna tell me what happened?"

Logan thought about lying. There would be no point in that for surely James would find out. He really didn't want to talk about what happened between him and the blonde. The small brunette mustered up the courage and tolerance to talk to James.

"I wanted to talk to him about something that had been bothering him ever since we left Paris, but he got really mad and blew up on me. For a second, I thought I he was going to hit me, but-" In that moment James interjected because of what he just heard.

"Wait! He hit you?!" James said infuriated.

"No No! I said I thought he was going to. He didn't hit me, I promise. Just bruised my wrist a little bit from when he grabbed me. I wouldn't just stand there like some crazy person and let him hit me. I'd at least beat him to a pulp. Then, I'd let Camille finish him off for me." Logan smirked at his older brother. He saw James physically relax. At least slightly relax. He was still a little ticked that the blonde would grab him or strike fear into his little brother.

Even though James and Logan weren't related by blood, they always had a special connection. A brotherly connection. Before Logan's dad and James' mom actually got married, during the period they were still getting to know each other, the brunette men used to date. James would take him on decent dates like the movies and other small places.

The two were never truly serious about their relationship, just experimenting while they were still in their teen years. After four dates, they decided to break it off as they found it too weird that they soon would become brothers. So to save themselves the awkwardness and complication in the future, they decided to just be friends. After that they never spoke of them dating to anyone.

James always felt the need to protect Logan. Even though Logan could handle himself, James felt compelled to watch after the short brunette. Logan was two years younger than James so that instantly made him the protector of his little brother.

One time in Logan's freshman year of high school, this bully decided to pick on him. His justification on beating Logan up was "He's fresh meat that needs to be taught the rules." James was having none of it. He was the star quarterback so that gave him strength and a muscular build. He walked around the school yard and found the bully, Ozzie, towering over Logan with his fist held up getting ready to strike the small brunette.

James ran up behind the raven haired boy and picked him up by his shirt and threw him on the ground behind him. He told Ozzie that if he ever messed with Logan again that he would have to deal with James personally.

The raven haired kid ran away in fear and never messed with Logan again. James was now prepared to kick some blonde, bad boy ass. So he sat back and waited for Logan to say something that might hopefully calm him down.

"I don't want you to get hurt, Logan. You're my little brother." James said cupping Logan's cheek. Logan forced a small smile but pulled away from his brother. He didn't like it when James tried to make him feel guilty.

"I know James but isn't getting hurt a part of life. If you don't get hurt sometimes you won't ever know what it feels like to be in love." Logan said with his brown meeting soft hazel eyes.

"I know what it feels like to be hurt. I didn't know if I would make it after Dani cheated on me. Then I met Carlos and he turned out to be the love of my life."

"James, what are you trying to say? I'm a little lost on what you're getting at."

"What I'm getting at is, I'm married now..."

"Really? I didn't know that." Logan said sarcastically.

"Seriously, I'm married now and I want the same for you. I'll always want what's best for you. If Kendall's what's best for you then so be it." James leaned forward and wrapped his long arms around his stepbrother, bringing him into a warm embrace.

"So is the your way of telling me I have your blessing to be with Kendall?" Logan asked as he hugged his older brother.

"It's my way of saying I love you and I trust your judgement. I'll always be there for you Loges."

James said as they pulled back from the hug and looked into each other's eyes in understanding.

"I love you too, James and thank you. I'll always be there for you too." Logan smiled and kissed the other brunette on the cheek. The two spies were ok with cheek kisses and hugs because they knew it was only out of a brotherly standpoint not a romantic one.

"You promise, Loges?"

"Yeah I do... now get out of my house."Logan said blankly.

"You're seriously kicking me out?"

James asked with slight astonishment.

"Yep that's exactly what I'm doing. I've got a Scooby Doo marathon to watch and Ben & Jerry's in the freezer to pig out on. I can't let you see me wallow in self pity." The short man smirked. He started kicking James in the side to get him off the couch. The tall brunette stood up in surrender.

"Alright, Alright I'm going. I gotta get home to the mister anyway. He's probably waiting up for me." He began walking towards the front door and Logan followed. James opened the door and stepped into the hallway. They turned to face each other one last time. Logan was the first to speak.

"Let me know when you made it home okay?"

"Ok I will." Logan leaned up to hugged his brother once again and kissed his cheek. They released each other.

"Wait, is all that we talked about what you wanted to ask me? Why you told Camille to tell me to call you?"

James nodded began to walk down the stairs until Logan called his name.

"JAMES! You forgot something!" The tall brunette stopped his descent and looked back at Logan's open doorway. Then a blue bag came flying at him. Using his trained reflexes, he caught the bag with great ease and recognized it as the ice bag he was using. He chuckled to himself and responded.

"Thanks Loges! See you tomorrow!" James called out before continuing his journey down the stairs. At the bottom, James walked out of the entrance and into the dark parking lot, not noticing the dark figure that walked in after he walked out. The brunette got in his car and drove off into the night to his husband at home.

* * *

Logan curled his legs up behind him on the sofa as he ate a pint of Ben & Jerry's chocolate ice cream and watched his cartoons. It was now 8'o'clock and dark outside. He didn't think he and James talked for a very long time but obviously they did.

Logan was laughing at Scooby Doo falling on top of Shaggy for the millionth time when there was a sudden knock on the door. He thought James had left a few minutes ago. He got up to answer the door.

"James did you leave your digni-"

He couldn't finish his question when he opened the door to reveal who it was.

"I'm not James, babe."

"Kendall? What are you doing here?" On the other side of the door revealed the tall blonde wearing a slim gray business suit and him smirking down at Logan.

"I came to see about you babe and see where you live. And I have to say not so bad." Kendall said as he marched past Logan into his home. Logan had an incredulous look about him seeing as how he never invited Kendall in.

"I never said you could come in, Kendall."

"Well you made no motion to stop me when I walked in so I assumed you wanted me in here." Kendall retorted with a smirk. Logan frowned as he closed the door and walked into the living area where Kendall was leaning against the counter.

"Look if you come to yell at me some more about persisting you to tell me your dream then can it please wait till tomorrow because I can't take it today. And I'm sorry if I offen-"

Logan was cut off by Kendall's lips on his. Logan closed his eyes and tried to deepen the kiss but the blonde pulled away.

"Anyone told you you look cute when you babble?" The blonde said looking down at Logan's big brown eyes that stared back at him.

"No That would be a first." Logan said with a faint smile.

"Well you should be told that more often. I also bought you these." Kendall seemingly pulled a bouquet of flowers out of nowhere from behind him and handed them to Logan. "They're to apologize for how I treated you yesterday."

Logan gasped at the flower choice. Dahlias were his favorite type of flowers. Then he remembered during one of their dates they talked about everything else but flowers.

"Dahlias... I love them! How did you know?"

"I didn't. I knew you liked them so I decided to get them. Plus they reminded me of how..." Kendall leaned in and attached his lips to Logan's, wrapping his arms around his small waist. "beautiful." _*kiss*_ "incredible." _*kiss*_ "Smart." _*kiss*_ "Sexy." _*kiss*_ "You are."

Logan blushed at the compliments received after each kiss. As Kendall began to deepen the kiss, he walked them backwards until Logan's back hit his bedroom door. The brunette had already unbuttoned the top half of Kendall's shirt. The blonde shed his jacket and put both his hands on either side of Logan's head.

Logan wanted nothing more to forgive Kendall at that moment but he couldn't show him that it would be easy to get him back.

"Wait, Kendall!" Logan said breaking the kiss.

"What babe?"The blonde asked looking confused.

"How do I know you're truly sorry? How do I know you won't just get mad at me again if I ever brought it up?

"Do you think I would be over here if I wasn't truly sorry?" Kendall asked eyes wide with concern.

"I don't want it to be every time that we have a fight all that happens is you bring me flowers, have make up sex, and call it a day." Logan said reaching up to stroke Kendall's cheek.

"But babe, isn't the makeup sex the best part about fighting?"

"Yeah honey but I actually want us to talk about the problem, not just throw it in the back burner and let it fester until we can't come back from it." The brunette's chocolate eyes searching green eyes for understanding.

"Baby I would never let happen. I just want you and me to be happy. I was hoping I was going to get a chance to make it up to by just laying with you and cuddling with you, but I see that won't happen, now will it?" Kendall said looking down despondently. He's used this method countless times before to get what he wants knowing that no one can face the puppy dog eyes.

Logan studied Kendall's face and knew with that face he couldn't deny the blonde anything. He even knew if he and the blonde were in a bed together they wouldn't just lay there and cuddle. The small spy drew up some intense sexual courage and spoke.

"I know another way you can make it up to me." Logan whispered in Kendall's ear in a sultry voice. Kendall perked up when he heard this and looked up at Logan with a smirk and mischievous gleam in his eye.

"Show me the way baby."Kendall said huskily. Logan reached his hand back onto the doorknob and twisted it until the door opened. He grabbed Kendall by the black tie he was wearing and bit his lip seductively as he pulled Kendall further into the dark room. Kendall smirked and kicked the door closed with his foot excited about what's about to go down in Logan's bedroom.

* * *

It had been two weeks since the spies arrived back from Paris and had to do office work to keep off the radar. Logan hadn't been feeling all that great. He'd been waking up every morning feeling faint and having a really bad case of the cramps.

"Uggh...what's wrong with me?" Logan groaned as he rubbed his stomach.

"The question should be what isn't wrong with you. I swear If you weren't gay I'd tap that ass." Logan frowned at the comment. He knew Camille was partially serious and partially trying to cheer him up but he just wasn't feeling up to laughing out of fear he might spill chunks again like he did earlier that morning.

He and Camille were having lunch,well more so Camille was having lunch, in his office as they normally do when he's not on a mission. Camille was having a ham sandwich with every edible condiment and side item on it. The girl had a stomach made of steel, but right now Logan's wasn't feeling the same way. Camille turned away from her sandwich when she saw how sick Logan looked.

"Logie sweetie whats wrong? You like you're about to toss your cookies."

"That's because I am. Its your sandwich. What the hell is that thing composed of? It smells like ass in garbage can on a hot day." Camille grimaced at Logan's analogy and sniffed her sandwich.

"I don't think it smells that bad. It's mostly made of ham, mayo,relish, honey mustard, mustard, ketchup,blue cheese, ranch, tomatoes, lettuce, onions, cheese, turkey, salami, baloney, grapefruit, fried chicken, grilled chicken, baked chicken, broiled chicken and a dash of salt." Camille concluded. Logan just stared wide eyed and green faced looking like he was about to hurl from she just told him.

"I'm think I'm gonna be sick." Camille reached over, grabbed the trash bin and handed it to Logan who immediately stuck his head in it and threw up everything he had.

The brunette girl had put her sandwich down and began to rub circles on Logan's back as he spilled his guts into the trash bin.

"Woo I'm do-oh no here I go!" Logan lifted his head but put it back in and began to hurl again. Camille reassumed her position as back rubber. Once Logan had finally finished, she handed him a few napkins to wipe his mouth off.

Logan relaxed back into his chair and sighed.

"Ahhh Fuck my life."

"You ok honey?"

"Yeah I feel empty now."

"You know you don't have to stay if your not feeling good. I can cover for you if you want."

"No I'll be fine once I get some ginger ale or something."

"Well I can run to the vend-"

There was a knock at the door but Camille answered before Logan could speak.

"Delivery!" A voice came from the other side of the door. It the voice of Cameron, the mail boy.

"COME BACK LATER, CAN'T YOU HEAR US TALKING!"

"I'm sorry I'll just leave outside the door." Cameron said in a fearful voice. Logan was glad there was a door between the two otherwise he thought Camille would attack the poor boy. They heard a small thud and a click of shoes walk past the door.

"People are so rude these days. Oh I want you to go in your bathroom and take this." Camille said getting up to get her purse and pulled out a white and purple object. Logan's eyes widened when he recognized the object.

"A pregnancy test? Camille why do you have these on you?"

"Just because I get laid every night doesn't mean I have to be like these other hoes and not know who my baby daddy is." The brunette went even more bug eyed than before by hearing Camille like that.

"Ok I'll be right back. Can you get that package outside the door for me please? You can see what it is if you want." Camille nodded and stood up from her chair.

"See you in three minutes, I'm about to go pee on a stick." Logan entered his personal bathroom and locked the door to do his business.

Camille went to the door and opened it and found the package where it had been left. She picked it up and shook it, not caring of anything of value was in the box.

She closed the door and carried the box back to Logan's desk. The brunette girl opened the box and unwrapped all the gift paper in it until she found a small folder.

'_To Logan Mitchell'_ the outside stated.

Camille opened the folder further and took out the Polaroids in it. She blinked and gasped at what she saw on the photos.

* * *

Three minutes later, Logan exited the bathroom with a despondent look his face and tears in his eyes. Camille looked up from the photos and saw Logan's face and frowned.

"Logan honey, whats wrong?" Camille asked worriedly. Logan looked up at her and held up the object where the plus symbol shown itself boldly.

"I'm pregnant." Logan said.

* * *

I initially didn't want to end it right here but I feel like this is such a climatic moment in the story so I stopped.

So how do you all feel about Logie being preggers? Leave me a review and let me know. In the few chapters some major shit is about to go down and Logan will have to make a choice.

The post Jagan was kinda last minute. I first wanted them to just be step brothers then I wanted to deepen their relationship slightly, not much though. So a little Of that pairing for the Jagan lovers. There will be some Jarlos and Cargan frienship in future chapters.

Also I wanna shout out to Jakethepuppy and I Love KL your reviews are awesome keep them coming :)

Until Next Time,

~TheaterKid


	17. Chapter 17: Discoveries

Chapter 17: Discoveries

"I'm pregnant."

The world had stopped. At least that's what it felt like. Camille sat and stared, mouth agape at the unexpected results. Logan knew he would collapse at any moment. He decided to sit down but as he made a couple steps forward, he felt his legs give way and found himself landing on the carpeted floor.

Camille dropped the box of pictures on the floor and leaped up from her chair. In an instant, she was by Logan's side, helping him up off the floor and into his chair.

The brunette man looked flustered and disheveled. Camille went to his mini fridge, which wasn't that mini, and got him a bottle of water. She opened the top for him and handed the bottle to him. He took the bottle with a shaky hand and nodded in gratitude before he began sipping from the bottle.

Camille returned to her chair and watched Logan as he drank his water. Finally, he removed the bottle from his lips and spoke.

"I'm having a baby." He said solemnly.

"Yeah a Kogan baby!" Camille threw in with a smile. She frowned when Logan didn't even blink at her comment.

"I'm having a baby." He repeated once again this time with a little more volume in his voice. He started to smile as he said it, but his smile faltered when he said it a third time.

"I'm having Kendall's baby." Logan said slightly saddened. Camille cocked her head at his reaction to his own words.

"What's so wrong with having his baby? I don't see any problem with it. Hell, if you two weren't dating and I didn't think he was a complete and total jackass, his baby maker would be all mine."

"Camille! Kendall doesn't want a baby." Logan said in outburst.

"How do you know that?

"I just do. He's never said it before but I know him. Guys like Kendall, bad boys, players, they don't want babies. They don't want anything that'll tie them down to one person. They like to be able drop them when they're through and move on to the next one." He said looking down despondently.

Camille reached over the desk and rubbed Logan's closest arm. He smiled at her because of the contact. He laid back into his chair,sighed, then smiled to himself.

"I can't believe I'm going to a dad...or a mom. Whatever! I'm having a baby."

"Well believe it honey. You've officially got a bun in the oven!" Camille said with a wide grin. She and Logan made eye contact they both knew what was coming next.

The two agents then screamed in joy and went to hug each other. They jumped around holding each other well more so Camille was jumping and Logan wasn't out of fear of seeing his insides come out. Little did they know, a certain Latino was listening in on their conversation.

* * *

Carlos took off running to his husband's desk after he had heard the news. He originally had planned to go ask Logan about some office things and about his relationship with Kendall but after what he heard, it's kinda hard to keep it to himself. He,like Camille, was never good for keeping secrets. He's a little bit better at secret holding than she is but not by much.

He skidded to a halt as he nearly passed James' office door. He knocked on the door and waited for a response. He was already bouncing on his feet, prepared to tell him the exciting news.

"It's open!" James shouted from the inside of the room. Before James could get his last breath out, Carlos was opening and closing the door and walking towards James' desk with more pep in his step. James smiled when his husband walked up to him.

"Hey baby, what's up? You don't usually come to my office around this time."

"Why does something have to be up? Can't I just come visit my Jamie poo?" Carlos said lovingly as he sat sideways on James' lap so he could face him.

"Hmm I guess but that still doesn't explain why you're here so early. I was hoping our little lunch break "meeting" would be later. I'm still trying to come down from this morning's high." James said in a sexy voice all while wrapping his arms around Carlos' slender waist and capturing his lips in a deep kiss.

"Mmmm Jamie don't start anything you can't finish. I might have to let you go ahead and bend me over this desk and make me a bad boy again." Carlos said, lust for his husband eagerly building up inside of him.

"Oh so you wanna be daddy's little bad boy again, do you?" James said huskily nipping at Carlos' ear before returning to his lips.

"Mhmm. I do. You know Logan's going to be one too." Carlos muttered against James' lips. James' eyes popped open and he pulled back from the kiss to look at Carlos, who stared back innocently at him. Talk about mood killer.

"Logan's gonna be what?"

"Oh yeah hun, that's what I came to tell you about! Logan's gonna be a daddy!" Carlos shouted but not too loud.

"Excuse me? Am I hearing this correctly? Logan, as in my Logan, is going to be a dad?"

"Well technically a mommy, but I mean it works both ways for him."

"Carlos! What do you mean?" James asked getting slightly impatient with his husband's babbling.

"What I mean is...Logan's pregnant." Carlos said in all seriousness and looking James straight in the eyes.

James busted out in laughter. Carlos frowned when he saw how James reacted. Once the tall brunette calmed down, he saw the Latino's hurt expression and kissed his hand before speaking.

"I'm sorry babe but that just doesn't sound like Logan. Logan is responsible. I know he would at least use a condom."

"If he used a rubber then how would you explain him saying 'I can't believe I'm having a baby.'"

James was quiet after that. He sighed in defeat. He tapped Carlos on the thigh and the raven haired man got up from his husband's lap. James stood up from his chair and headed for the door.

Before James opened the door Carlos grabbed him by the back of his leather jacket, spun him around and kissed him. James smirked into the kiss, their lips moved in sync. James broke the kiss and leaned his head against his husband's.

"You're ass is all mine when I get back for lunch." James whispered huskily, making Carlos giggle.

"I'll be looking forward to it, daddy." Carlos said playfully, biting his bottom lip seductively. He ran his hands up and down the brunette's chest. James grunted in restraint, trying to keep himself from jumping Carlos right then and there.

James unwillingly pulled himself away from Carlos' seductive hold and opened the door of his office and allowed Carlos to walk out before him. As Carlos walked in front of James, the tall man couldn't help but stare at his ass. Before James could let Carlos get away, he hit him on his butt and caused him to jump but he continued walking. He smirked before he walked away to Logan's office.

* * *

Logan had been researching some of the people they came into contact with while he and Kendall were in Paris on the computer when a knock sounded at the door. The short brunette got up from his desk and cracked open the door just for his face to fit.

James was on the other side of the door when it was opened. He had serious type look when he saw Logan face. Logan instantly knew something was wrong, because James never goes to Logan office unless he wants to talk about Cuda man spray or it's something important. By the look on his face, Logan could tell it was the latter.

"James what's wrong?"

"Is it true? Are you pregnant?" James said. Logan's eyes widen and he grabbed James by the green v neck he was wearing ad pulled him into his office, door slamming shut behind him.

"James! How could you say that out loud? You know we have gossips around here who spread news like a whore spreads a disease."

"So it's true. You are pregnant?" Logan let out an anguished sigh. Now he's gonna have to hear the Riot Act from his brother.

"Yes I'm pregnant."

"How long have you been, you know, with child?" James asked awkwardly.

"I just found out this morning when I peed on a stick." James grimaced when he heard this statement.

"Anyway how did you find out? The only other person that knows or who should know is Camille, but I made her promise not to tell anyone."

"Carlos accidentally eavesdropped on your conversation. Don't worry, I'll tell him not to tell anyone." He leaned against the desk

"James, I'm scared."

"What the fearless Logan Mitchell is scared? Why are you scared this should be the happiest moment of your life."

"I'm scared that Kendall will leave me. What if he doesn't want a baby? And it doesn't help the fact we've only been dating a month."

"Heh. That is something to be scared of. If Kendall wants to be there he'll do anything for you and his baby. If not, then fuck him. I'll be a father for your baby if he decides to act like a jackass."

"Thanks Jamie. You don't have to do that. I know you and Carlos are trying to start your own family I don't wanna get in the way of that."

"You won't be getting in the way of anything plus it'll show Carlos how great of a father I'll be to our kids. I'm only saying I'll do it of he's not around. If he is I can't take his place, but I'd do my best to act like a father figure to Loges jr. In there." James said smiling, poking at Logan's now flat stomach.

Logan smiled at his big brother. He was so glad to have him, especially in a time like this. Logan, to say the least,was happy. He was do happy he brought James into a long, tender hug.

"James, I love you so much. I'm proud that your my brother. Thank you so much for being there for me. I promise if anything goes wrong I'll let you fill the position of father figure in my baby's life. I know I'd want my child to be just like you. Aside from all the self obsession, narcissism, talking to yourself in a mirror, vanity, Cuda man spray obsession-" Logan said with his arms wrapped around James.

"You can stop now! I get it. And I love you too " James said into Logan's hair. Logan chuckled. James kissed the top of Logan's hair before pulling away from the embrace. They looked into each others eyes and smiled. Logan leaned up and kissed James' cheek before thanking him again. James patted Logan on the back before heading towards the door. He turned around before opening the door.

"I won't tell anyone, little bro and I'll make sure Carlos stays quiet. Also don't tell Kendall full

out. You know just drop subtle hints. Maybe ask how he feels about having a family." James concluded and opened the door and walked out.

Logan went back to his computer to look up everything about pregnancy.

* * *

Later that day, when it was Logan's time to go home. The brunette was walking to his car in the parking garage when he heard footsteps echoing behind him. He stopped and took in his surroundings. He noticed when he stopped walking the foot steps stopped too.

He shook off the feeling of being followed and continued walking. The footsteps started again and this made Logan walk quicker and hurry to his grey Honda accord. As he got closer to his car, he noticed a dark shadow behind him. He clutched his black jacket closer to him when the wind blew as he sped up, the shadow getting closer to him.

Logan's car came into view and he pressed the automatic unlock button on his key so that he could just get in He finally reached his car. He grabbed the handle and almost had the door open before a hand pushed the door closed.

Logan narrowed his eyes before turning around only to find no one there. He looked around and saw no one. His chest was rising up and down at a fast pace from the adrenaline. He sighed and turned back only to scream when he saw a smirking Kendall standing in front of him. The blonde was dressed in all black and literally scared the shit out of Logan.

"Well that's no way to greet your boyfriend." Kendall said still smirking.

"Oh my god! Kendall you scared the crap out of me!" Logan yelled eyes wide and hand over his stomach.

"I'm sorry babe I thought I would surprise you."

"Well thats not the feeling I got when you decided to appear out of nowhere."

"I'm sorry baby, forgive me?" Kendall said looking deep into Logan's brown eyes before leaning in to steal a kiss. Logan kissed back lightly before pulling away.

"I hate you. You know that right?"

"I know but you love it because that just makes the sex ten times better." The blonde smirked.

"So was there an actual purpose for you to sneak up on me like some creepy stalker."

"Yes I wanted to invite you over to my place. I noticed that I've seen where you live, but you haven't seen where I live."

"So you creeping up on me is your version of a invitation?"

"Fine I admit it's not the most ethical way of inviting someone over but it's something."

"This certainly the most creative way I've been invited over to someone's house, but ok. I need to stop by my place first and grab a few things but I'll be over as soon as I'm done." Logan leaned up to kiss Kendall on the lips. He pecked him lightly and proceeded to get in his car. Kendall backed out of the way of the Honda and started walking to his silver Porsche.

Logan cranked up the car and put it in reverse and then drive before pulling out of the empty parking garage. Kendall looked at himself in the rear view mirror and snickered to himself.

"Phase one completed." He said darkly before pulling off into the night towards his home.

* * *

Logan soon arrived at the given address Kendall sent to him in a text. After stopping by his apartment to check on everything and grab some clothes for that night, he came across the skyscraper building which held his boyfriend's home.

"My boyfriend's secretly rich. That's not something you hear everyday." Logan said as he looked up at the building before pulling into another,yet again, parking garage. Logan parked his car and grabbed his bag from the passenger seat. He put the bag across his shoulder and got out of the car. He got out of his car and clicked the lock button on his key, the beep and the back lights flashing signaling it was locked.

He walked up to the grand entrance and the doorman smiled at him when he opened the door. Logan pressed the button to the elevator,waiting for the cart to come down. While he waited, he noticed a man in all black was now standing behind him who hadn't been there before. The man look a little rough around the edges but was fairly handsome.

He had ink black hair, hazel eyes, and light,scruffy beard that covered his jawline to around his mouth. He looked like a typical mugger/attacker but didn't strike Logan as the type to do it out in public. He looked like he was more of a mug-you-in-an-dark-alley type of attacker.

The cart finally got to the lobby and both Logan and the man got in the elevator. Logan,always being a prepared spy, had the spy pen in dagger mode and held it hidden in front him. He was ready to attack anytime the man was. The man stayed to far the back of the cart and stared at the back of Logan.

The cart got to the 14th floor rather slowly. Logan exited the elevator expecting the man to follow him, but he didn't. Instead he spoke in a quiet but stern tone.

"Beware of those you love most. You'll find out soon who truly has your heart."

Logan stared back at the man clearly lost on what he meant. Before he could ask him questions the elevator doors closed. Logan forced what the man said to back of his mind and headed for Kendall apartment.

"14J. 14J. Ahh 14J." He knocked on the door twice and waited for a response. The door opened to reveal a shirtless Kendall in only a pair of black boxers.

"Why hello Logie bear! It's nice of you to join me this evening."

"Logie bear that's new and hello to you too honey." The short brunette stood on the tips of his feet to kiss Kendall on the lips. Kendall smirked into the kiss. They both pulled away for air.

"Mmm baby, lets get you inside so we can get this party started." Kendall pulled Logan into the lavish bachelor pad. He closed the door and locked then followed the brunette into the apartment.

The pad was very exquisite. Each little trinket seemed like it had purpose. The walls were painted grey and black. A sectional black leather couch sat in the living area along with a 40 inch flat screen tv was in a giant armoire. A huge king size bed was placed against the wall. To the left of the bed, was a giant glass window that stretched over from the bed over to the kitchen. The window gave a great view of Los Angeles and the streets below.

"Wow! Your apartment is...wow!"

Logan said astonished at what he was seeing.

"Thanks I still say wow every time I walk in the door. I bought it after... an event happened." Logan thought his wording was strange but didn't dare ask why. He dropped his bag, coat, pants, socks and shoes on the floor by the bed. He turned around and smiled at Kendall. The short brunette wrapped his arms around the blonde's neck and Kendall grabbed Logan by the waist. The two spies swayed slowly back and forth as they stared into each other's eyes.

"Hi." Logan whispered with a giggle and smile.

"Hi."Kendall responded before leaning down and capturing Logan's lips into a fierce kiss. Logan moaned into the kissed and wrapped his arms tighter around Kendall's neck. Kendall brought his hands under Logan's thighs and lifted him up.

Logan got the hint and wrapped his legs around Kendall's waist. The blonde carried the brunette over to the bed where the two made love for the first time in that apartment.

* * *

An hour later, the spies were laying in the afterglow of their sexual act. Logan had his hand on Kendall's muscular chest while Kendall stroked his cheek tenderly. The only in the room was that of the moon shining through the window.

"Ken, I know it may be a little too early in our relationship to say this but-"

"I love you too."

Logan sat up on his elbows to look at the blonde, who was just relaxing with one arm bent behind his head.

"Are you serious? You love me?"

"Logie,baby, I've never felt something so right in my whole life. I don't think I've ever felt something like this for anyone. I think I've done so much wrong in my life you're the only thing that I could do right. You're my one and only. My baby. My Logie." Kendall was now sitting up and holding Logan's hand. Logan has tears in his eyes because no ever has said that to him before.

"Kendall...I swear,if you're lying I'm gonna kill you. No one's ever said that to me before." He grabbed Kendall's face and brought him in for a soft, sensual kiss. The broke apart and nuzzled each other.

"I love you. You're my one and only too." Logan smiled as he and Kendall laid back down. He rested his head on Kendall's chest and listened to his heartbeat until he fell asleep. Kendall stared out the window until his eyes became laden with sleep

* * *

During the night as the spies slept, a hard object came flying through the window making a loud crashing sound. The object landed with a thud. Kendall's eyes shot open the moment the object came through the glass. He made sure Logan was undisturbed before climbing out bed to see what came through the window and left a hole in the glass.

He was careful to step around the shards of glass on the carpet. He picked up what looked to be a brick and saw a piece of paper taped to the side of it. It was a note addressed to him.

_'Hurry Up! I don't have much time left.'_ The note said. Kendall turned to the window and looked out to see if anything was out the normal. He just nodded and went to his trash can and threw the brick and note in the bin before returning to his original place in bed. Soon he returned to sleep under Logan's body.

* * *

So James and Carlos know of Logan's pregnancy and i wonder how many people cried when Kendall finally said the L word. I know I did. It was hard for me to write without crying lol.

I know you all are wondering about If Kendall is really who he says he is. If you are wondering...too bad you'll have to find out later.

Ok so more drama and action to come soon

Until next time

~TheaterKid


	18. Chapter 18: Dirt Hurts

Chapter 18: Dirt Hurts

Here's and update everyone. I'm soo sorry for not updating sooner. I'm in the school play this fall (surprise, surprise);) and school has been in the way but I will update sooner.

* * *

Kendall woke up to the sound of someone throwing up. He cracked his eyes open a little and looked at the clock on the nightstand. It was four in the morning. He groaned as he heard the person retch.

He noticed the weight that was once present was no longer on his chest. Then he remembered he invited Logan over. He sat up and was getting ready to go check on Logan when he heard the toilet flush and the faucet on the sink being turned on.

The water was turned off and the bathroom door opened to reveal the short, naked brunette. He wiped his mouth and turned out the light in the bathroom and shuffled toward the king size mattress.

Logan climbed back in bed and sighed as his body relaxed against the firm yet soft material. Kendall, missing Logan's warmth and presence, rolled over and draped his arm over his boyfriend's waist. He snuggled his nose into Logan's neck. Logan was adjusting himself so both he and Kendall could be comfortable.

"You ok, baby? You sounded pretty sick in there." Kendall spoke breaking the silence. Logan sighed and replied.

"Yeah... I'm fine. Just ate some bad salmon and I guess it decided to swim upstream." He lied. He knew he shouldn't have lied to his boyfriend but he wasn't ready to tell him just yet.

"Alright. If you aren't feeling well you don't have to go into work, you know. You could stay here and rest. This office work stuff lets us have more time to sleep instead of field work."

"No, I promise I'm fine. I can't miss work. I'll never win the 'Most Likely To Kick Some Serious Ass' if I'm at home sick." Kendall chuckled at Logan's statement .

"What's so funny?" Logan wondered.

"Nothing. Nothing. It's just you called my place home even though this is your first time here." Logan smiled. He had called Kendall's apartment home since the blonde offered for him to stay there for day.

"Well, here's not home." Kendall's face dropped. Logan rolled over on his side to face Kendall. He brought his hand to Kendall's face and stroked it with his thumb.

"I'm home whenever I'm with you. I'm home whenever you're holding me in your arms, protecting me. I'm home when you call me pet names like Logie or babe. I don't need a house or apartment to be at home. Home is where the heart is and you have my heart." Kendall smiled a toothy grin at Logan and leaned in to kiss him. Their lips moved in sync with each other. Both men reflected the other's love with each kiss.

They broke apart for air and gazed into each others eyes. Kendall took his hand and stroked Logan's cheek. Logan leaned into the touch and smiled.

"I love you, baby" Kendall spoke softly. That word that Logan cringed every time he heard it now. Baby. It made him feel even more guilty about not telling Kendall he was pregnant with his child. Maybe he would tell him tomorrow or later today that would be.

"I love you too." Logan smiled at Kendall and then rolled over on his side and let Kendall spoon him from behind. The two soon fell asleep again with Kendall cuddling and protecting his lover.

* * *

Later that morning around six o'clock, the two spies woke up and showered together. Logan felt a little nauseated before he could stand up but he pushed himself up and the nausea away.

The brunette was now sitting at marble counter eating what tasted like a five-star restaurant meal but was actually just breakfast. Logan tried to eat all of his food, but he knew he couldn't keep it all down .

"Honey, I didn't know you could cook." Logan spoke as he took a small bite of his eggs.

"Yeah it's one of my many talents. It's something you have learn how to do when you're on your own at sixteen." Kendall

"Oh well your food is delicious."

"Not as delicious as you." Kendall smirked as he walked over and pecked a couple of kisses on Logan's neck before walking back to the refridgerator. Logan moaned when his blonde boyfriend sucked on his neck. That's when Logan decided to spring the question that had been bugging him.

"Hey Kendall?"

"Yeah, babe?"

"Not saying this will happen anytime soon..." Lie. "but how do you feel about starting a family?" Kendall froze as he closed the microwave door where he put his refrigerated food. He had a perplexed facial expression, clearly stating he wasn't prepared for this type of question.

He pressed start on the microwave and resumed staring aimlessly without uttering a word. This made Logan more nervous and nauseated than before. He knew he would throw up if Kendall didn't answer soon.

Kendall finally broke the silence.

"I..,Uh... I don't know... Really. I mean, I like kids, somewhat, but with our schedules,having a baby just wouldn't work out. Maybe in my thirties, then we could think about having kids. I never really liked kids. They're a handful, they ruin stuff, they get sick. I just don't think I could handle the pressure of a job and children." Kendall said leaning against the counter. The microwave beeped and Kendall turned around to go get his food. Logan had to fight back tears that threatened to spill over.

"O-ok." Logan choked out in a soft voice but cleared his throat.

"What made you ask that, babe?"

"Oh, no reason. I just watched a movie and it got me thinking."

"Hmm." Kendall caught the piece of toast midair as it hopped out of the toaster and bit into it.

"Hmmm...not bad!" Kendall cheered and returned to the beeping microwave. Logan sulked back into his chair, allowing a single tear to slide down his cheek.

* * *

He and Kendall arrived at HQ around the same time and walked into the building together. They went through all the secret doors, passageways and scanners until they entered the busy work area. The two spies walked hand in hand into the buzzing intelligence agency. Everyone seemed to be in a type of frenzy. Agents,field and desk, were running around like chickens with their heads cut off and papers were being printed and handed off to one another. All of this action only added on to Logan's depression and concern.

"Hey babe I'm gonna go figure out what the hell is going here. I'll meet up with you in little bit. Ok, baby?" Kendall looked into his boyfriend's big brown eyes before grabbing his chin and pulling him into a kiss. Logan merely kissed back and sighed when they released. Kendall gave him one last peck before releasing his hand and walking towards his temporary office.

Logan stood in the middle of the frenzy with a despondent look. It wasn't until he started walking to Camille's cubicle did the emotions start to set in. He reached her cubicle in two minutes, normally thirty seconds due to the crowds of agents in the way.

He found the girl talking in German when he got to her cubicle. She looked up at him and smiled. She told whoever she was talking to that she would have to call them back later. The brunette girl slammed the phone back down on the receiver.

"Hey Log-WHOAH!" She could barely finish her statement before Logan abruptly grabbed her by the arm and pulled her towards his office. As soon as they reached his office and were inside, he locked the door and allowed Camille to walk further into the room. The girl was stunned and little out of breath from how fast she and Logan moved through the crowd.

"Logan, honey, what the hell was that? Why did you drag me all-" She stopped when she heard a pained sob emit from the brunette man. She watched as she saw him slide down the door until he reached the floor. Camille was instantly at his side and shushing him.

"Shhh Logan. It's ok honey. Shhh honey, come here." Camille pulled Logan towards her and allowed him to rest his head on her shoulder and cry.

"Tell me what's wrong Sweetie." Logan opened his eyes that revealed puffy, red, watery irises. He began to explain himself.

"K-Kendall doesn't want kids. He said it this morning during b-breakfast at h-his place." Logan choked out.

"Oh honey, is that what you're crying about? What else did he say?" She said sympathetically.

"He basically said that kids are messy and a pain and it would be struggle to raise them and work in this field. He said maybe we could have them in our thirties, but more or less he said he didn't want kids. Now I don't know what to do! I'm pregnant with his baby, I CAN SMELL THINGS HALF THE FRIGGIN' K-9 WOULD MISS, I puke my guts out 24/7, I'm bound to not fit into my jeans anymore, my hormones are all over the place, I have to uphold my title as world's greatest spy, and on top of that keep up with a baby! That's too much for me Cami." Logan spoke softly, coming down from his rant

"Logan, you worry too much. Everything's going to be ok. You know what you're gonna do?"Camille said looking intently into Logan's brown eyes.

"What? What am I gonna do, Cami?"

"You're gonna suck it up, dry those tears, put smile on your face and move on with your life! Cause guess what hun, You're having a baby!" The girl beamed brightly at Logan.

"A baby that you're gonna love and take care of. That is a lucky baby to have you as their mommy." Logan chuckled at the name Camille had given him.

"I still don't know what I would want the baby to call me yet. Will it be mommy or daddy? I still have to decide. All in due time though.

"I think mommy fits you perfectly because you already acted like a mom to everyone when you weren't even pregnant!"

"Hah I guess I did. Do." He chuckled as he corrected himself.

"YES! I mean it was always Camille make sure you do this or Camille do that before you leave or Camille clean your cubicle or-"

"Camille...I get it." Logan said with a bitch face.

"I'm just saying. You were one step away from picking the bugs out of my hair and eating them."

"I don't know whether to be offended that you referred to me as a monkey or afraid that you just admitted to having bugs in your hair." Camille lightly pushed Logan and he smiled. The two hugged for a brief moment.

"Cami, you always know what right thing to say. Thank you so much." Logan said into the embrace.

"It's what I do Hun!" Camille said cheerfully, rubbing her best friend's back. The two broke the embrace and sighed as they reclined against the door

A voice suddenly spoke into the intercoms into all over the office area.

"Will Agent Logan Mitchell please report to Director Buchanan's office immediately. Please report to Director Buchanan's office immediately." Logan's face dropped as he knew whenever someone was called into the director's office over the p.a. system, they were in deep trouble.

"Uh Oh! Logan what did you do?" Logan's eyes were wide with worry and fear.

"I don't know. I guess I'll find out when I get there." He pushed himself off the floor and helped Camille up and in a flash was out the door.

Logan walked up to Buchanan's office door and was about to knock when his booming voice sounded through the door.

"Come in, Mitchell!" Logan jumped at his voice. The brunette turned the knob and walked into the room. He turned his head to find Kendall in the room as well. The blonde had his head rest on his hand.

"Have a seat, Agent." Buchanan said sternly. Logan sat in the chair next to Kendall. Logan reached his hand to stroke Kendall's arm. The blonde looked up at him and smiled lightly at the contact. Director turned away from his computer and faced the spies. The both sat up attentively when he spoke.

"You are probably wondering why I called you both in here." The spies nodded.

"I called you in here because I have received something that could tarnish us and our reputation as a branch in CIA." The director clicked his mouse a few times until he found what he was looking for. He turned the computer to face the spies. Logan's mouth dropped open at what was revealed to him on the screen.

It was a picture of him and Kendall standing out on the balcony, canoodling the morning after they first had sex. He looked at the picture and saw he was only wrapped in a sheet with Kendall's arms wrapped around his waist, nuzzling his neck.

"Sir, I don't know who took this. We must have been-" Logan spoke up but was cut off.

"Spied on? Yeah I figured but my point is this: I can't have my agents forming any type of relationship other than professional and none that may endanger the agency. As we all should know, its dangerous when agents get together. Sometimes it works out, but most times it either ends with one of them dying or one turning out to be a bad guy." Kendall shifted slightly in his seat still staring at the computer.

"Director Buchanan. I would just like you to know, we never intended to get together...it just happened. But I promise you this won't get in the way of our mission." Logan said fervently. Buchanan eyed the two of them warily.

"It better not. Otherwise its gonna be your ass and your job." He said sternly.

"You've got it sir." The brunette said.

"You're dismissed." The older man waved the two spies away. Logan and Kendall stood from their chairs and walked out the office. The brunette noticed his boyfriend hadn't said one word during their meeting.

Once they were outside the door, Logan grabbed a somber-faced Kendall by his leather jacket and pulled him into the dim corridor.

"Kendall,are you ok? I noticed you didn't say anything in there and I was just wondering if-"

"I'm fine!" He said quickly but noticed how Logan flinched slightly at his tone, so he calmed himself. "I'm fine, babe. I just got a lot on my mind and finding out that a photo of us has surfaced only adds on to the stress."

"What's on your mind? You wanna talk about it, honey?" Logan asked looking up at Kendall concerned. Kendall looked away and shook his head.

"It's nothing you would understand. Let's just drop it, ok?" Logan knew better than to persist, not wanting another falling out like last time. It hurt him that said it's nothing he would understand.

So instead of persisting, he nodded and let the situation go. He brought his hand up to Kendall's cheek and leaned up to kiss him. The kiss wasn't heated. There was no tongue. It wasn't a fiery passionate kiss, but it was sensual and caring. Logan pulled back and stared into Kendall's green eyes.

"I love you. So much." Logan said with a small smile.

"I love you too, baby."Kendall said softly before leaning in to get another kiss, but stopped when he was interrupted by their names being called.

"Agent Mitchell! Agent Knight!" Director Buchanan's voice echoed throughout the office area.

"Ugh, What now?!" The blonde groaned. He began heading towards the main area. Logan grabbed his hand in order to keep up with his boyfriend, grabbing his stomach. The two came face to face again with the director in the middle of the office.

"Agents, I have an assignment for you." The spies looked at each other and smiled.

* * *

It was 9 o'clock and the spies were walking through an old warehouse. It was filled with files and random objects, probably evidence or storage. They decided to split up and look through the items to find the supposed object that would hinder the rays construction if not in the right hands.

"Find anything?!" Logan yelled across the room. He was currently searching through a crate filled with random trinkets and parts that went to something or another.

"Nope, just old car parts!" the blonde responded. "Have you?!"

"Nada!" He said slamming the grate back onto the shelf. He turned to find Kendall leaning against the edge of the shelf. He gasped and jumped, hands immediately flying to his stomach.

"Ok! You've really gotta stop doing that." Logan said, slowly removing his protective hand away from his stomach.

"I'm sorry, babe. I just love seeing you get all scared and bug eyed." The blonde said advancing towards his boyfriend. He wrapped his long arms around Logan's waist and thrusted his hips lightly into Logan's.

"Mmmm are you trying seduce me, Kendall Knight?" Logan asked in a sultry voice.

"I don't know. Is it working?" Kendall smirked winking at the shorter man.

"Maybe, but I don't know how I feel about having sex in a old warehouse. I mean, it's not a real turn on for me." Logan smirked wrapping his arms around his boyfriend's neck. Kendall guided them backwards until Logan's back hit the shelf. Kendall immediately attached his lips to Logan's neck and sucked and nipped at the skin.

Logan moaned out loud and grabbed at the back of Kendall's hair and wrapped one leg around his waist. The blonde grounded his hips against Logan's creating friction. Logan groaned and reached his hand up to grip the shelf. In his doing so, he knocked over a book and triggered an alarm.

The alarm caused to two spies jumped apart and looked at each other. They decided it was best to get out of the building before they caught, but fate had a different change of plans.

The two ran out of the back storage room only to be greeted by 8 angry henchmen who must've worked for Mileaux. The two spies were surrounded by men with guns. Kendall smirked cockily at the men. Logan looked slightly fearful and had to fight the urge to grab his still flat stomach.

"Oh! So this is what we're doing now?" Kendall challenged."I guess you idiots think this is part where we surrender and you takes us as captives for your boss, who is probably nine times out of ten Andrew Mileaux." They all at each and nodded.

"Yeah well you douche bags are about get to tore up from the floor up, beat up from the feet up, and then you're gonna need a check up from the neck up." All the men looked at each other confused.

"Did you just rearrange a quote from "Awkward."?" Logan whisper yelled at Kendall. Kendall just smirked at him.

"Now fellas. Show of hands, who can see in the dark?" The men looked around confused once again. "No one? Hmm, well we can!" Kendall made one swift motion with his foot and kicked up a discarded padlock and shot it over at the power button that controlled the lights.

The room was now pitch black and all that could be heard was the sound of the men yelling and rapid gunshots being fired in the direction that Kendall and Logan were once standing. When Kendall kicked the lights off, the two spies had immediately front flipped over the men and landed behind them.

They could see in the dark due to the night vision contact lenses they had on. The men stood and listened for the spies, but were met with swift kicks to their backs and karate chops to their necks, rendering them unconscious.

Kendall had knocked out four of the men. Logan knocked out two of the other men, who had been fighting him. One of the men snuck up behind Kendall and put him a headlock before whispering in his ear.

"I know who you really are." He smirked and continued to let Kendall struggle against his hold until he felt swift blows from the blonde's elbows into his stomach and abs. The man dropped his hold on Kendall to grab his stomach, giving the blonde ample opportunity to kick him in the head. The man fell down with a thud. Logan and two other men came flying in front of the unconscious man. The short brunette grabbed both men by their heads and rammed them together making them fall at Logan's feet unconcious. Logan exhaled a breath of relief. He looked down at the two men.

"And that's how we do it!" He pointed at them made sure to protect his stomach while he fought the men. He looked up from the men and looked to Kendall. But what he saw made his fear level go from 1 to 25.

Kendall had his gun pointed in Logan's direction, looking angry.

"Kendall? What are you doing?" Logan was scared beyond scared right now. He saw Kendall's finger dance over the trigger. Logan's eyes widened.

_BANG! BANG!_

The trigger was pulled.

* * *

BUM BUM BUM BAHHHHHH! I know I'm such a douche for leaving it on a cliff hanger. But it's all a part of my plan. I wanna thank everyone for staying with my story. I promise I'll update sooner.

Until next time,

~TheaterKid


	19. Chapter 19: Mole in the Hole

Chapter 19: Mole in the Hole

The trigger was pulled. Logan slammed his eyes shut as if that would brace him from the pain.

He waited but felt nothing. He heard a dull thud come from behind him.

Logan opened his eyes to see Kendall standing there gun still aimed and smoking from the shots fired. The brunette checked himself to see if he had any unseen injuries. He looked at Kendall with a what-the-hell-was-that? type look.

"Kendall what the hell?" The blonde didn't respond. He simply put his gun away and stared at Logan. Logan walked up to Kendall and slapped him hard in the face.

"What the fuck, Logan?!" The blonde's face was red when he turned back to face the brunette. He was pissed off that the brunette would just slap him randomly.

"You didn't answer me, all you did was stare."

"That didn't mean I wasn't going to answer you."

"Now that I've got your undivided attention, would you like to explain why you felt the need to shoot me or at me?" Kendall merely pointed behind the brunette who turned around and saw through the dimly lit a body laying there unmoving. He then saw a puddle of blood surrounding the midsection.

"He was going to kill you if hadn't shot him." Kendall explained through a grimaced face. He knew that wasn't the whole truth but it was something. Logan turned back to Kendall, his lips in an 'O' shape.

"Well thank you for protecting me, but I can handle myself."

"This is coming from the guy who probably didn't know he was about to get stabbed." Kendall replied in a huff. They both sighed out of stress.

"Let's just get the hell out of here before anyone else shows up." Logan nodded and began walking out of the warehouse. Logan walked out of the door and into the parking lot. Kendall walked over to the man, who he shot, and reached into the pocket of his pants and pulled out the piece of equipment they were looking for in the back room. It was a small laser that would activate a module that would be used in the ray.

"I'll take this! Thank you so very much, kind sir!" Kendall smirked at the dead body. He stood up from his crouching position and walked out the door to the spy car. Once in, he and Logan sped off into the night and didn't tell the brunette about finding the piece.

* * *

The next day, Kendall walked in to find majority of the field agents surrounding the conference room table. He looked around and spotted Logan,who was standing alongside the Director. They were looking at what looked to be a blueprint of a building. He began to wonder why they were looking at a regular hard copy when they had the holographic one to use.

Logan glance up from the blueprint and saw Kendall. He motioned for him to come over to them. The blonde followed directions and walked over to where the brunette and gray haired men were talking,

"Hello Agent Knight,"Director greeted. "Agent Mitchell and I were just discussing a plan of assault." Kendall nodded and was getting ready to speak, but was interrupted by the Director.

"If you're wondering why we are using blueprints instead of the holograph, I'll explain that in a second. Right now what I need you to do is give me the piece to the ray that you and Agent Mitchell went to retrieve last night." Logan interjected before Kendall could speak.

"I'm sorry but Kendall and I didn't find anything when we got to the warehouse. It was an ambush to be exact. We were attacked by 8 of Mileaux's guys." The director nodded.

"But they were easily taken out." Logan added with a cocky smirk.

"Um Director, I actually found a piece of equipment for the ray." Kendall spoke. To say Logan was stunned was an understatement. He was stupefied let alone slightly angry. Kendall smirked while Logan looked at him incredulously.

"Well thank you Agent Knight, you've finally done something right." Director Buchanan said patting him on the shoulder.

"Yeah you have, haven't you, Kendall?" Logan asked with a scowl. Kendall threw a smirk at Logan and Logan rolled his eyes. Buchanan put the item in a safe and locked it.

"Alright Agents, walk with me for a moment. I need to talk to the both of you...in private." He began walking out of the chaotic conference room and into the dark corridor where many secret conversations took place.

"Agents, as you should've seen in the office, I've ordered all agents field and office to not use any of their electronics."

"Why is that Director?" Kendall asked.

"I just found ours this morning from Agent Kinsor in tech that our systems have been infiltrated by a mole." Kendall and Logan stopped dead in their tracks when they heard this. Director continued walking and they walked fast to keep up with. That's when Logan finally spoke up.

"Do we have any idea who it could be or any outside sources can get through our 24 filter firewall?"

"The only thing we one is it's someone with a universal code and it's someone inside the agency who's stealing secrets and information." Buchanan explained. "I'm having Agent Kinsor to do a sweep through the system and lock all important files in a off shore filing system that's virtually impossible to get through."

Kendall hadn't spoken since he last asked why they aren't using electronics. He could feel the slight tension between himself and Logan. On the bright side he knew or at least thought he could seduce Logan and get him to forgive him. On the negative side, there was a 99.999% chance of him getting bitched out by the brunette for not telling him about finding a clue when they already concluded about not finding anything.

"Agents before the sweep happens, we're having tech specialist from throughout the agency to check the computers of all the agents. I wanted to get your approval to check both of your computer." Buchanan asked with a concerned face.

"Im ok with it. I see no harm in it. How about you, Logan?" Kendall asked looking at a very green looking Logan. The brunette didn't respond.

"_BLEHHHH_!" Logan had just thrown up on the floor in front his boss and boyfriend. Both of the men looked down in disgust and curiosity at what looked to be mashed potatoes and turkey, and Doritos all over the floor.

* * *

An hour later, Logan was sitting in his desk chair drinking a ginger ale and Kendall sitting across from him gently stroking his hand in his lap.

"Baby, you gotta tell me what's wrong with you!"

"Kendall I'm fine, it's just stomach aches that's all. I get these all the time." Logan said with a slight tone of annoyance in his voice.

"You do? Cause it seems like you've been throwing up an awful lot lately." Kendall looked pleadingly at Logan.

"Honey, I'm fine!" Logan said getting pissed off. He was still miffed that Kendall didn't tell him about the piece.

"Well excuse me for trying to be a good boyfriend to you by checking on you and making sure you're ok!" Kendall huffed his temper beginning to rise.

"You know what a good boyfriend does? He tells his boyfriend the truth. The important truth like a truth that might save the whole world. And the thing is, you old me you found nothing in that warehouse. You lied to me, Kendall and you just smirked at me like it was nothing today." Logan said yanking his hand from Kendall's grasp and standing up. He walked past Kendall and made his way for the door. "I can't stand you right now. I'm leaving."

Kendall sprang from his seat and grabbed Logan by the wrist and yanked him back.

"Where are you going?!" He asked in an angry tone, his eyes a flaring green color. He gripped Logan's wrist tight making the brunette wince in pain.

"Somewhere you're not! Let go of me, Kendall!" Logan tried to pull away from him but Kendall held him there. Logan glared up at Kendall and almost struck Kendall with his free hand but the blonde grabbed it and gripped that wrist too.

"No! You need to stop acting like a kid and tell me what the fuck is wrong with you!" Logan winced at the gradually growing pain from how hard Kendall was squeezing his wrist.

"Why should I tell you anything?! It's not like you'd tell the truth back to me about anything! Now let me go Kendall!" Logan repeatedly tried to pull himself free of Kendall's grip, but the blonde wouldn't budge.

"You're not going anywhere! You're gonna talk to me and we're gonna work this out!" Kendall barked at Logan. The brunette started crying and wincing.

"Kendall, I don't wanna talk right now! Let me go! Please! You're hurting me!" Kendall immediately let go of Logan's wrist. Logan grabbed his sore wrist and rubbed it gently. He stared at Kendall with tears in his eyes along with a hurt and angry expression. Kendall just looked at Logan with anger and flaming red cheeks.

"Get out, Kendall." Logan said looking down, his voice dangerously low.

"No, I'm not leaving until I get answers."

"Kendall, get the fuck out of my office...NOW!" Logan shouted his temper at its peak because of pregnancy hormones and pure fury.

"FINE! I'll get out, if that's what you want! When you stop acting like a bitch, you know where to find me!" Kendall huffed and walked out of the office door bumping into James on his way out. James turned and almost grabbed Kendall but saw his stepbrother in tears.

He closed the door and rushed to his stepbrother, holding him close and letting him cry into his shirt. James rubbed circles around his lower back.

Once James finally got Logan to calm down and tell him about what went down, he told Logan to wipe his tears and get out of his pity party and that he will handle Kendall later.

He managed to make him smile at some point. The two were laughing and having a good time after a while before they heard people yelling in the office area.

* * *

"LET ME GO! I DEMAND TO KNOW WHY I'M BEING ARRESTED!" Camille shouted at the guards who were putting her in handcuffs. Logan and James stepped out of his office to see all of the desk agents standing to the side watching the scene play out.

Logan's eyes widen as he saw his best friend being taken into custody. Camille looked around and saw Logan.

"LOGAN!" The brunette man ran to his best friends side and began asking the special officer questions.

"Excuse me, hi, I'm Agent Logan Mitchell, why is Agent Roberts being arrested?" He asked frantically, his chocolate eyes darting back and forth between the officer and Camille. The officer looked up from tightening the cuffs.

Agent Camille Roberts, by order of Director Buchanan and Department of homeland Security, is being arrested for treason against the country and selling disclosed government secrets to unknown source."

"Wait! What?! This doesn't sound like Camille." The officer made a motion to try and pull Camille but Logan moved quickly and tried to stand between the officer and his best friend.

"Agent Mitchell, I'll be required to use force if you don't step out of the way." The officer said with a stern face, reaching for his gun.

"I'll use force myself, if need be." Logan retorted at the officer. At that moment, Director walked up.

"Agent Mitchell you will be fired and arrested immediately for interference with arrest if you don't control yourself."

Logan began to tear up as he realized he had to do what was right and let them take Camille away. He sighed and stepped to the side where James was waiting for him. He turned and faced Camille who looked at him despondently. Logan mouthed an "I'm sorry." to Camille and she nodded.

They all had forgotten the rest of the office had been watching the scene unfold. The officer grabbed the brunette woman and pulled her gently to the door. Logan hid his face in James' chest as he didn't want to see his best friend be taken away or believe she was a criminal. James wrapped a comforting arm around Logan's back.

Once they were out the door, the office began murmuring and mumbling about what just happened. Logan turned his head and saw Kendall walking into the work area. He looked up at James and looked back at Kendall who saw him and stopped.

James glanced at Kendall and glared daggers at him. The blonde stared right back at him and held a poker face. Logan released himself from James arms and walked over to Kendall. He crossed his arms as he stood in front of the blonde.

"Hey." Logan said in a whispered tone.

"Hey." Kendall said looking at Logan. "I heard what happened. I was in the lab before I got out here." Logan nodded. Kendall looked down at the ground and then at Logan." Are you ok?"

"I could be better." Logan said in a monotone voice. The tension between the spies was so thick, it could be cut with a knife. Kendall decided to break the awkward silence, but Logan decided to the same.

"I'M SORRY!" The spies said simultaneously. They smiled at each other.

"Logie babe, I'm so sorry for everything I said to you and grabbing you. I should've never put my hands on you or grabbed you the way that I was wrong. I'm just working through some stuff in my life right now."

Logan leaned up, grabbed Kendall's face and kissed him. Kendall wrapped his arm around Logan's waist and brought him closer to his body. They moved their lips together in sync. Kendall pulled back from the kiss because it was getting heated and rested his head against Logan's.

"Apology accepted."Logan said in a whisper with a smile on his face. Kendall grinned and looked at Logan."Come on babe, there's something I wanna show you."

* * *

Two minutes later and a trip down the hallway, the spies were making out passionately in the janitors closet. Kendall had Logan pressed up against the wall with his legs wrapped around his waist and arms wrapped around his neck. Kendall already had his pants wrapped around his ankles and his blue and red Spider-Man boxers were exposed.

Logan moaned as Kendall's hard-on rubbed against his own. Kendall and Logan's teeth clashed with every single kiss. Logan rolled his body into Kendall's and tugged on his blonde locks, making the taller man moan.

"Kendall...I want you so bad..." Logan panted out. Kendall smirked and thrusted himself harder against Logan, humping and grinding on him. This was driving Logan's hormones insane. Who knew pregnancy could make almost-sex even hotter?

Kendall began grunting as he felt himself getting closer to his orgasm. Logan was a sweating, panting heap as he breathed out Kendall's name with each grind. Logan felt his orgasm rising and was about to explode.

"KENDALL...KENDALL...KENDALL! JAMES!" The brunette screamed as the closet door opened and the small room was flooded with light. Logan's eyes went wide as his stepbrother stood in the doorway of the closet.

Kendall looked over his shoulder and saw James' figure. "Oh shit!" He said and tried to reach for his pants which were around his ankles. The short brunette immediately dropped himself from Kendall's hold and tried to stand in front of the blonde for privacy reasons.

"What's going on here?" James asked hands on his hips.

"Uhhh J-James we were just talking." Logan said, a blush tinting his cheeks a shade of red.

"Yeah, with your tongues down each other's throat. I'm pretty sure both of you got a good word in." James said taking a step forward.

"I was told to find you because Buchanan wants to ask you some questions about Camille. I searched hard and lo and behold, here you are in a supply closet with Knight, swapping spit." James said gesturing at Kendall, the blonde glared at him while buckling his belt.

"Hurry up and go talk to Buchanan before he has a cow." Janes ordered to his younger step-sibling. Logan nodded and hurriedly walked out of the door and down the hallway, leaving a awkward tension between James and Kendall.

The two men just stared at each other with a poker face. Kendall finally broke from his stance and proceeded to brush by James and not say anything but the taller man had other plans for him. As Kendall was just about to walk out the door, James grabbed him roughly by the arm. Kendall raised a huge eyebrow at the tall brunette, who dared to still have a grip on him.

"Unh uh, big guy, you and I are taking a walk." James pulled Kendall out of the supply closet and down the opposite way of the hallway to the by now, Kendall would've decked the guy who dared to have a prolonged hold on him, but since this was Logan's relative, he decided he would go easy on him this ONE time.

When they got to the courtyard, Kendall was practically shoved out the door. James shut the door behind him. He turned towards Kendall, who stood there with his fists clenched at his sides.

"Any particular reason you had to drag me out here?" Kendall asked impatiently.

"I want to talk to you about Logan."

Kendall perked up and began listening to see what James would say.

"Look Knight, I've never officially met you before now, but I can tell you're an alright guy. You have problems here and there but you seem pretty decent-"

"Well thank you, Agent Diamond I-"

"I'm not done yet, Knight!" Kendall huffed as James pushed him back in front of him. "I'm telling you all of this because I don't want my little brother to get hurt. He may look strong enough to take crap but all he has is a barrier that's barely keeping him from shattering. The more you treat him like shit and let your anger get the best you, the more he's bound to close off from you." Kendall sighed and looked down at the ground.

"I know you love him, I see it in your eyes. So I'm telling you to be careful with him and take care of him. Cause if you do anything to hurt him or make him cry, I will personally take on the task of killing you." James said darkly and menacingly. Kendall stared back at him with a smirk.

"So just chill,dude. Logan loves you. I've never seen him this happy about guy before." They both nodded and stood there in an awkward silence. "Well,I guess this is the end of our conversation. See you later, Knight!" James said walking back to the door

"Oh by the way, you should really work on your anger issues, especially with a family coming."

Kendall's head shot up at what he thought he heard.

"What?!" By that time, James had disappeared back inside the building, leaving Kendall to find out what the taller brunette meant.

* * *

Kendall walked aimlessly around the office. He'd soon become frustrated with trying to find to Logan. Looking everywhere he finally found the brunette talking to one of the mail room guys or nerds as Kendall preferred to call them. He strode up to them and pulled Logan away from the other guy while he was in the middle of talking.

"HEY! Kendall, what is it? I was talking Manny about getting my own mail deliverer to my office."

"Are you pregnant?!"

A deep silence fell over the two spies.

Before you all start throwing your pitch forks and torches at me. Let me explain myself.

I'm so sorry I haven't updated in a month. My school play that i had a role in ended last week and it was rough. I was tired all week and I hadn't gotten any rest and I've been trying to catch up on my rest and life. Thank you all so much for reading my story and sticking with it. I have nothing to do these next few days so I'll be writing chapter 20 during and will post it on Sunday, Monday, or Tuesday.

I hope you all don't hate me. I feel terrible for not updating. My life has been hectic as of late. I thank you all once again for reading my story. So review and let me know what you think Of this chapter. There will be more intense drama coming up in a couple of chapters, so be prepared:)

Til Next time,

~TheaterKid


	20. Chapter 20: Troubling Discoveries

Chapter 20: Troubling Discoveries

A deep silence fell over the spies.

Logan stared at Kendall with wide eyes.

"What?" Logan asked in disbelief, wondering how Kendall found out.

"Maybe he didn't find out, maybe he guessed at what is wrong with me." Logan thought to himself.

"Are you pregnant?!" Kendall asked, looking at Logan pleadingly almost as if he was about to cry. Without realizing, Logan had been backed into the wall and Kendall's hand on his hip.

"No...I'm not pregnant." Logan said in a soft voice. He knew that he was eventually going to have to tell Kendall that he truly is pregnant but now didn't seem like such a good time.

"Oh. That's...good,I guess."

"Why? What made you ask that?"

"Nothing just, James said I need to chill my anger because I had a family coming. And I got to wondering about what he meant and so here we are." Logan clenched his fists behind his back. He could kill James with his bare hands and make it look like it was someone else. He specifically told James not to tell anyone.

"Oh I'm gonna kill James! He's done that to previous boyfriends to scare them and see their reactions-"

"What were their reactions?"

"They left me." Logan said with a

with a nonchalant shrug.

"Oh,well, Just so you know, if you were pregnant, I wouldn't leave you like they did." Kendall said looking down sheepishly. Logan reached up and stroked his cheek. He leaned up and pecked him on the lips and looked Kendall in the eyes.

"Thank you, Kenny." Kendall brought Logan into an warm embrace. Logan sighed in Kendall's arms. Kendall kissed the top of Logan's head and hugged him tighter. Thankfully, the blonde couldn't see the guilty look on Logan's face.

Logan felt the embrace ending so he straightened his face up and smiled when he and Kendall pulled away to look at each other.

"I'm gonna go ahead and head out babe. You need anything?" Kendall asked caressing Logan's hip.

"No, I'm good. I'm gonna stay here a finish up a few things on the case and then I'll go home."

"Alright, text me and let me know when you get home." Kendall said bringing Logan into another embrace and pulled away. Logan wrapped his arms around Kendall's neck and kissed him.

"I'll text you as soon as I get in the door." Logan smiled. He pecked Kendall's lips again and nuzzled his nose with his own.

"Love you, baby." Kendall said

"Love you,too." Logan responded.

The two spies broke their embrace and walked their separate ways.

* * *

It is around8 o'clockand it's dark outside. Logan was sitting in his office working on papers and looking up suspects who may have had any affiliation with Mileaux. He was the only one still in the office. Everyone else had gone home.

Logan sat there humming an unknown tune to himself while he typed in information of the computer. He soon grew tired of shuffling the papers back and forth on his desks and slumped himself into in his chair. He sighed and put his hands on his still flat stomach. He stroked his stomach softly as spoke to his unformed baby.

"Oh baby, what are we gonna do? I can't tell your daddy about you yet. I just need us to get through this case and then if everything settles out, I'll tell him. But If I tell him, he'll know I lied to him." Logan sighed heavily and rubbed his belly.

It was around9:30, when Logan finally got tired of working. He stacked the remaining papers neatly on his desk and shut down the computer. He gathered his belongings and headed for the door. Logan checked his pockets for his wallet and keys then checked his side holster for his gun.

He had all of his things and turned out the light and locked his office door. He began walking down the dark hallway to the parking garage. Little did he know, a dark figure stood far behind him at the end of the hall.

Logan made it to the parking garage and saw his car sitting in his personal parking space.

As the brunette walked to his car, he heard the echo of footsteps behind him. He stopped in his tracks and thought for a moment. He remembered Kendall had pranked him before by trying to scare him. He smiled to himself.

"Very funny, Kendall. I know you're trying to scare me." He turned around and found no one behind him. He grew wide eyed because he heard the footsteps again but no one was around. They footsteps stopped.

Then he heard the sound of his name being echoed in a whisper throughout the parking lot.

"Logannnn...Logannn..." The brunette grabbed his gun from his holster and held it in front of him doing a full 360 to scan his surroundings.

"Whoever the hell you are...you have five seconds to reveal yourself. 5...4...3...2...1!"

Nothing happened.

All the echoing had stopped, even the footsteps. Logan made a quick dash to his car. He got in, locked the doors, started the ignition and sped off out of the parking garage into the busy street.

* * *

By the time Logan got to his apartment, it was already10:45. He made his nightly stop at Starbucks to buy himself a decaf mocha frappe and a cookie because that's what he was craving at the moment before he got home. He locked the door and stepped out of his boots and grabbed his phone from his pocket.

He put his keys,wallet and frappe on the counter and headed to his room to change his clothes for bed. The brunette remembered to call Kendall and let him know he made it home safely. Logan grabbed his phone from his bed and dialed the number that was all too familiar. He heard it ring about four times until the other side clicked,signaling the phone had been answered. Logan heard a few ruffled movement and then silence.

"Hey baby! I thought I told you to text me?"

"You did. I just wanted to let you hear me tell you that I made it home safely."

"Well I'm glad you made it home safely. Wouldn't want anything to happen to you." Logan chuckled at his statement.

"Yeah but I also wanted to hear your voice before I went to sleep. It seems to be the only lullaby that works."

"Oh yeah? So you're saying my voice bores you to sleep,eh?" Kendall chuckled.

"No I'm saying it's a sweet, smooth,sexy sound when you talk. Plus I get all the stuff that comes with your voice too." Logan smiled as he tugged on his long, white night shirt. Kendall had stayed over one night and left it over there. So instead of giving it back to him, Logan decided to keep it.

"Really? Is that so?"

"Yeah. You're my Kenny-bear. I get cuddle with you and have you hold me...call you mine." Logan said seductively.

"Babe, don't get me started. I just got calmed down from this afternoon. It's taking all I have not to get out bed,drive over there right now, and have my way with you." Kendall said in a husky voice.

"Really? You'd do that?"Logan flirted back seductively.

"Say the word babe and I'll be over there in a flash." Logan chuckled as he crawled under his grayish-silver comforter. He pulled his knees up toward his chest.

"As enticing as that sounds, I'm afraid I'll have to decline your offer. I'm still a little contagious with this stomach flu and I don't want you to get it. So maybe next time?" He hated lying but there's nothing else he could do.

"Oh you bet your ass it will definitely be next time." Kendall said."But in all seriousness, call me if you start feeling worse and I'll be there in a heart beat."

"Thank you, Kendall. If anything gets worse, you'll be the first one on my list to call. I'm not going in to work tomorrow. So I should be feeling better in a couple of days." Logan tried to say in a soft,caring manner.

"Good. Well babe, I'm gonna let you go so you can get some rest. I want you feeling your best when you come back to work. But I'll call you around noon to check on you since that's my lunch break. That sound good?"

"That's fine with me."

"Great. Well goodnight babe...I love you."

"I love you, too. Goodnight." Logan clicked the red button and put his phone down on the nightstand next to his bed. He'd been smiling ever since he and Kendall hung up the phone.

Logan pulled the string on his lamp and turned off the light. He snuggled into his covers and turned on his side.

Then the all to close memory crept into his mind of someone watching him in the garagetonight. He shot up from his pillow and sat up in his bed. He turned around to his headrest and reached under it and pressed a small button that is unnoticeable.

The front layer of the headrest began to slide down automatically as it revealed a whole armory of guns,daggers,bows,arrows, and explosives. He only used any of this for tiny emergencies. This wasn't even his big stash of weapons.

Logan scanned over his array of weapons and chose a small gun that was already loaded with ammo. He decided he'd keep it under his other pillow. He pressed the button and the headrest returned to its normal state.

Logan tucked himself back into bed and closed his eyes, allowing sleep to take over his body.

* * *

The next day, Logan woke up to his stomach gurgling,telling him the toilet would be his first stop of the morning. He felt cruddy after throwing up every minute of every day.

The spy stood up from the toilet bowl and flushed it. He went over to the sink and washed his hands thoroughly and rinsed out his mouth. As Logan dried his face, his phone started ringing. He threw his towel on the counter and dashed out of the bathroom and to his nightstand.

Once he got to his nightstand, he stared at his phone confused at what he expected to be a call from Kendall to be a call from the Director. He was confused, it was noon but the call was from the director. He sighed and clicke green button.

"Hello

"Agent Mitchell, I'm sorry to disturb you while you're resting, I got your email from last night about you being out today just FYI. Before I go further are you alone?"

Logan looked around the room as if he was being watched and then spoke back to the director.

"Yes sir. I'm alone."

"Okay what I'm going to say now may be life changing...for you."

"Ok...What is it?" Logan asked warily.

"Agent Roberts has escaped from prison."

Logan's eyes went wide. He was at a loss for words. Last time he heard, which was 24 hours ago, was that Camille would be put in a cell that was almost impossible to escape from.

"Ar-are you sure she escaped?"

"Yes, well no. She didn't escape she was released. We saw the security feed in the cell and- you might wanna come in to hear the rest of the news."

"Yes sir I'll be right there." Logan jumped up from his bed and headed for his closet, but suddenly stopped when Director said something that disturbed him.

"Oh and, Logan, do not, under any circumstance, tell Kendall about this. Actually, don't even tell him you're coming in right now." Logan sighed.

"Yes sir. I'll be there in a little bit." Logan hung up the phone and threw it on his bed. He picked out of a black jacket, forest green v-neck, and dark blue jeans. With his outfit picked out, he grabbed a towel and washcloth from his drawer and went to his bathroom once more for a shower.

On the drive over to HQ, Logan wondered why Director Buchanan didn't want him to Kendall he was going to be coming in. Of course, the blonde was on his lunch break but still, he at least still deserved to know.

Instead of parking in his normal space, Logan parked in alleyway beside the building. He knew a secret way entrance to get into headquarters. The brunette turned off the ignition, got out of the car, and walked to the door that behind the building. He pressed in the code and the door hissed and automatically moved to the side.

Logan walked in and down the dark hallway until he reached the glass door where he typed in his ID number and was allowed access.

Logan walked into the office, which was strangely quiet. He walked without speaking to anyone until he reached the conference room. Logan strutted with swagger and slight anger that he had to get out of bed today.

When he walked in the room, he didn't expect to find James, Carlos,and Director Buchanan's boss,Michael Topanelli. This guy is said to be no joke, as in if anything big goes down in any area of the CIA, you'll answer to him. He's said to have been the best agent the world had ever seen in his day and now that title belongs to Logan.

"Good afternoon everyone, I trust that this meeting is going to be worthwhile." Logan greeted venomously. James stared in disbelief at how obnoxious he was being but remembered that he had pregnancy hormones.

"Agent Mitchell, what a joy it is to make your acquaintance. I've heard many things about you. Bill speaks highly of you." Michael walked forward and placed out his hand for Logan to shake. Logan gripped the man's hand tight and shook it.

"Pleasure. I'm glad he does. There's enough people out there who probably wanna get rid of me by now. So it's great to be heard

about in a nice way." The brunette greeted with a smile and released Michael's hand.

"I must say, I'm stunned that someone so young could take my former title and uphold it so well." Logan cocked an eyebrow to see where he was taking this conversation.

"Well, we all can't do it, so someone's got to. I'm very honored to be meeting such a legend."

"Oh stop." The older man gushed. "And yes, I truly thank you for upholding such a special title. I don't think they could've picked anyone better."Michael said, making James cough out a "me". earning him a dagger filled glare from Logan and slap on the back of the head from Carlos.

"So you're probably wondering why we called you in." Michael started off.

"It definitely wouldn't hurt to know why I'm out of my bed on a day I called in sick." Logan said unenthusiastically. Director Buchanan stood up and walked towards Logan.

"Logan, you might want to sit down for you're about see and hear." Buchanan said. Logan's eyes went wide with concern and fear. Logan was guided by the man to one of the conference chairs in front of James and Carlos.

"What? What is it?!" Logan asked with deep worry.

"As much pain as this causes me to say this but we have reason to believe that Agent Knight is a double agent and in affiliation with Andrew Mileaux." Logan's face went stoic. He showed no emotion whatsoever. This made all the men in the room worry about what he was going to do so they all took a step back away from him.

"We also believe that he and Agent Roberts are working together as well."

"Where's the proof?" Logan said almost quietly but still loud enough for everyone to hear. Michael walked over to the end of the large table and brought a laptop to Logan. He opened it up and pressed the play button.

"This is the security feed in the prison from late last night. It was around midnight toone A.M.". The video feed was split into four screens each was a part of what may prove Kendall to be a bad guy. The first couple of minutes of the video, Logan just sat and stared at the then sleeping Camille in her cell. For five minutes,that's all Logan saw. The brunette soon became impatient that he started shifting in his seat.

"Is this supposed to show me Kendall being one of the bad guys, because right now all I'm seeing is-" Logan huffed but was cut off by James pointing at the top screen on the left where it showed a figure in all black walking stealthily through the halls of the penitentiary. The brunette's eyes stayed glued to the screen as he now found interest in the video.

The figured crept up on one of the on duty security guards and twisted his neck, rendering him unconscious. Logan gasped at the

action. Of course he'd done it before, but he'd never seen it done from a third person point of view.

The figured ran further down the hallway and stopped at Camille's cell. The brunette girl pushed the covers off herself when she saw the figure at the door of her cell. Logan assumed Camille must've asked who the intruder was because the figure began to take off the ski mask.

Logan's heart began to beat louder and faster the more the mask came off. The mask had been taken off all the way and revealed the intruder's face. Logan gasped and covered his mouth. He shook his head in disbelief. A flow of tears came from his eyes. He cried as he stared at a face that was all too familiar.

The masked figured was none other than Kendall Knight.

* * *

Happy New Year! I'm so sorry I have haven't updated in a month. I've been so caught up in school ad theater that I haven't had any time for me. I hope you all like the suspense cause there's plenty more to come.;) I'll try my hardest to have the next chapter up soon.

Until next time

~TheaterKid


	21. Chapter 21: Sleeping With the Enemy

Chapter 21: Sleeping With the Enemy

* * *

Logan cried softly as he recognized his boyfriend on the screen. Part of him wanted to scream at the top of his lungs. Part of him wished he knew that Kendall was a bad guy. Part of him wanted to call Kendall, break up with him and then kill him. Another part of him, deep down, still loved Kendall.

It was his worst nightmare come to life. Logan wished over and over in his mind that this all was just a dream. That he could just close his eyes and when he opened them, everything would just go back to normal. "Was any of this ever normal?" Logan thought to himself. Right now, nothing made sense to him.

The video had still been playing and it showed Kendall using a device to electronically unlock Camille's cell. The two spies ran out of the jail, setting off the alarm alerting security. Michael turned off the laptop and closed the lid down.

The room had gone deathly silent. They all stood there, waiting for Logan's next move. The brunette just sat and stared at the closed laptop. Carlos clung himself onto James' arm as he let a tear slip from his eyes. He couldn't imagine what Logan was going through, newly pregnant and finding out that your boyfriend/father of the baby is a double agent. The Latino didn't ever want to go through this. He couldn't imagine what he'd do without James.

Logan sighed angrily and sat up straight in his chair. The brunette's chocolate eyes were now red and puffy and his cheeks tear stained.

He looked up at the people surrounding him.

"What now?" He asked somberly.

"We were hoping you'd ask that. We would like you to use your effect over him to see if he has any information about what Mileaux plans to do." Michael explained.

"So you basically want me to use my relationship with as a means to spy on him?"

"Yes. Since you are his significant other, we figured you might be able to look around and find something." Buchanan said. James had been watching the older go back and forth on what the brunette should do. He could see the frantic worry as the men rattled off ideas and ways of proving Kendall guilty. He finally had enough and decided to speak up.

"Logan, you don't have to do this. You can just leave and we'll apprehend him ourselves." James said defensively, knowing his brother could barely comprehend that his boyfriend was a bad guy, let alone bring him to justice. Logan sat there and stared down at the table in tears of anger while James rubbed his shoulders a fee times.

"No!...I'll do it." Logan stood up from his chair causing James' hands to drop from his shoulder." The bastard made a fool of me once. Why let him keep doing it?"

The older men smiled and began explaining a plan to Logan. James moved to stand back against the wall with Carlos and a look of slight anger on his face. The small Latino rubbed James on the back, knowing all of this couldn't end well.

* * *

Logan, once again, made it back it to his car unnoticed. He clicked the unlock button on his key and the car chirped. The brunette got into his car, closed the door, and put the key into the ignition. As he was about to crank up when something caught his eye. More like someone. He looked in his rear-view mirror and saw Kendall getting into his car. He heard the roar of the engine echo throughout the street and watched the blonde speed off down the street,out of view.

Logan jumped into action by cranking up and following Kendall down the street. He stayed two cars away as not to alarm Kendall that he was being followed. The brunette followed Kendall for what seemed to be hours but was only a mere ten minutes.

"Damn! Everything must take longer when you're pregnant." Logan said to himself leaning his against his window while stopped at a red light.

The light turned green and Logan pressed down on the gas pedal. He saw Kendall make a right turn onto the next street. It looked like an old abandoned alleyway but was big enough for cars to drive through. He decided to drive further down to the store and turn around.

He made the U-turn and drove back to an upper part of the street and parked there. Instead of driving, he decided to walk. Logan got out of his car and started walking to the street where Kendall parked. As the brunette spy got closer, he heard voices. One of which belonged to Kendall and the other to a man Logan couldn't identify.

He crept closer to the edge of the building to angle himself to where he could see but not be seen. Kendall and a burly-looking,bald man with a beard stood in the middle of the alleyway facing each other but their sides facing Logan.

"You got Roberts out?" The man asked. From what Logan could see, the man looked to around early to mid-forties. He had a beer belly and wore what a lumber jack or trucker would normally wear.

"Yeah. It wasn't an easy task, but I got it done." Kendall responded. Logan made sure to back away whenever Kendall or the man turned his way. "So any word when Boss plans to start putting things into action?"

"Nah, but I know he's not waiting

too much longer though. He knows that spy has all of your attention right now."

"Who, Logan? He's not going to be a problem to any of this. If Boss is questioning whether I can fulfill my duties to this operation, tell him I'm more than capable of finishing everything up."

"You better be because if you aren't, you know he'd be more than happy to get rid of you and put Stetson in." Logan saw Kendall physically tense up at this comment.

"There'll be no need for that. As soon as I get the piece back from Buchanan, I'll pass it on and I'll get out of there." Kendall said with gruff in his voice.

"What about Mitchell?" The man questioned. Logan's ears perked up to hear what Kendall would say.

"I don't know yet. I'll figure something out." Logan,trying to back away slowly and leave the scene, accidentally bumped his foot into the gutter that was behind him. The brunette knew he had to think fast as he had alerted Kendall and the other guy.

Kendall had walked around to the other side to see what caused the noise. He knew he felt a presence there but paid it no attention. He rounded the corner and looked high and low but saw nothing and no one. He glanced once more and told the man that he had to leave.

The blonde shook the man's hand, hopped into his car and drove off to the other end of alleyway where he merged into the flow of traffic. The man looked around his surroundings and walked back into the back door of the unknown building.

Logan had hidden under the car that was parked next to the building he was hiding by. The brunette wiggled himself from under the vehicle and ran back to his car to head home.

* * *

Logan looked at the clock by his couch and saw it was only 6:45. He sighed deeply as he turned to the cooking channel. He sat there eating his chocolate ice cream with sprinkles and whip cream. After five minutes of watching Paula Dean make southern style, home-made fried chicken, he began craving some terribly. The pregnant brunette grabbed his home phone, dialed the nearest chicken joint, and ordered a bucket of 20 drumsticks and a slice of vanilla cake with creme cheese icing.

Once he was done ordering, about five minutes later there was a knock on the door. He had a confused look on his face as he had just placed his order a second ago. He unlatched his door and opened it to see Kendall standing there with a bucket of chicken and a slice of cake in his grasp.

"Kendall, what are you doing here? And what are you are doing with my chicken?" Logan asked with an arch of his eyebrow. Kendall smirked.

"I came over to check on you and see how you're doing. Also I intercepted the delivery guy while he was on his way up." Logan had formed an 'O' shape with his lips.

"So may I come in?"Logan sighed and allowed him entry. It was hard for him to want Kendall in the same room as him after finding out everything, but he knew he had to keep his facade up so Kendall wouldn't catch on. He decided for now, until he made his move, that he would keep quiet.

Kendall went to sit down on the couch while Logan grabbed a bottle of water for himself and a soda for Kendall. He came back and sat the drinks down on the coffee table. He grabbed the bucket of chicken and sat on the opposite end of the couch away from the blonde. Logan flipped aimlessly through the channels while Kendall drank some of his soda.

The blonde looked at Logan questioningly as he watched Logan hog the chicken and the tv remote. He also wondered why the brunette wasn't sitting directly next to him. Currently, Logan had a drumstick in his mouth while watching Modern Family.

"Hey Logie?"

"Yes?" Logan answered, eyes unmoving from the tv screen.

"Uh, you wanna share some of that?"

"Hmm...oh yeah, sure." Logan said. He reluctantly let go of the bucket and passed it to Kendall, but not without grabbing two more pieces. They both ate and watched TV until the bucket of fried chicken was done. Kendall had very little chicken because for every one he ate, Logan had two.

For the longest, Kendall couldn't figure out why being with Logan at the moment, was a little...off. He noticed the brunette had been distant since he walked in the door so he decided to do something about it. While Logan was watching tv, Kendall leaned over and caught Logan in his arm and pulled him over onto his lap.

Logan screamed and then started giggling as Kendall tickled his sides. He squirmed and laughed loudly in Kendall's lap while the blonde continued to tickle him.

"Kendall stop, I'm gonna pee! Hahahahah...Kenny stop."

"Oh you want me to stop, don't you baby?"

"Hahahahaha yes-Hehehe-I do." Logan could barely talk. He felt his stomach getting queasy but he had to ignore due to Kendall's fingers dancing vigorously over his sides.

"Say the magic word!" The blonde teased while holding Logan in his lap so he couldn't escape his tickle torture.

"Pleeeaaassee? Logan responded hoping that would work, but to no avail, Kendall kept tickling him.

"Nooo...Please Kendall." The blonde smirked.

"Pleeaaasseee Kendall hahaha!" The blonde stopped his tickle torture and allowed Logan to recuperate before kissing his neck.

Logan reclined next to Kendall and cuddled into his side. The brunette spy didn't know why he gave in to Kendall's touch but for some reason he couldn't get enough of it. Technically, he's supposed to hate Kendall right now but the blonde is still his boyfriend so he gets to enjoy a little bit of sex before he has to take him out. Probably after tonight, he won't be having sex for a very long time.

Kendall stretched out and laid against the pillow on the side of the couch. He wrapped his arm protectively around Logan's waist and kissed his forehead. Logan rested his hand on Kendall's chest as the blonde nuzzled him with his nose and pulled his face up to meet his and kissed him softly. Logan wrapped his arms around Kendall's neck and pulled him deeper into the kiss. Kendall moved his lips roughly and sensually against Logan's before pulling away.

"You wanna?" Kendall asked, eyes darting from Logan to the bedroom door. Logan looked into Kendall's eyes and nodded 'yes'. Logan moved from under Kendall, grabbed the remote and turned off the TV. The blonde got up from the couch and cleaned up everything. Logan then grabbed his hand and pulled him towards the bedroom and closed the door.

Later that night, Logan lay naked in bed beside Kendall still awake after their heated hour of coitus. He had been awake for the last hour and a half trying to decide what to do. He'd just made a mistake by sleeping with Kendall again. He also made an even bigger mistake by saying 'I love you' afterward.

Logan didn't know what to do anymore. The man he gave practically his all turned out to be a liar and deceiver. The hardest part about this whole ordeal was trying not to let himself be made a fool anymore by loving Kendall. For some reason, he just got under the brunette spy's skin. Logan soon fell asleep as his indecisive mind was too much to handle at the moment.

* * *

The next couple of weeks were hard to get through. Logan's morning sickness subsided a little but now he was craving different assortments of food and such items. James had barely spoken to his step brother because apparently he thinks "Logan prefers danger over logic." and other such nonsense. Kendall grew more distant, anxious, and rude. Whenever Logan would come over and try to hug him or kiss him on the cheek, the blonde would tense up and shrug it off. Logan knew it's getting close to time to strike.

The straw that finally broke the camel's back was when Kendall completely ignored Logan when he called him into Buchanan's office for a meeting and kept on walking out of the door.

Logan marched his small self into Buchanan's office and told him that he would be bringing Kendall in once and for all and no longer delaying it. Director Buchanan offered him back up but Logan refused saying he was his own back up and it would essentially mess up his plan. The director gave him the "OK" to do what he needed to do and told him he was proud of him for doing the right thing and wished him well.

* * *

On Friday night, Kendall was opening his front door when he was greeted by Logan behind it wearing tight black boxer-briefs and his old high school hockey team jersey.

"Oh my god, Babe. What are you doing here?" Kendall asked, closing the door behind him and taking off his suit coat.

"I just wanted to surprise you with a little date night. I made you some dinner and champagne." Logan said flirtatiously while wrapping his arms around the blonde's neck and pulling him into a quick kiss. Kendall knew something was up but chose to wait and see it out.

"That's all very nice babe, but how'd you get it in here? I didn't leave a key under the mat."

"I'm a spy. I can get into anything." The brunette said seductively whispering into Kendall's ear. He pulled back and bit his lip looking up at Kendall in a sexy, playful way. The blonde had to fight back every urge of pouncing on Logan.

"Well let's not stand here all night, the food is getting cold." The spies walked further into the apartment where a few candles were lit around the room. Logan pushed Kendall onto the sofa and straddled his lap. The blonde immediately wrapped his arms around Logan's waist and pulled him closer to his body. Logan leaned for and captured Kendall's lips in a deep, heated, passionate kiss. When the kiss was broken, the spies were both panting heavily and Logan managed to unbutton the top of Kendall's shirt, exposing some of his muscly chest.

"Stay right here. I'll be right back." Logan said seductively rubbing Kendall's chest and got up from his lap and walked to the kitchen. Kendall panted heavily as he watched Logan's ass when he walked out. He sat in silence for one second and began looking around him until he pulled out his gun hidden under the sofa cushion.

He hurried and put it in the back of pants. At that moment, Logan walked back in the room, carrying a tray with gourmet-looking food and two glasses of champagne.(well technically one the other is sparkling cider.) He carried the tray with great ease and sat it down on the coffee table.

He grabbed the two glasses one in which he put a sedative in and handed that one to Kendall and gave himself the sparkling out of concern for the baby.

"Ok big boy. I propose we make a toast to a full month of being together." Logan smiled raising his glass towards Kendall's. Before they could clink their glasses, Logan's phone, which was in the kitchen, began ringing and startled the both of them. Logan sighed and put his glass down and went to the kitchen. He answered his phone with a slightly annoyed voice.

"Hello?"

"Where are you?!" James' voice rang through the phone.

"I'm handling things." Logan replied.

"Are you at Kendall's house?" Logan sighed heavily but didn't reply.

"What?! Logan! You know you should've called me when you were going to make a move. It's not safe for you going in this alone."

"Well I was gonna ask you but I thought you weren't speaking to me. So I went ahead and did it myself. Besides, Buchanan gave me the ok to do what I needed to do."

"Whatever just don't do anything. Keep him there and wait 'til I ring your phone. I'll be there in 30-40 minutes."

"James I can't make any promises. I'm doing what I have to do. Goodbye." Before James could say anything else, Logan hung up and returned back to the living room.

Kendall was eating his food and looked up when he saw Logan return. He blushed slightly as he had realized he'd starting before Logan got back.

"Uhm sorwy." Kendall said with a mouth full of food. He swallowed and spoke again.

"I'm sorry. I started getting hungry and you were on the phone and the food smelled soooo good it's to DIE for!" Logan chuckled at Kendall's choice of words.

"It's ok. So where were we?" Logan smiled and picked up his glass and waited for Kendall to put his now empty plate down on the table. The blonde grabbed his glass and held it up to Logan's. He smiled that sexy dimpled smile that Logan probably wouldn't see for a very, very long time.

"Here's to us." Logan said and they clinked glasses and drank softly. Logan noticed a little something extra in his drink but couldn't put his finger on it. He sat his glass down and brought Kendall's away from his lips and began to kiss him softly. He unbottoned the rest of Kendall's shirt and pulled it off of him.

Kendall moaned into Logan's mouth as the brunette palmed him through his pants and got him hard. He broke the kiss and attached his lips to Logan's neck and began sucking and biting.

"Mmmm Kendall...just like that." Logan moaned out. He wrapped one arm around Kendall's neck to play in his hair and use the other to continue rubbing his hard on.

"You like that, baby?" Kendall asked huskily before reattaching his lips.

"Mmm fuck yes." Logan moaned as his eyes rolled back in pleasure. Then Logan's eyes shot open and looked over to the laptop on the desk next to the TV. He forgot that he was there to do his job and not give into Kendall anymore. The brunette pushed Kendall off of him and stood up. Kendall sat back against the couch looking dazed, astonished, and lust-filled.

Logan pulled him up by his arms and pulled him flush against his body before getting in his ear.

"Get in the shower. I want you all clean before I...dirty you up again." Logan commanded seductively. Kendall looked down at Logan and smirked. The brunette winked at the blonde before he began walking away to the bathroom. The minute he heard the door close and the shower running, he got into action

Logan ran over to the desk computer and pulled out his flash drive. He typed in the password to get into Kendall's computer and began going through files and clicked on one that said ray and looked through it.

"Gotcha!" Logan whispered. He dragged the file over to the flash drive shortcut and it began to download. What he didn't know was that someone was watching him.

"You thought I was that stupid, didn't you?"

Logan froze with fear and slowly turned to see Kendall, only in his boxer-briefs, staring at him with eyes of fury. At first, he was speechless but then fully regained his confidence and replied.

"Well I didn't exactly consider you a competent one when I first met you." He quipped and glared back at Kendall. The blonde chuckled darkly and stepped forward slightly making Logan step back into the desk, never backing down from his stance.

The blonde smirked and leaned against the bedroom doorpost.

"So let me guess. Your plan was to seduce me and then at the most convenient moment you'd get your little flash drive there steal information from me so you could turn me in...have I missed anything?" Logan looked down and back up and noticed Kendall was gone. Before he had time to turn around, he had been shoved to the ground by Kendall, who was now towering over him.

He then sent a swift kick to the back of Kendall's legs, making the blonde fall back onto the floor. He landed on the floor with a grunt. Logan tried to crawl away but Kendall latched on to his ankle and pulled him back. He squirmed and felt the blonde crawl up his back until he was next to his ear. Logan groaned and tried to scramble away but Kendall put his weight down on him more.

"You think I didn't know it was you who hit the gutter when I was talking in the alleyway huh?" Kendall asked viciously before kissing Logan's ear. This angered the brunette so he used all his strength and rolled them so he could get away. Logan jumped and ran towards the wall.

Kendall was not far behind and when he got close to catching him Logan repelled himself off the wall and kicked Kendall in the chest. When Logan landed, he felt dizzy and kind of nauseous. He must've shown signs of it because Kendall responded without him talking.

"It's the drug I put in your that's starting to take effect. You'll soon be sleep in a matter of minutes." Logan's eyes went wide at this revelation. The small spy started throwing kicks and punches at Kendall, none missing his target. Logan struck Kendall on the lip causing it to bleed.

Kendall dodged each hit that he could until he finally was able to grab Logan by the throat and put him against the wall. He clenched his hand strongly around Logan's airway causing the brunette to start gasping. Logan tried putting his hands in Kendall's and prying them but nothing work. The brunette was starting to get dizzier and started seeing black dots. He looked into Kendall's deep flaring green eyes.

"I...still...love you."Logan choked out. This made Kendall stop and freeze. He loosened his grip and let Logan fall to the floor gasping for air. He grabbed the flash drive from the computer and threw it in the garbage drain, which starts automatically.

He looked down at Logan's heaving body and noticed the brunette seemed to become more languid in his movements until he fell to the floor unconscious.

Kendall glared down at him and walked back to his room to get clothes on and grab his keys. He felt slightly dizzy but shrugged it off. He headed to the front door and turned around to look at Logan one last time.

"Sorry babe." He said darkly before walking out the door, leaving Logan lying on the floor.

* * *

First, I wanna say thank you all for sticking with my story.:) it means so much to me you all still like it.

I also wanna say my life has been very hectic I got cast in the school musical and have had rehearsals non stop. So I know my updating is so sloppy. I ask that you all be patient with me and thank you all who have been patiently waiting.

This chapter was a hard chapter to write because there are so many things I could do with it but I had to think of how it would affect the sequel. There are a few elements in here that reference to how Logan and Kendall used to be when they first met. I will post the next chapter ASAP ,already writing it:)

Until next time,

~TheaterKid


	22. Chapter 22: Hospital Visit

Chapter 22: Hospital Visit

The phone had been vibrating for the past ten minutes and there was no answer. James began to get worried as he told his brother earlier not to do anything but he knew Logan better than that. He knew the brunet was determined to get what he wanted. If he didn't get what he wanted, he'd die trying. James hoped the second opinion wouldn't be true as he neared the skyscraper.

The tall brunette pulled his car into the parking garage and into a space close to the elevator. He turned off the lights and sighed back against his seat saying a silent prayer. "Please! Let him be ok." He grabbed his gun and from his bag and threw the bag in the back seat. He made sure his gun was loaded, ready to go and got out the car to go to the elevator that lead up to the penthouse.

While James waited for the elevator cart, he heard an engine rev in the distance and the saw a sports car speeding by. He cocked an eyebrow but before he could question it, the elevator doors opened. The brunette hopped in and pressed the button with 14 on it.

James' heart raced the closer he got to the apartment. He knocked on the door and called out to his step brother. "Logan? Logan are you in there?" Silence was the only reply James received. He tried turning the knob but it was locked so he used his spy training and successfully kick the door in.

He pulled his gun out just in case something was there to surprise him. The tall man looked around the lavish apartment, seeing a lot of things destroyed. James walked into the kitchen and saw Logan's phone on the counter so he put it in his pocket. He walked out and looked around until he went in the living room and found his brother lying unconscious. He gasped and ran over to him.

"Logan! Oh my god, Logan! Are you ok, bro? Can you hear me?" James asked frantically, crouching beside Logan and shaking him. Logan's eyes slowly began to flutter. James stopped shaking Logan and pulled him up into his arms.

"...J-James?" Logan asked in a hoarse, whispered voice.

"Yeah I'm here. What happened?"

"K-Kendall..." Logan managed to say hoarsely trying to keep his heavy eye lids from falling shut. "He got away?"

"Yeah he did bro, but we'll catch him." James assured his brother, still looking at him worriedly. Logan then began squirming in James' arms and tried to push himself off the floor.

"Whoa! Slow down there, Loges. I don't think it's best you move too fast. What happened?" James said pushing Logan back down gently.

"That bastard d-drugged me." Logan said in a hoarse voice. It was apparent the effects of the drug that Kendall gave Logan were still affecting him."James...H-Help me u-up. We gotta...gotta goo...find h-h-him." Logan said weakly before stumbling back down to the floor. Luckily, James caught him and picked him up bridal style.

"Let's get you to a hospital." James said before running to the out of the apartment and into the hallway for the elevator. He held Logan close to him on the way down to the parking garage. James finally made it to the garage and hurried straight to his car, Logan's dead weight starting to take a small toll on him.

He lowered himself and Logan slightly to open the passenger door. He used his foot open the door the rest of the way. James sat the small brunette in the seat and hit the button to make it recline. He shut the door and went to his side of the car, got in, and sped out of the lot to the nearest hospital.

* * *

Logan woke up to a bright,white light. He assumed he was dead or stuck in limbo. The brunette's blurred vision began to balance out as figures and shapes came into view. He blinked a few more times until he realized he was in a hospital bed.

He was still dressed in Kendall's hockey jersey and his boxer briefs. The sound of someone clearing their throat echoed in the room and Logan looked to his right and saw a statuesque woman who looked to be in her late 50's to early 60's dressed in typical doctor apparel: white lab coat, scrubs, stethoscope.

Logan began to stretch his limbs until he sat up slowly. The doctor looked up when she noticed movements from the the bed. She perked up with a smile and clipboard in hand, walking over to Logan.

"Ah, , you're awake! I thought you were gonna be out for another hour or so." Logan groaned and slowly began to set himself up.

"Where...where am I?" Logan asked groggily, rubbing his eyes.

"Why,You're in Oz, good sir!" The woman joked."Not really,though. This place is far from being Oz, but it's not that bad." The doctor saw Logan's deadpanned expression and decided it was a little too early for jokes. "You're in St. Joseph's. Your friend, the tall, handsome brunette brought you in, asking to put you in the maternity ward but they were a bit confused as why he was asking. I knew why since I was in the room and am the only doctor who specializes in the male pregnancy on call right now. I'm Doctor Junes but you can call me Helen." The woman stuck her hand out and Logan, not wanting to come across as rude, shook her hand with a small smile.

"And you can call me Logan. Mr. Mitchell's my dad." The brunette managed to make a light smile. "Oh!, and don't worry I won't tell a soul of what you do for a living." Helen winked and Logan sighed, not really caring how she found out.

"How did you-"

"You're not the first agent to come to this hospital with unexplainable injuries. You most certainly won't be the last either." She smiled at Logan. The two stayed there in a sort of awkward slash comfortable silence until Helen broke the silence.

"Well now that you're awake and we're on a first name basis, I'll start patching up those scratches you have there." Helen said gesturing at Logan's forehead. She put her clipboard and stethoscope on the bed, grabbed some gauzes and alcohol pads. She immediately went to work on cleansing his wounds. "While you were unconscious, I took some blood to analyze to see what you had in your system. Turns out it was Brotine 6, I don't think you've heard of it although a lot agents use it from what I'm told."

"No, I haven't. What is it?"Logan inquired while wincing every now and again whenever Helen put the pad to his open wound.

"It's a very strong sedative, strong enough to knock someone out from 24 hours to a couple of days. Luckily, you already had a shot of some sort of antidote in your system that counteracts most harsh drugs used against your body." Logan had a look of worry and immediately his hand went to his stomach.

"Will the drug hurt my baby?" Helen stopped her ministrations and put her hands on top of Logan's. "The baby will be fine. I going to give you a detox pill just to be sure." The brunette sighed and released a breath the breath he'd been holding for a minute.

"So, Logan, do you mind telling me how you ended up here? I mean you must've gone through a lot to have gotten yourself in St. Joseph's." Helen inquired. Logan sighed and looked down.

"Let's just say the father of my baby wasn't exactly who I thought he was." The brunette spy lifted his head up. He immediately turned his head to the side refusing to cry. He could feel his eyes stinging red and let silent tears rolling down his cheeks. Helen grabbed some tissues from the bedside table and took the liberty of drying his tears. "The sad thing is I loved him...love him." He said through his tears. He kept his eyes down to the floor, ashamed of crying so much. "And I feel so stupid for loving him and trusting he'd be the guy for me." Helen cupped his cheeks and wiped his tears with her thumbs. "I don't even think he l-loved me back. How stupid of me!"

"Hey, hey, look at me." Helen said gently, finally getting Logan's puffy, red, brown eyes to meet her soft, caring blue eyes. "Honey, you didn't do anything wrong. I haven't known you for more than ten minutes but I can tell you're such a great person. So what if doesn't love you. That's his loss because he chose the option of missing out on a great guy! He'll have to live with that decision forever...If he even lives long enough." She quipped which made Logan laugh lightly.

"It just makes me wonder how much of our relationship was real. Did he really mean everything he said." Logan said tears finally stopped, his breathing turned into light hiccups. "I guess he didn't mean anything that he said." Logan sighed and wiped his eyes.

"No more tears, hon." Helen said wiping his extra tears and kiss his forehead. "Here take these." She smiled and handed Logan a small cup and two blue pills. He swallowed them and drank the water. Helen smiled and. rubbed his back. "Now let me go run some more tests to tell you how far along you are and if you'll need any medications. I'll be back in an hour. Feel free to nap or anything." She smiled and picked up her samples that she'd taken while he was sleep and her clipboard and walked out the door shutting it behind her. Logan sighed and laid back against the pillow. The crying had kind of worn him out and his eyes soon began to become heavier until he was sleep.

* * *

_Logan was holding a tiny, giggling brunette baby boy. The baby had his brown hair, nose and lips, but had the emerald eyes of someone too familiar. He danced around the kitchen with the baby in his arms._

_"Who's a good baby? Who's a good baby boy for mama?" The baby giggled as Logan peppered his chubby cheeks with kisses. The brunette rocked his son back and forth until he felt two strong arms wrap around his waist and a kiss pressed to his neck. The brunette man turned his head to face the tall blonde behind him._

_"I think he likes it here. Don't you?" Logan asked._

_"Yeah I'm glad we picked this house." Kendall said smiling down at the brunette before snuggling closer into Logan's neck. _

_"Look at him, Kendall, he's so beautiful." Logan said looking down at his precious infant._

_"Yes he is. Just like you baby."_ The blonde said turning Logan's head and kissing him. Logan moaned into the kiss but remembered he was still holding the baby. He pulled away and looked up at Kendall one final time before blinking and everything disappeared.

Logan's eyes opened with a flash. He looked around and saw he was still in the hospital. At that moment, James walked in with a duffle bag. He smiled as he entered the room.

"Hey little bro, good to see you're awake."

"Yeah it's certainly better than being in a dream where you have to wake up to a painful reality." Logan said sardonically. James sighed as he kept the conversation going.

"I brought you some clothes to put on after you shower and get cleaned up. You can't really go out in public like that." He pointed to Logan's current apparel. He tossed the bag on the chair by the window and stood by Logan's bedside. Then, Helen walked in the door with a smile on her face but stopped abruptly when she saw James in the room.

"Hi I'm back with the...oh hello" She announced. "You were the one who brought Logan here in. I'm Helen. Helen Junes." The woman took one hand from under her clipboard and stretched her hand out.

"I'm James. Logan's step-brother." James greeted back warmly and shook the woman's gently. He retracted his hand and listened to the woman as she spoke again.

"I have the results here and turns out you're almost two months along. You're on the last week of your first month. Thankfully, you won't need any medicines, but I want you to stay away from fighting. Any major injuries could cost the baby's life and possibly yours too." Logan gulped as Helen told him this information sternly. He didn't want to lose his baby or his own life, but he had to finish the mission. It was the only way to get closure for himself.

"I'm going to be your doctor throughout your pregnancy, so in two weeks I want you to come back so I can give you a progress check on your baby." Logan nodded at her instructions. She then turned to James and looked him in the eyes. "I want you to watch after him and make sure he stays out of trouble. That's your niece or nephew in there. Keep watch on him!" She smiled at James and the tall brunette grinned back.

"Well then I guess that's everything, then. Logan?"

"Hmm?"

"Remember what I told you." Helen winked and Logan nodded.

"I guess I'll be off then. Your release papers will be at the desk. I'll see you in two week's time. Have a good day, boys!" Helen said warmly as she exited the room. Once the door closed, James turned to Logan.

"She was nice." James commented.

"Yeah she was. I'm so not ready to go back to work." Logan groaned. "I'm pretty sure I'm story of the week there."

"Yeah but nonetheless we're gonna take down Kendall and whoever he's working for." Logan sighed and swung his legs over the edge of the bed. He shivered a little when his bare feet touched the cold tile. It took a second for him to get used to walking and soon he moved over to the chair that held his bag with clothes and shoes in it. He took his stuff and began to change. Out of respect, James turned his head away.

"So are you happy about your baby?"

"Yeah for the most part. I'm a little sad that in 7 months I won't be doing any backflips or side kicks." Logan chuckled as he finished pulling his pants up.

"Ok,you can look now." James turned around to see Logan fully dressed and ready to go. The two spies walked out of the door and to the reception desk. Logan signed the list to leave and they walked out of the building to James' car.

"So,where to now?" James asked as he got in the driver's seat

"HQ. We can figure everything else out from there." Logan said closing the door. James nodded and started the car, leaving for their next destination.

* * *

Logan felt like everyone's eyes were staring at him as he and James walked thought the halls of HQ. He figured they probably were because of the big white gauze on his head. More importantly, he felt as if they were judging him with each passing glance they gave. Logan usually strutted through the halls with confidence and vigor. As of this moment, he had completely forgotten what those qualities were and gazed down at the ground to not look at the constant stares he received.

The two brunette spies walked into Director Buchanan's office and sat down in the chairs. The older man turned to face his employees. "Hello James, Logan." they both nodded. Buchanan cast his eyes towards Logan. "How are you holding up?" Logan sighed and spoke. "I'm here, that's all I can say. I could be better but I'm ok for now." Buchanan nodded at Logan's response.

"Just know if you need anything we're here for you and that we're gonna stop Knight, Mileaux, and whoever else." The entire time James had been quiet but decided to speak up.

"Director, what's the plan now? I mean we some sort of game plan to know how to strike."

"Precisely, Agent Diamond. I had Agent Hunt over in tech triangulate the last signal Knight's phone gave off. We found out through heavy interrogation on one of Mileaux's men that the whole operation is taking place in a factory near the middle of Los Angeles. So we're putting together a tactical team and hopefully this is all will be over within the next 24 hours."

"Director, if you will let me, I'd like to finish the mission. My mom always told me to not start something if I'm not gonna finish it." Logan said.

"Are you sure?" Buchanan asked with his eyebrow raised.

"I've never been more sure of anything in my entire life." Logan said confidently.

"Alright then. I guess I can't stop you if you want to."

"Thank you,sir." Logan said standing up and walking out of the office, leaving a suspicious James to follow behind him. Once out of the office with the door closed, James didn't hesitate to grab Logan by the arm and pull him to the side.

"What was that?!" James yelled in a whispered voice.

"What?" Logan asked as if he didn't know what James talking about.

"You being all cryptic and quoting your mom. You barely want me to say anything about it."

"Oh that! I was just telling him what I meant."

"Nooo! You're up to something. I know it."

"Stay out of it,James." Logan started walking away before James turned him around.

"I will not stay out of it as long as it involves your's and the baby's safety." Logan sighed.

"We'll be fine. I wasn't named World's best spy for no reason." Logan said walking away again. James made no attempt to stop him this time.

"Logan! Promise me you'll wait." James yelled to Logan at the end of the hall. Logan stopped in his tracks and sighed. He didn't turn around to face his brother. Logan inhaled deeply and continued his journey down the hall.

* * *

Logan went back to Kendall's apartment building garage to get his car. He paid the taxi man and got out of the car. He walked until he found his gray Honda in its same parking spot. He reached under the front left wheel of his car and got his key from where he hid it. The car door unlocked with a flash of his tail lights and he got in the car. Logan strapped on his seat belt and adjusted all of his mirrors. He reached up to adjust his rear view mirror and turned it towards the back. Logan screamed when he saw Kendall staring back at him in the mirror. The blonde wrapped his arm around the front seat and covered Logan's mouth a with a cloth with anesthetic scent on it. Logan screamed into the cloth and tried to fight off the blonde but soon all went dark and he blacked out.

* * *

PLEASE READ A/N for some questions you may have.:

So I just wanna say I'm sorry for not updating sooner. I have so much going on in my life right now but this story means so much to me so I'm gonna finish it:) I know it's been two months and believe me I've done nothing but figure out ways to finish this chapter. I wanna thank you all for reading and reviewing my story! Please don't stop them they make job as the author fun:)

A couple of things about this chapter:

• the reason I had Logan refer to himself as "mama" is because I wanted to try something different than everyone else. I ,in no way shape or form, am trying to make Logan Girly or effeminate, although I could because it's my story but I just don't see any of the guys that way. I just wanted to use something other than daddy and papa and put more of a sensitive side to it.

•Kendall is definitely a bad guy and you'll see more of it during the next few chapters and how he came to be that.;)

•This is really a climax kind of chapter and probably will get crazier as a turn of events will happen on multiple occasions in the story.

•please forgive any grammar or spelling mistakes although I used spell check. If there is a word that's missing from the context or a misplaced word, 9 times out of ten I usually meant to put the word that should be there I probably was typing too fast and missed it.

So until next time,

~TheaterKid


	23. Chapter 23: Kidnapped

Chapter 23: Kidnapped

The crack of smelling salts under his nose woke Logan up from his drug-induced slumber. His head snapped upright and he grunted as he looked around confused and slightly frightened. He called out for someone to answer.

"Where am I? Hello?! Where am-"

"Oh shut up already!." Instantly, Kendall snatched the black bag off that was keeping him from seeing where they had gone. Logan opened his eyes and looked around the room. He was in a what looked to be a basement of an ancient building. His eyes stopped roaming when he saw a shirtless Kendall standing in front of him. The blonde chuckled as he noticed Logan's eyes wandering over his body.

"Ok seriously, dude! You've gotta stop drugging me! It's getting old." Logan said to Kendall. "Where am I?"

"We're in a reclusive spot where no one can find us. So any screaming or calling out for help is useless." Logan turned his head to look out of the window or the space where the window would've been had it been modernized. The wind blew into the building and made Logan shiver slightly even through his jacket.

"Let me go, you asshole!"

"Ooh someone's feisty now that they're awake." Kendall taunted."I'm afraid I can't do that because then you'd have a chance to attack me and that wouldn't be fair, now would it?"

"Why?!"

"Why what?"

"Tell me why you did it. Why you had to be the bad guy." Kendall smirked with a light chuckle.

"I'm a bad guy for the same reason you're one of the good guys: Revenge." Logan looked at him wide-eyed. "I'm not an agent because I want revenge."

"Then tell me why you're agent. Because some told you to be one?" Logan sat in silence as he listened to Kendall.

"That's what I thought. When I was 16, my mother and sister were taken from me."

"What happened to them?" Logan asked in a meek voice.

"On their way to my sister's school, the car exploded. I didn't think for a second before they left the house that I wouldn't see them again." Logan sighed somberly. He didn't expect Kendall to have a sad background. He assumed Kendall was one of those spoiled rich kids who came from money and didn't have anything else better to do with their lives.

"That was the worst day of my life and I've had plenty of those. Now, all I want to do is avenge their deaths and finish what we've set out to do."

"And that is?"

"Well, I guess I'll tell you since you won't make it out alive anyhow. Take over the world, of course. Well, by mind control."

"So the ray and the pieces were all a fake?"

"Well the ray is still in play. We need it to send out the signal, a broadcast so to speak, that will confuse the brainwaves and shut the brain down and give us full control."

"Hm...Well, I hope you know you won't get away with it."

"That's just the thing, baby. We already have. The final touches are being put on the ray as we speak. Just need the last piece from CIA HQ and we'll be set." Kendall chuckled darkly and grabbed his phone and started calling someone.

The phone rang but went to voicemail. "Hi, you've reached James Diamond. I'm sorry I couldn't answer your call but please leave a name,number,and a message and I'll get back to you as soon as possible. Thanks!" Kendall hung and turned back around.

"Hm. James didn't answer his phone. I guess I'll try again a little later."

"You stay away from James!"

"You see I would, but I sorta need him for this plan to work."

"I swear if you hurt James, or Carlos, you'll wish you weren't even born."

"I already wished that babe." Kendall said nudging Logan's chin.

"I swear when I get out this, I'm gonna kick your sorry ass.

"Haha you're funny. Now shut up I have to make a call. Move one limb and you're gonna get it."

Kendall walked over to a table and picked up his phone and dialed a number and put it up to his ears. The blonde leaned against the table and waited for the caller to pick. Bored, Logan surveyed his surroundings and fiddled with the ropes the bound his hands behind the chair.

"Hello? Hey boss." Kendall said.

This immediately caught Logan's attention.

"Yeah everything went as planned. I got him." Kendall fumbled with marbles in a bowl while he spoke, occasionally glancing furtively at Logan, who was watching him in return.

"Well, What do you want me to do with him until you get here?" Logan began tugging on the rope the bound his hands only to find it getting tighter as he pulled. He grunted and scrunched his face as he pulled. Kendall got off the table and walked over to Logan. The brunette was squirming in chair as if to get away, but couldn't. Kendall grabbed the bottom of Logan's face and turned it towards his. Logan grimaced as he was in Kendall's grip and defenseless to do anything about it. The blonde let go, looked him in the eye and pointed his finger sternly at the brunette to remind him. Logan scowled at blonde as he backed away and continued to talk.

"Oh yeah...I don't think he'll be any trouble from now on. I've got something for him. I'm gonna wait until you get here though." Kendall walked back over to his original spot on the table and wrapped up his conversation.

"Alright, I'll see y'all in a little bit." He hung the phone up and placed it on the table. "That, baby,in case you didn't know, was my boss. And he's not very happy right now."

"Oh? And what does he have granny panties in a twist about?" Logan asked with a glare. Kendall chuckled lightly.

"He's mad at you because you've been getting in his way. He doesn't like it when people get in his way." Kendall stared into Logan's brown eyes, trying to decipher his body language but Logan was good at disguising his emotions, making them unreadable.

"You know what he does to those who get in his way?" Hopping off the table and walking over to Logan. Logan felt slightly scared but kept calm, knowing he couldn't let Kendall get under his skin. "What?" Logan asked trying to appear fearless but his voice faltered. He wasn't all to keen on having Kendall loom over him like a shadow death.

"He gets rid of 'em." Kendall said low and darkly against Logan's ear. The closeness of Kendall's lips to the shell of Logan's ear made him shiver. He gasped slightly when he felt Kendall press his lips to his skin. "Hmm...I still got it." Kendall smirked knowingly of his effect over Logan. He leaned up and walked over to the refrigerator in the corner of the room. While Kendall was grabbing a beer, he didn't notice that Logan wasn't in the chair anymore.

The blonde turned around with the beer to his lips but spit the liquid out when he saw the brunette was no longer there. He looked around and didn't spot the smaller man anywhere.

"Logan! Get your ass out here where I can see you! If you do, no one gets hurt. That's if I don't shoot onsight." The blonde said taking out his gun from the back of his pants. He turned around and scanned the room only to be ambushed by Logan dropping from the ceiling and punching Kendall square in the face.

Dropping the beer and the gun sliding over into a corner, Kendall recoiled and held his face in anger. He wiped the blood off of his split lip and looked at Logan menacingly, who seemingly didn't care that he just busted the blonde's lip.

"What's the matter Kendall? Scared to fight me back?" Logan taunted. "Heh.." Kendall lightly chuckled before lunging at the brunette aiming to punch him. Logan missed the first punch and kicked him in the side. Kendall grunted in pain but continued in his attack.

Logan ducked and slid on the ground when Kendall threw himself at the brunette. The blonde front flipped into a landing to keep himself from falling.

Logan saw Kendall's lying on the floor and ran over to grab it, but as soon as he grabbed it, Kendall wrapped his arms from behind him. The blonde had his arms incapable of moving. Logan squirmed and kicked but was unable to get free. Then, a tall man, otherwise known as Mileaux walked in the door with Logan's former best friend, Camille.

"Well look at what we have here. If it isn't the World's best spy, Logan Mitchell." Kendall managed to keep Logan still but the brunette still struggled against his strength. Logan looked menacingly at Mileaux while Camille went to attend something unimportant to anyone in the room.

"Well if it isn't the psychopathic jackass Andrew Mile-" Before he could finish his insult, Mileaux had slapped him hard across the cheek. Kendall turned his head away, not wanting to look at the scene in front of him. Logan's cheek was red from the blow. The brunette turned his head back towards the man towering over him.

"Next time you speak to me like that again, it'll be more than a slap." Logan knew how to take a hit but that one hurt a little more than the others. He decided it was best to keep his mouth shut. He completely forgot that Kendall had been holding him.

"So I see you've found your way into our little plan. As you should know, it's too late to stop us now, so whatever you're planning to do will be futile." Mileaux then looked from to Kendall. "Take him to the cabin for tonight. I'll need the night to decide what to do with him tomorrow. Have you secured the last piece to the ray?"

"Not yet sir, I will make sure it's here by tomorrow morning."

"Good. You better, otherwise, Logan won't be the only one getting something coming to him." Kendall's face visibly darkened as he held Logan's with one hand while tying them up again with the other. Mileaux walked over to Camille and grabbed her by the waist and pulled her into a kiss. Logan caught eyesight of it and grimaced.

"Eww.." he whispered under his breath. Kendall then forcefully tugged on his arms."Let's go!" He said toughly and the two were out of the door heading to the black SUV waiting outside.

Once in the car, Kendall put Logan in the passenger seat and put a blindfold on him. He got in the driver's side, started the car, and sped out of the wooded area and onto their destination.

* * *

Carlos moaned as he rocked back and forth on James' cock. James grabbed Carlos' hips as he rode him hard and fast. The brunette was panting and moaning as the Latino rolled his hips on his dick.

"Mmmmm Carlos, baby, ride that cock, babe." James said huskily.

"Fuck Jamie! Your cock is so big."

"You like it, babe?" James smacked Carlos' ass while he rode him.

"Mmmmm yes...Fuck me harder Jamie!" The latino's moans were so slutty that even a pornstar couldn't top it and it drove James insane. While Carlos rode him, he would thrust up into the smaller man making him moan loudly.

James loved the control he had over Carlos and Carlos loved it too especially in the bedroom. They were made for each other and anytime they got the chance to express that love for each, they always made the best of it.

As Carlos was now moaning loudly that the neighbors could probably hear, James pounded into him hitting his prostate over and over driving him crazy.

"Fuck James I'm so clo-" Before Carlos could end his sentence, James' phone began ringing. Carlos stopped his motions and stared angrily at James.

"Why'd you stop baby?"

"JAMES ISAAC DIAMOND! That is the tenth time tonight your phone has gone off during our sexual intercourse! I'm getting tired of it. I've had a stressful day at work and all I try to do is come home and have some alone time with my husband but No! I get some alone time with my husband and his ringing phone. Is it too much just to get you to turn it off? I promise you won't miss too much." James just stared up a Carlos from his awkward position under his husband. He solemnly reached over to the nightstand next to their bed, Carlos still on top, and turns his phone off. Once he heard his phone signaling that its off, James turned back to Carlos.

"Better?" James asked slightly afraid of Carlos' outburst. The Latino never got mad. Only when he was fighting, which was rare since he isn't a field agent yet, or if someone took one of his corn dogs. Then he'd raise hell.

"Much better." With that, Carlos leaned down and kissed James and started riding him again while they made out. James immediately grabbed his husband's hips and thrusted up into him repeatedly.

"Yes James! Fuck me. Papi!" Carlos knew James loved it when he called him that. James smiled while thrusting even harder, pounding into Carlos' tight hole, hitting his prostate dead on.

"Fuck, Fuck! Faster Papi." James drilled into Carlos before he felt himself about to cum. Carlos was close to the edge too.

"Shit Baby! I'm gonna cum! I'm gunna-Ahhh fuck!" James released his seed into Carlos and Carlos spilled onto James' chest.

While Carlos lay collapsed on James' chest, both panting, the phone rang again even though it was turned off.

"That's it! No more sex for a month!" Carlos shot up and got off James' lap. He grabbed his towel from his closet.

"Ahhh babe come on! Why you gotta be like that? Not even a cuddle session?"James pleaded while turned on his side.

"Nope!" Carlos said marching into the bathroom and slamming the door. He didn't even dare to look back at the tall brunette.

"I love you too!" He called after Carlos.

James groaned and covered his face with his hands before grabbing his phone to see what was going on.

He went to his missed calls and checked the numbers, seeing three missed calls from his mother, six from Buchanan and one from an unknown caller. He decided to call Buchanan since he had called the most. James dialed the number and put the iPhone up to his ear. The phone rang twice before it was answered.

"James, I'm glad you called back."

"Yeah sorry, Director. I was a bit...occupied at the time you called." James said awkwardly. "So, what's up?"

"I was wondering if you've spoken to Logan since yesterday."

"No I haven't, why?"

"He hasn't come into work yet and his shift started two hours ago." James immediately sat up from his laying position. On days like this, Logan would work the nightshift and go home in the morning.

"What?! Are you sure? That doesn't sound like him."

"I'm positive. He hasn't been in since we saw him yesterday and I'm beginning to wonder if something happe-"

"Don't say it! Give me one second, I'm gonna call him." James put Buchanan on hold and dialed Logan's number. The phone didn't ring but went straight to his voicemail.

"Hi this is Logan, Sorry I-" James hung up and switched back over to Buchanan.

"He didn't pick up. It went to voicemail."

"Same thing happened to me. What went on when you last spike with him?"

"We had a small disagreement and I think he was going to go after Kendall, but I'm not entirely sure."

"Well, the video surveillance we retrieved just now from the parking garage at Kendall's apartment complex shows Logan getting in his car but never leaving the garage. Then the video goes black."

"I don't understand. How is that possible. You don't think Kendall was waiting for him, ya know, to ambush him?"

"I didn't want to go there, Agent Diamond but that's seems likely. I know that's not a lot to go off of but it's our only answer right now." James sighed.

"Meet me in the conference room in an hour and bring Agent Garcia we'll need his help too."

"Yes sir." James hung up the phone. He swung his legs over the edge and sat on the side of the bed. He walked into the closet and grabbed one of his specially-made cotton towels with his initials on it and made his way to his and Carlos' shared bathroom, which was currently occupied by the Latino.

"Carlos, baby. Open up, I gotta shower." No answer." Carlos? Babe?" James grabbed the key from a hidden spot on the night stand and unlocked the door. He walked in on Carlos holding what looked to be a pregnancy test. James sighed knowingly.

"Hey." James said softly while wrapping his strong arms around Carlos' waist.

"It's been two weeks since the last time we had sex."

"Well, I mean, we just had sex,like, ten minutes ago."

"No, I know that Jamie but the last time, until tonight, we had sex was two weeks ago."

"Well what does it say?"

"It's negative." Carlos said sadly before setting on the counter. James kissed Carlos' neck and rubbed small circles on his stomach. "Maybe I'm not supposed to get pregnant."

"Look baby, you're gonna get pregnant. We've just gotta keep trying. Ok? We can't just give up when the going gets tough. You know I want this for you as much as I do for me." James heard his voice crack with tears. He hated it when Carlos was sad. He was the most happy, bubbly, hungry person James had ever known and he didn't like seeing his flame put out. It felt like his other half had died.

"I want it s-so bad J-Jamie." Carlos turned around and looked into James' eyes, his already filled with tears. James finally broke down and released the tears he'd been holding in for the longest.

"I k-know you do baby, I w-want it t-too." Carlos buried his face into James chest and James into Carlos' hair, both connected and feeling each other's pain. Carlos for wanting a baby and James for wanting to be father badly. Both men hugged and held each other close as they cried together. James looked up saying a silent prayer, asking for their child. He finally pulled himself together and rubbed Carlos' back and kissed the top of his head.

"Hey, look at me." Carlos lifted his head slightly. "Babe, Look at me."

James gently grabbed Carlos' chin and pulled it up to until they made eye contact. The latino's eyes were tinted red from all the crying and he was sniffling, which James found cute.

"We are going to have a baby. Whether it be through adoption, surrogate, or you finally get pregnant. I'll do anything just for you. I love you." He leaned down and kissed Carlos on the lip passionately but softly. The raven-haired man was quick to kiss back.

"I love you too, Jamie." He pecked the brunette once more before wiping his eyes and nose. "Whew! All that crying made me hungry." That made them both chuckle because no matter what, Carlos always seemed to make the mood happy again.

"Ok,well, after we shower, we'll eat. But we gotta be at HQ in an hour."

"HQ,why?"

"I'll explain in the shower but lets get going. You know how Director gets when we're late." James said moving from Carlos' hold and starting the shower. He opened the door and looking over his shoulder, he threw a smirk at Carlos.

"Join me?" Carlos smiled and ran into James' arms and they kissed their way into the shower.

* * *

Kendall and Logan had finally arrived at the cabin. It was about 9 o'clock p.m. and the sky was dark. Kendall sighed as he turned off the car and closed his eyes. He was tired from all the driving and wanted nothing more than to rest. Logan had been strangely quiet. He had the blindfold on but no gag to keep him quiet. Kendall assumed he was sleep so he figured that he could sleep for a few minutes before they went inside.

He leaned back against the seat and rested his head on his hand. He was about to fall asleep when he was startled awake.

"Are we there yet?" Logan's voice broke the dead silence. Kendall jumped and looked at Logan and realized he hadn't been sleep.

"Um...yeah, we are." He said sleepily before stretching. He took the key out of the ignition and put it in his pocket before getting out of the car. He walked to the other side of the car and helped Logan out of the SUV. The two spies walked up the steps one by one since Logan couldn't see. The blonde got out his keys but couldn't seem to find the right key.

"Shit!" Kendall cursed.

"What?" Logan asked as he stood there bound and blind.

"I, uh, forgot what key it was."

"What?"

"I forgot what key opens the door."

"Oh, that's just great! First, you kidnap, tie, and blindfold me. Then, I get slapped. And now you've lost the damn keys! Jesus, This is so not funny!" Logan said cynically and dramatically.

"Are you done now drama king?" Kendall asked blankly while looking for the keys.

"Yes, yes I am." Logan said as he shifted his weight to his right foot because he got tired of standing.

"Aha!" Kendall cheered, finally having found the right key to the cabin. He jiggled the key in the lock and turned until it clicked.

"Finally! You know, you make a terrible villain." Logan said before trying to walk forward but was stopped by Kendall pulling him through the doorway. Flipping on the switch, the room filled with light from decorative lamps. Kendall closed the door behind them and locked it.

"Well, here's where we'll be staying tonight until Mileaux decides what to do with you."

"Oh great. I'm so excited to have another slumber party with the Kendall Knight." Logan didn't know if it was his pregnancy hormones kicking in or if it was just his disdain for the blonde that was making him this way but he liked it. Kendall rolled his eyes at the brunette and started for the kitchen when Logan cleared his throat.

"What?"

"Untie me?" Kendall sighed and walked back over to Logan. He took out his pocket knife and cut the ropes off and untied the blindfold. Once free, Logan looked at his surroundings noticing it was a very furnished and nice cabin.

"Thank you." Logan said while rubbing his slightly sore wrists.

"Mhmmm." He watched as Kendall walked into the kitchen probably to go get a drink. He then started thinking up a plan of escape but first it would start with taking down Kendall. The brunette knew that would be no easy feat, but why not take a chance. He walked to the edge of the wall and waited for Kendall to round the corner again.

Kendall grabbed a soda from the refrigerator and turned on the radio before walking back to the living room where he left Logan. Before he could get into the room well, he felt a fist collide with his right cheek. He keeled over in pain for the punch left his cheek throbbing. The blonde looked over to see it was Logan who punched and then kicked him in the side, making him fall over.

Logan sprinted to the door and almost got it open but Kendall reached over him and slammed the door. Kendall pressed his body against Logan's which pressed him into the door. The blonde put both hands on either side of his face so that he couldn't escape.

"Let me go!" Logan grunted as he thrusted his elbow back to jab Kendall but the blonde caught his arm and held it. Logan felt his breath hitched when Kendall touched him. It was like he felt a spark and little did he know Kendall felt it too.

Kendall flipped Logan around so that they were face-to-face. Logan grunted when his back hit the wall. He and Kendall were closer than before with Kendall inching closer to Logan little by little.

The brunette gasped when he felt Kendall put his hand on his waist and squeezed. Kendall then leaned his head down until their foreheads were touching causing Logan to cast his eyes down. Logan felt Kendall's breath on his ear, barely registering what was happening at the moment. He placed his hands on Kendall's chest as if to resist him.

"Stop."Logan whispered finally looking up into Kendall's green eyes. Kendall's face was now inches away from his face. Kendall looked him up and down before speaking.

"You don't want me to." He said swooping in and kissing Logan deeply. Logan immediately wrapped his arms around Kendall's neck and kissed back with a fiery,burning two made their way away from the wall to the middle of the living room. Logan wrapped his legs around Kendall's waist and the blonde carried him to the master bedroom and closed the door behind them.

* * *

James and Carlos walked into HQ hand in hand while talking about if it rained meatballs. The two went their separate ways for a moment because Carlos wanted a corn dog from his office and James had to meet with Buchanan immediately.

James walked into The Conference room and grabbed a cup of coffee. He sat down and waited for the Director to come in.

Soon enough, he as well as Carlos came in the door talking about something indistinct.

James stood up when the two entered and waited until Carlos was at his side. They all settled down and Buchanan started talking.

"Thank you both for coming on such short notice and little information. We have a few things to discuss tonight."

"Director, if Kendall took Logan, what would his reasoning be? I mean he's done all the damage what more could he want with him."James asked.

"I don't know maybe he's had some sort of change of heart. The only other reason I have is that Logan is or was part of their plan."

"No! That's not an option." James roared at the Buchanan.

"I'm sorry but we have to keep our minds open. We've been fooled twice. No one can be trusted." James sighed defeatedly knowing Director was right.

"Agent Garcia,start putting together a tactical team. If I know Mileaux like I think I do, I know he'll be ready for us. By then, we should have a trace on Kendall's , we'll give you the coordinates for the team." Carlos nodded before walking out and to his office. Buchanan turned back to the tall brunette.

"You and I are going to start triangulating all of Mileaux's positions and see if those will lead us to Logan." James sighed again and looked down.

"Don't worry James, we'll find him." The brunette nodded at his words. He stood up and walked over to the holographic map to help with the search.

* * *

Logan moaned as Kendall thrusted into him deeply. He threaded his fingers in the silk-like dirty blonde hair and tugged on it. Kendall bit and nipped at Logan's neck, making him moan in pleasure.

"Mmmmm Kendall, I've missed you so much." Logan said kissing Kendall.

"I've missed you too, baby." Kendall said as he thrusted harder into Logan. Logan cried out in pleasure when Kendall hit his prostate. The blonde smirked to himself and thrusted again. Kendall leaned down and kissed Logan hard on the lips. The two spies had a steady rhythm going of kissing while Kendall thrusted.

"Mmmmm Kendall, fuck me!" The blonde smiled and went than before, grabbing Logan's cock and jerking him off with each thrust. Logan was in a state of euphoria. He forgot how good of a love maker Kendall was. In this state of mind, the brunette completely forgot of all the problems that were currently going on between the two.

"Baby, I'm gonna cum!" The blonde grunted into Logan's ear. Kendall moaned as Logan tugged his hair.

"M-me too!" Logan could barely get out before ecstasy overcame him and his stomach and chest were covered with his seed. Kendall was sent over the edge by this and came deep inside Logan

Kendall thrusted slowly while he rode out his orgasm. Finally, he collapsed on top of Logan, who tangled his fingers in Kendall's dampened hair. They both were sweating and panting, their bodies connected as one and in the security of one another. This was a moment the two spies wanted to last forever. Logan and Kendall finally shared a kiss that was loving and real.

Kendall broke the kiss and rolled off of Logan once he regained his breath and laid on his back. They laid in the bed in a comfortable silence until Logan broke it.

"Was it real?" The brunette asked turning on his side to face the blonde. Kendall did the same and turned on his side to face Logan. He placed his arm on Logan's waist and brought him closer until they were almost nose to nose.

"Was what real?"

"What we had? Back in Paris. Was any of it real?" Logan saw Kendall deflate and look solemn.

"I don't know." Kendall responded, regaining eye contact with Logan. Logan looked down in defeat. "But what we had tonight was real. It was the most real thing I've ever known. This time it wasn't a figment of my imagination." Logan looked up into emerald eyes he knew weren't lying to him. Kendall leaned and kissed Logan.

Logan closed his eyes and reveled in the kiss not wanting to waste a second thinking about anything other than the blonde. He took his hands and cupped the blonde's face and deepened the kiss. Kendall tightened his grip on Logan's waisted and massaged his waist as they kissed. Their lips moved in sync with one another as they before all the other times they shared loving kisses.

The two finally broke away for air and rested their foreheads together. Logan placed his hand on Kendall bicep and rubbed it sensually.

"Hey Kendall?"

"I have something I need to tell and should've told you a long time ago."

"What is it babe?"Kendall asked his eyes filled with concern.

"I'm,uh, you're uh, gonna... be a dad." Logan said hesitantly finally looking back up at Kendall, who's eyes seemed to be peering through straight to his soul.

"What?" Kendall asked confusedly.

"I'm pregnant."

* * *

Carlos came running into the conference room with a paper in his hand.

"Director, Adams over in tech emailed this to me. He said we gonna need this and I believe it has where Mileaux be at this very moment." Carlos said excitedly causing James to look up from the laptop in front of him and smile. He stood up and walked over to his husband and hugged him tight.

"Baby, this could be a big deal! Thank you so much! I don't even think you know how great you for getting this."

"Jamie, that's nice and all but it's really Agent Adams who found it, not me. So go thank him." Carlos smiled at the meek man, Agent Adams, who was now standing behind him. He couldn't run as fast as Carlos so he just walked to the conference room. James looked at the man and shook his hand with a smile.

"Thank you Adams! We couldn't have done this without you." Adams was star struck that one of the top spies in the CIA was actually talking to him, a techie. Believe it or not, James was a big deal in the CIA and had a close ranking to Logan's position . But nonetheless, Adams stuttered out a thank you and walked back to his desk. James turned around and smiled to his boss and Carlos.

"Let's get to work, boys!" Buchanan said closing the door behind Carlos and James. The husbands hugged and went to their respective computers and immediately getting to work.

* * *

A/N:

Song that fits with chapter: Set fire to the rain by Adele and The Great Divide by Emmy Rossum

Ok! Here's the update I promised. A month late but still an and life have literally whipped my ass this month but I will always remain faithful to my readers.

Here's what we know:

•Logan's been kidnapped

•James and Carlos want a baby

•Logan told Kendall he's pregnant

•James, Carlos, and Buchanan may have found Mileaux.

I hope you're all excited to find out more;)

Ok I know I said there will be a lot more drama and action but I felt lead to give more of a deeper meaning to everyone so this is almost a like a filler chapter but a more enjoyable one. So much is in store for the next chapter, you won't wanna sit still. I hope this is what everyone wanted. It's so hard to please everyone when they have different things they want to see in the story but I try to incorporate ideas that you all suggest. Also if anyone has an idea for a kogan fic that they wanna write but can never get around to it ,don't have an account, or want to see me write just pm me and I'll do my best to get it out soon.:)

Until next time,

~TheaterKid


End file.
